Une vengeance pour une aventure
by Auroreborale
Summary: Aurore vivait sur une île paisible jusqu'au jour où un pirate massacre les habitants de son village. Elle décidera de se venger et des visiteurs un peu trop curieux pourraient bien l'aider... Cependant Aurore comprendra que le monde entier est contre elle, à cause d'une stupide légende. Merci à Uterpia pour le dessin d'Aurore ;)
1. Une journée à oublier

**Salut les gens !**

 **Cette fic est une de mes premières donc soyez indulgent, svp.** **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qui seraient présentes et vous piqueraient les yeux, voire les feraient saigner.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Prologue : _**_Une journée à oublier..._

* * *

Aurore regardait l'océan depuis un moment, assise sur le sable fin de son île, elle laissait son esprit vagabonder à diverses aventures qu'elle pourrait vivre. Aurore s'imaginait pirate fessant les quatre cents coups juste pour faire chier le gouvernement qu'elle trouvait injuste, mais elle savait que c'était des rêves et rien de plus. Même si l'immensité devant l'appelait fortement, elle resterait en sûreté sur son île. Elle se décida à se lever pour rejoindre le café de ses parents pour les aider. Aurore retraversa la forêt en direction du village en se concentrant sur les divers bruits que lui offrait la nature. Elle arriva donc à l'entrée du petit village, cependant quelque chose la dérangeait, elle ne savait quoi, mais elle avait un mauvais présentiment. En effet, la grande rue était bien calme pour un milieu d'après-midi, trop calme. Les enfants ne jouaient pas dans la rue, les habitants ne se promenaient pas, et même les quelques personnes qui venaient visiter étaient absents. « Que se passe-il, bon sang ? » pensa Aurore. Elle continua son chemin vers le café, quand en arrivant sur la grande place, Aurore vit tous les habitants du village au complet, et un homme grand d'au moins trois mètres vêtu d'un long manteau noir lui tombant aux chevilles. Aurore se cacha derrière une caisse en bois et observa la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux :

\- Bonjour à tous, habitants d'Odayaka, c'est une bien belle île printanière dites-moi, quel dommage que cet homme ici présent, ai trouvé une telle chose… commença l'homme.

\- En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? lança un habitant un peu plus courageux que les autres.

\- …

L'homme au manteau s'avança vers celui qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche et le trancha net, à l'aide d'un pouvoir qu'Aurore ne put identifier. La foule se glaça d'un coup, et Aurore mit une main sur sa bouche pour rester silencieuse, tandis que l'homme reprenait avec un sourire sadique :

\- Que cela serve de leçon à tous. Je continu cet homme a donc trouvé quelque chose que je convoite depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, et je ne peux tolérer ça. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je lui ai pris cet objet et je l'ai mangé. Veux-tu savoir ce que cet homme avait ? demanda-t-il à une petite fille qu'il y avait devant lui, avec un sourire de plus en plus grand.

\- … la petite fille pétrifiée n'osa pas répondre.

\- Répond ! ordonna-t-il en perdant son sourire.

\- O…oui.

\- Très bien, cet homme a mis la main sur un fruit du démon, le Naifu Mi (Fruit des armes blanches). Ce crime mérite d'être puni… Tu vas payer l'affront que tu m'as fait de ta vie.

\- Je… je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ce qu'était cette chose… Je vous en supplie… Il ne put finir car l'homme au manteau venait de le tuer sans aucune pitié.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas vous oublierez très vite cette scène, extrêmement vite. reprit l'homme. Car je ne suis pas satisfait, c'est tous les habitants qui devraient payer le geste de cet homme.

A ces mots les mères qui avaient des enfants les protégèrent de leurs corps et les hommes se placèrent face à l'homme au manteau pour protéger les femmes, les enfants et les personnes âgés. Pendant ce temps l'homme au manteau partit dans un rire de dément, ce rire était malsain et très gras à vous glacez le sang :

\- Vous pouvez essayer de vous protégez comme vous le voulez, mais vous n'arriverez à rien, mon corps tranche tout, absolument tout. Ha ha ha !

L'homme démontra ce qu'il venait de dire en tranchant la moitié des habitants. Aurore qui regardait la scène était terrifiée et ses épaules étaient prise de tremblement incontrôlable, des larmes moullaient ses joues, elle se sentait tellement impuissante, elle ne pouvait qu'assister à cette scène de massacre. L'homme au manteau reprit la parole :

\- Les gars vous pouvez venir ! Courez, fuyez, vous ne pourrez pas nous échappés.

Sur ce une dizaine d'hommes arriva sur la place en courant et en rigolant. Ils étaient armés de plusieurs sabres et tuaient sans pitié toutes personnes qu'ils croissaient. Aurore ne pouvait bouger sans se faire remarquer par ses hommes fous, elle était certes derrière une caisse assez éloignée de la place mais elle pouvait voir la grande place sans difficulté, donc ses ennemis pourraient la voir de même. Quand soudain la petite fille qui avait dû répondre à l'homme au manteau quelques minutes auparavant courra vers sa cachette, mais un des hommes la poursuivait et la tua à quelques mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait Aurore qui mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche. L'homme qui venait de tuer la fillette eu un sourire monstrueux et se retourna vers la place, pour rejoindre son chef (C'est ce qu'Aurore en avait déduit). Il ne restait plus personne de vivant sur la place, à part les criminels. Aurore savait ses parents morts, ses larmes redoublèrent. Le groupe d'homme se réunit devant leur chef :

\- Maintenant les gars prenez toutes les richesses que vous pourrez trouver dans ce village et apportez-les au navire, on lève l'ancre ce soir.

\- Oui, capitaine. répondit l'équipage.

Aurore était toujours derrière sa caisse et espérait ne pas se faire repérer, lorsque :

\- Attendez les gars nous ne sommes pas seuls. lança l'homme au manteau, en s'approchant de la caisse qui cachait Aurore.

Il fit une vingtaine de pas et souleva la caisse en bois, Aurore était découverte :

\- Oh mais qu'avons-nous là ? Une survivante ?! Tu as tout vu, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- … Aurore se contenta d'hocher la tête positivement.

\- Vous avez quoi dans ce village à ne pas répondre ?! Répond ! ordonna l'homme en donnant une claque à Aurore, qui la projeta contre le mur.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as de la chance, je vais te laisser la vie sauve pour que tu puisses vanter mes exploits.

\- Je préférerais mourir. dit Aurore.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais faire ce que tu préfères, petite andouille ?! Maintenant disparaît avant que je ne change d'avis.

\- … Aurore ne bougea pas d'un pouce et resta plantée devant le capitaine des pirates.

\- DISPARAIT ! hurla le capitaine en soulevant Aurore par le col. Et n'oublie jamais le capitaine Scipion et son équipage.

Il lança ensuite Aurore devant lui. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, et se releva rapidement avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou direction la forêt qu'elle avait quitté une heure auparavant. Elle alla ensuite se terrer au cœur de la forêt, elle s'arrêta et s'assit en boule dans le creux que formait deux racines. Elle pleura toute les larmes de son corps en se disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitté la plage. Elle pleura longtemps avant de s'endormir. Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin en sursaut, elle se rappela le massacre de la veille, elle fut incapable de pleurer ayant verser trop de larmes la veille. En elle grandissait une envie de vengeance, elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça, se venger. Mais pour cela il faudrait qu'elle devienne plus forte, beaucoup plus forte. Aujourd'hui commençait son entrainement intensif pour venger les siens…

* * *

 **Et oui, pas de perso que vous connaissez mais ça viendra.**

 **En attendant, je vous conseille d'aller lire la fic Friends qui est une collaboration avec Kikoo Kiloo. Elle est sur Naruto.**

 **A la prochaine !**


	2. Des visiteurs

**Hello !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre avec l'arrivé de personnages que vous connaissez bien.**

 **Disclaimer : One piece appartient à Maître Oda **

**Voilà je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 :** Des visiteurs _

* * *

Plusieurs années après le drame, un sous-marin jaune semblait en difficulté :

-Capitaine on a un problème avec les machines.

-Que se passe-t-il exactement ? demanda le capitaine.

-On a un problème avec un des propulseurs.

-Bepo y a-t-il une île dans les environs ?!

-Oui, capitaine. Désolé… répondit le dit Bepo, navigateur et second de l'équipage.

-Bien, préparons-nous à accoster dès que possible.

Le capitaine sortit de la salle des commandes pour aller se reposer dans sa chambre avant d'accoster, laissant son équipage s'occuper du sous-marin. Quelques heures plus tard, ils accostèrent sur une petite île printanière, qui semblait abandonnée. Un membre de l'équipage alla prévenir le capitaine qu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'île. Le capitaine rejoignit l'équipage qui s'était réunis sur le pont comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, attendant les ordres. Après une brève observation de l'île depuis le sous-marin :

-Bepo, Sachi et Penguin venez avec moi, on va visités l'île. Les autres vous avez carte blanche mais faîtes attention.

-Oui capitaine. répondit l'équipage en cœur.

Les trois appelés se rapprochèrent de leur capitaine et se préparèrent à partir. Ils quittèrent tous les quatre le sous-marin et commencèrent à visiter, ce qui semblait être les vestiges d'une ville, en effet les portes étaient pour la plupart sortit de leur gong, les fenêtres arrachées et les maisons commençaient à s'écrouler à certain endroit. Les quatre compagnons avançaient encore et toujours plus, jusqu'à arriver à un champ où s'étendaient de nombreuses croix. Une pierre avec un message gravé était mise en évidence devant toutes ces croix :

 _« En hommage aux habitants de ce village, victimes de la barbarie humaine. »_

Sachi prononça dans un murmure la question que chacun se posait :

-Que s'est-il passé ici ?

-C'est ce que nous allons découvrir… répondit le capitaine de façon énigmatique.

Sans le savoir dans l'ombre des bâtiments, une cinquième personne observait les moindre faits et gestes de ces quatre nouveaux arrivants. Voyant qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal l'ombre repartit aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue.

Le groupe de quatre quitta donc ce « cimetière », c'est en tout cas ce qu'ils en avaient conclus, pour retourner sur le navire.

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'île, une jeune fille vaquait à ses occupations habituelles, lorsqu'elles avaient aperçu un sous-marin jaune approché de l'île. Elle s'était dirigée aussitôt vers l'ancien port de l'île en se cachant dans une maison.

Elle avait observé les nouveaux venus sans faire un bruit, une fois qu'elle en avait déduit qu'il ne constituait pas une menace, elle était retournée dans la forêt, dans la « tanière » qu'elle s'était construite pendant ces deux ans, elle refusait de retourner vivre dans la ville, ce lieu de souffrance. Cette jeune fille était la dernière survivante de son village, Aurore. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se reconstruire après le drame, qu'elle avait vécus et seul la vengeance l'intéressait réellement. Sa vie avait été détruite, c'est pourquoi elle s'entraînait tous les jours pour devenir plus forte, car d'après elle, elle ne le serait jamais assez. Elle se bornait donc à rester sur l'île, seule, et à s'entraîner. Un jour la marine avait accosté sur l'île, Aurore s'était cachée pendant deux jours pour ne pas que les soldats ne la trouvent. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal car l'équipage était composé de jeunes recrus n'ayant pas osé entrer dans la forêt. Aujourd'hui, elle ferait de même pour ne pas que l'équipage la remarque, cependant elle ne savait pas qu'un des membres avait senti qu'on l'observait.

Le lendemain, le sous-marin n'étant toujours pas réparé le capitaine décida d'explorer l'île, pour savoir si oui ou non, elle était dénuée de présence humaine. En effet, la veille il se sentait observé lors de sa visite de la ville. Il voulait donc savoir s'il s'agissait du fruit de son imagination. Il avait remarqué la forêt au loin, c'est là qu'il se dirigea pour commencer son exploration. Cela faisait désormais vingt bonnes minutes qu'il marchait dans cette forêt, et rien pas âme qui vive. Mais il continuait, il n'abonnerait pas si facilement quand il tomba sur une petite clairière qui semblait de toute évidence avoir été aménagé et entretenue. Il sourit à cette découverte, et s'installa sur le matelas de feuilles qui devait être un lit, en attendant que l'occupant ou l'occupante revienne. Sur sa droite il vit une pile de livres, il commença à les feuilletés pour patienté.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Aurore voulait changer un peu sa routine, en allant observés le drôle d'équipage. Ils portaient tous la même combinaison bizarre avec leur Jolly Roger sur la poitrine. La seule variante qu'il y avait était cet ours, qui parlait, et portait la combinaison en orange. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amusé à rigoler, se détendre sur la plage ou à se baigner. Aurore fut finalement vite lassé de ce spectacle et rentra à son repère, histoire de manger également un morceau avant de commencé à s'entraîner. Elle arriva à son repère, et découvrit un homme installé sur son lit en train de regardé ses livres. Ce mec est suicidaire pensa-t-elle. Mais pour ne pas se faire repérer elle devait garder son self-control. Quand son ventre gargouilla, faisant relevé la tête de l'homme qui sourit, de toute évidence il avait entendu. Trahit par son propre estomac qu'elle tristesse. Elle sortit donc de l'ombre et vint se planter devant l'homme qui venait de se lever.

De toute évidence cette fille ne voulait pas de sa présence, elle le regardait de travers et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine avant de se planter devant lui. Cette réaction le fit sourire. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cette fille de la forêt. Lorsqu'elle demanda :

-Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu ici ?

-… Son sourire ne fit que s'élargir. Elle ne semblait pas le connaitre lui « Le chirurgien de la mort ». Trafalgar Law.

D'habitude c'était lui qui posait les questions, il ne répondit pas à la jeune femme, amusé attendant sa prochaine réaction :

-Je répète qui es-tu ?

-Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Hearts Pirates. Maintenant que tu connais mon identité dis-moi la tienne ?

-Aurore.

-Aurore comment ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, tu es ici chez moi et je ne t'ai pas invité, vas-t-en. dit Aurore légèrement agacée par cet homme trop curieux à son goût, mais elle venait de commettre une grave erreur.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres, jamais. dit à son tour Law, de manière glacial en fusillant Aurore du regard.

-Ooohhh, verrais-tu ta crise d'adolescence, Mister « Ne me donne pas d'ordres » ?

Aurore avait eu subitement envie de jouer avec le feu. C'est quand Law sortit son nodaichi qu'elle commença à paniquer :

-Non mais c'est bon en fait, c'est moi qui vais y aller…

Le chirurgien ne la quittait pas des yeux, il était énervé par l'attitude puéril de cette fille. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais lorsqu'il faisait un pas en avant, elle en faisait un arrière. Ce petit manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'Aurore atteigne les premiers arbres qui entourait la clairière. Elle se retourna brusquement et partit loin, laissant le chirurgien seul dans la clairière. Law n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir face à la rapidité d'Aurore, de plus il n'avait pas envie de se fatiguer pour cette gamine. Il rejoignit alors son équipage, en se disant qu'il retrouverait cette Aurore pour lui faire regretter son audace et sa connerie.

Aurore profita de sa fuite pour se balader dans la forêt, en attendant que ce Trafalgar Law parte de son chez elle. Au bout de deux heures elle alla voir si la voie était libre et plus aucune trace du pirate. Aurore se dirigea vers son coffre qui contenait les journaux dont elle ne s'était pas encore débarrassée à la recherche d'informations sur ce maudit pirate. Elle apprit que Trafalgar Law était un Supernova faisant parti de la génération terrible et que sa prime s'élevait à 200 millions de berrys !

C'est qu'il est pas petit celui-là se fit Aurore, c'est même du lourd. Au bout de quelques heures de recherches Aurore abandonna ne trouvant aucune information de plus. Elle partit donc se coucher.

Le lendemain matin Aurore se réveilla à l'aube pour chasser, elle avait dû apprendre pour avoir un minimum de protéine même si elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette activité. Elle prit donc son poignard, son arc et ses flèches à la recherche d'un animal pouvant lui apporter un peu de viande fraiche et pour ne pas gâcher, elle ferait sécher le reste pour plus tard.

Aurore trouva un coin où se terrer le temps qu'une proie passe près d'elle, elle n'attendit pas longtemps qu'un sanglier faisait son apparition, elle tira une flèche. L'animal grogna et s'enfuit en boitant Aurore couru après le sanglier, son poignard à la main pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Cependant le sanglier n'était pas loin de sa harde, et avait réussi à les rejoindre quand Aurore arriva et découvrit une quinzaine de sangliers énervés. Elle s'enfuit dans le sens opposé pendant qu'ils la chargeaient. Cependant cette partie de l'île comportait des petits ravins de quelques mètres de haut, et Aurore se dirigeait vers l'un de ces ravins, elle s'aperçu trop tard de son erreur car elle avait regardé derrière elle pour voir où était les sangliers. Elle arriva à l'aplomb du ravin, mais la terre sous ses pieds céda et elle tomba dans le vide en criant. Aurore tapa plusieurs fois la roche avant de tomber sur le sol, évanouie.

* * *

 **J'aime coupée mes chapitres à un moment critique XD. Je sais, je suis sadique.**

 **Bonne journée ou bonne nuit (ça dépend de chacun), comme vous voulez. Tchuss !**


	3. La proposition ou l'obligation

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Voici un nouveau petit chapitre :). Mais avant de vous laissez lire je souhaite remerciée chaleureusement Nifelheim pour sa review (enfin une, j'vais pleurée de joie):** Je suis ravie d'avoir piqué ta curiosité, ça m'a remotivée à fond. J'espère que la suite vas te plaire.

 **Maintenant vous pouvez lire :p.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 :** La proposition ou l'obligation_

* * *

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de l'île, Law était de plus en plus intriguer par la fille qu'il venait de rencontrer, il n'en avait pas parler à son équipage ne voulant pas les alerter, même si la menace de cette gamine était très faible. Il quitta le sous-marin en direction de la forêt pour faire comprendre à Aurore qu'il n'avait pas apprécier, qu'elle se foute ouvertement de sa gueule la veille. Une fois arrivé il fut surpris de constater qu'Aurore n'était pas dans son repère, en effet il n'était que huit heures du matin ! Quand il entendit un cri venant de la forêt, Law se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit et découvrit le corps de Aurore au pied d'une sorte de falaise. Il comprit qu'elle fenait de chuter, il inspecta les différentes blessures qu'elle avait, son bras gauche formait un angle peu naturel mais mis à part elle s'en tirait avec juste des égratignures parfois profondes comme sur sa joue droite. Il mit le corps sur son dos et rentra au sous-marin pour soigner la demoiselle. Une fois arrivé ses nakamas déjà réveiller et profitant du soleil matinal furent étonné de la présence de cette inconnue :

-Capitaine qui est cette fille ?

-La seule habitante de l'île et elle est blessée, préparés le bloc. lui répondit-il.

-J'y vais !

Pendant que ses nakamas préparaient le bloc, Law prit son temps, il alla déposer Aurore sur la table d'opération et partit à l'infirmerie cherché une paire de gants et ses scalpels. Une fois de retour au bloc l'opération débuta.

Dans le réfectoire du sous-marin :

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda un membre de l'équipage qui venait juste de se lever.

-Le capitaine a trouvé une fille blessée sur l'île et il vient de la ramener pour la soigner. répondit Sachi.

-Il y avait quelqu'un sur l'île ?!

-Et oui, on a tous été surpris de l'apprendre.

-Elle devait être bien cachée alors…

-Le capitaine a seulement dit qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la forêt, maintenant on doit attendre qu'il sorte du bloc.

C'est plusieurs heures après que le capitaine arriva au réfectoire, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte tous les membres encore présents dans la salle se turent. Law n'y fit pas attention et alla s'asseoir à la place libre à la droite de Bepo. Ban le cuisinier lui apporta de quoi manger :

-Merci.

-De rien, capitaine.

Law commença à manger quand la première question fut posée, il avait mis plus de temps que d'habitude pour le questionner, cela le fit sourire :

-Capitaine qui est cette fille que vous avez ramenée ? demanda Penguin.

-La seule habitante de l'île, elle vivait dans la forêt. Je sais seulement qu'elle s'appelle Aurore. Je lui poserais des questions une fois qu'elle se sera réveillée, Ban pourrais-tu préparé un repas pour plus tard ?

-Oui, capitaine.

-Tu pourras l'apporter directement à l'infirmerie une fois que tu l'auras fait. Si elle se réveille prévenez moi je serais dans ma cabine.

Sur ce il se leva et se dirigea vers sa cabine pour aller se reposer.

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie au même moment :

Aurore reprenait conscience petit à petit, elle se sentait engourdie et légèrement vaseuse, de plus elle avait un épouvantable mal de crane. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglée par la luminosité de la pièce, elle referma les yeux pour ensuite les ouvrir très doucement, histoire de s'habituer à la lumière. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un bruit de porte se fit entendre, en moyen de protection Aurore fit semblant d'être encore inconsciente. Cela du marcher car peu de temps après elle entendit la porte se refermer et des pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Aurore ouvrit donc les yeux et s'assit dans son lit. Elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il y avait des instruments médicaux, une armoire et comme un plan de travail ainsi qu'une petite table à roulette, il y avait également un lit en plus de celui où elle était assise. Cela ressemblait fortement à une infirmerie.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que son bras gauche était dans un plâtre et qu'elle avait plusieurs pansements dont un sur la joue et un sur la jambe. Elle ne voulut pas s'attarder dans ce lieu qui lui était étrangers. Elle avait remarqué une petite fenêtre, elle s'approcha et regarda, la mer et une île se distinguaient à travers la fenêtre. Elle était dans le sous-marin de l'autre abruti !

Aurore se dirigea vers la porte mais pris avant un scalpel histoire de pouvoir se défendre en cas de besoin. Elle pénétra ensuite dans le couloir et partit sur la droite, elle tourna ensuite à gauche dès qu'elle le put et arriva à un escalier. Une fois arrivé en haut, elle tourna encore plusieurs fois pour enfin trouver une porte plus importante que les autres, elle savait que cette porte était celle lui permettant de sortir de la boîte de conserve. Aurore allait appuyer sur la poigné quand :

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda une voix

Oups, grillée. Aurore ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps elle actionna la poignée et s'élança sur le pont, tandis que la personne qui avait parlé essayait de la rattraper. Elle arriva à la rambarde du sous-marin et sauta, sans qu'aucune des personnes présentes sur le pont ne puissent réagir. Elle courra malgré ses pieds nus jusqu'à son chez elle, en faisant plusieurs détours pour semer ses poursuivants. Arriver chez elle, elle enleva l'horrible robe d'hôpital avec laquelle on l'avait habillé et se changea, difficilement à cause de son bras.

* * *

On toqua à la porte :

-Entrer ! fit la voix de Law.

Il vit Bepo, Penguin et Sachi entrés dans sa chambre :

-Capitaine, euuuh… commença Sachi.

-Oui ?

-C'est la fille… continua Penguin. Elle s'est…

-Elle s'est… reprit Law qui commençait clairement à perdre patience.

-Enfuie. Désolé… finit Bepo en mode déprime.

-Quoi ?!

Le chirurgien qui était allonger sur son lit, se leva brusquement attrapa son nodaichi et sortit de la pièce laissant ses nakamas. Il allait retourner l'île s'il le fallait, mais il voulait cette fille dans son équipage. Il partit donc en direction de la forêt pour retrouver cette fugueuse même pas capable de remercier les gens qui l'avaient soigné, il allait lui apprendre. Trafalgar avançait dans une des parties les plus denses de la forêt quand son pied se prit dans le nœud coulant que formait une corde. Le piège se referma sur lui, la corde attachée à un arbre petit et élastique le projeta dans les airs, il se retrouva donc le pied prit dans une corde et la tête en bas. Il grommela en se disant qu'Aurore passerait un très mauvais quart d'heure. De plus, il entendit un bruit de clochette, elle avait attaché des clochettes à l'arbre, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Il allait bien s'amuser, car il tenait toujours son précieux nodaichi…

* * *

Aurore entendit un bruit de clochette, signe qu'un animal s'était fait avoir. Elle arrêta sa lecture et se leva en n'oubliant pas le foulard qui lui servait d'écharpe pour son bras. Elle attrapa son poignard au passage et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit.

Law vit des feuilles bouger non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait, c'était le moment. Avec son nodaichi il coupa la corde et alla se terrer dans les buissons en attendant la petite inconsciente. Son geste avait fait tinté encore plus les clochettes, il entendit alors une remarque qui le fit sourire :

-Voilà, voilà j'arrive mon diner !

Aurore apparut enfin dans son champ de vision, dos à lui les choses sérieuses pouvaient enfin commencées.

Aurore arriva à l'endroit où elle avait posé son piège et constata que ce dernier était vide. Elle examina le bout de corde qui était attaché à l'arbre et constata qu'il avait été coupé net, et merde. Elle eut juste le temps de se redresser que ce qu'elle redoutait se passa. Une lame était placée sous sa gorge et un corps était logé dans son dos :

-Alors c'est comme ça qu'on remercie ceux qui te soigne, miss ?

-J'avais rien demandé.

-Tu t'enfonces, depuis que je te connais tu fais vraiment tout pour finir découper ou me servir de cobaye.

-J'y peux rien si t'es un sadique, psychopathe à tes heures perdus.

-Rejoins mon équipage.

-…

Alors celle-là, elle si attendait pas du tout, ce n'était pas prévu dans ses plans. De plus, prendre enfin la mer avec un type pareil comme capitaine, se serait l'enfer assuré. Si elle partait de son île se serrait seule, elle verrait après :

-Non. Pas envie.

-Je te demande pas d'avoir envie, tu rejoins mon équipage.

-Tu peux pas forcer les gens, lâche-moi.

-Alors règle numéro un ne jamais me donner d'ordre, de deux tu m'appelles capitaine et tu peux me tutoyer…

-J'avais oublié ta crise d'ado… Pour le capitaine tu peux toujours te brosser vu que je ne ferais PAS partis de ton équipage.

-Direction le sous-marin. On poursuivra la conversation là-bas.

-Mais t'es bouché ou bien ?!

Law avait déjà commencé à tirer Aurore par le bras pour qu'elle avance, mais elle semblait fermement décidée à lui compliqué la tâche, en effet elle se débattait comme un beau diable et s'était assisse par terre. Excédé Law lui donna un coup sur la tête avec le manche de son nodaichi, histoire qu'elle soit KO un moment. Il rentra donc au sous-marin avec Aurore encore une fois sur son dos. Quand il arriva, il confia Aurore a Bepo en lui disant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie et de l'attacher avec des menottes en kairoseki pour qu'elle ne puisse pas refaire son escapade, il le prévint également qu'à son retour ils reprendraient leur route. Il remonta ensuite sur le pont où Sachi et Penguin se chamaillaient encore une fois. Il leur dit de le suivre. Ils partirent donc tous les trois chercher les affaires d'Aurore. Une heure plus tard ils étaient de retour et le sous-marin quitta l'île d'Odayaka.

* * *

 **Que va-t-il se passer ? Qu'elle va être la réaction d'Aurore quand elle verra qu'elle a quité son île ? Va-t-elle entrer dans l'équipage du Heart bien sagement, en faisant chier Trafalgar (évidemment) car il a juste bousillé ses plans ? Ou bien va-t-elle rejoindre son île à la nage ? Ou encore...non en fait vous verrez bien.**

 **La suite au prochain épisode...**

 **Le petit portrait d'Aurore (j'ai totalement zappé de la décrire) :** Aurore est une fille de taille moyenne avec de long cheveux bruns le plus souvent relevé en l'air avec une pince lui faisant une queue de cheval. Ses yeux sont à l'origine vert mais en fonction de la lumière ils peuvent devenir gris ou bleu. Niveau habillement, elle s'habille régulièrement avec des vestes à capuches ou des sweats toujours à capuche, bien entendu, avec un jean et des baskets. Elle a donc un look un peu garçon manqué. Sinon sur le point caractère elle adore faire chier son monde (pauvre Traffy, on peut le plaindre), et elle aime pas vraiment qu'il y ait du monde autour d'elle. J'espère que ça vous éclairera sur Aurore.


	4. Un sous-marin et un équipage

**Yo ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **Je viens de découvrir qu'on pouvais voir le nombre de vue qu'une fic pouvait faire (je sais j'ai mis le temps) du coup je remercie les gens qui ont pris le temps de venir voir ma fic. J'suis trop contente ;-). Voilà je me sentais juste obligée de le dire.**

 **Ah oui et avant d'oublier, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, y a pas vraiment d'action pour l'instant, vous inquiétez pas ça va venir.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 :** Un sous-marin et un équipage _

* * *

C'est deux heures plus tard qu'Aurore émergea, elle était partie pour se lever mais fut retenu par une paire de menottes qu'elle avait à la cheville :

-Mais qu'est-ce que ? Trafalgar !

Elle avait reconnu l'infirmerie de ce lamentable sous-marin, et tout le monde savait désormais qu'elle était réveillée. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit prestement sur Bepo :

-Le capitaine va être en colère contre toi si tu continu, déjà qu'il t'a dans le nez. Désolé…

-Euuhhh merci du conseil, mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ? demanda Aurore gentiment à l'ours.

-C'est un tic qu'il a. dit une voix dans le couloir.

-Ok.

-Salut, je me présente, je suis Penguin et lui c'est Bepo.

-Moi c'est Aurore.

-Il parait que tu fais partie de l'équipage… dit Penguin.

-Non, c'est hors de question. Je refuse d'être sous les ordres de ce fou, abruti, sadique et psychopathe qui vous sert de capitaine.

-Que de compliments à mon égard, tu me fais trop d'honneurs Miss. Penguin, Bepo laissé nous seuls.

-Oui capitaine.

-Et merde… se lamenta Aurore.

-Un problème Miss ?

-Oui, toi et ton sous-marin, c'est l'équipage des poussins ? _(et oui, de nouveau une blague de merde...)_

Il ne répondit pas à cette énième provocation et s'approcha du lit où se trouvait Aurore qui déglutit bruyamment. Il se contenta de lui enlever les menottes qu'elle avait à la cheville et qui la retenait au lit :

-Bon bah merci et à la prochaine.

-Je serais toi je regarderais par le hublot… dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Elle se méfia et regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, il avait pas l'air de plaisanté, en même temps elle doutait qu'il sache ce qu'était l'humour. Aurore s'approcha du hublot et regarda la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue, où était son île ? Un point se dessinait à l'horizon, il répondit à sa question muette :

-Le point au loin c'est ton île.

-Quoi ?! Elle devait avoir mal compris.

-Je n'aime pas me répéter et tu sembles avoir parfaitement compris.

-Que…

-Bienvenue dans l'équipage du Heart, suis-moi.

-Mais va te faire foutre avec tes ordres, je ne veux pas être dans ton équipage pour qui tu t'es pris ? Qui t'as permis de me faire quitter mon île ?

-Je te voulais dans mon équipage et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, et accessoirement je me suis pris pour ton capitaine donc tu me dois le respect.

-Le respect, mais tu sais où tu peux te le foutre ton respect ? Je respecte les gens qui respecte les autres, pas un adolescent qui fait sa crise et est pourri gâté !

Elle s'approcha de Law prête à le gifler, mais il attrapa son bras bloquant le coup. Elle se débâtit comme elle le put mais elle ne réussit pas à lui faire lâcher prise. Et elle voulait battre Scipion, mais qu'elle idiote elle était, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter son île, elle n'était pas prête et en avait parfaitement conscience. Ce type pour qui se prenait-il pour changer ses plans ?

Law ne réagit pas, Aurore lui manquait volontairement de respect mais il l'avait arraché à son île donc il ne lui verrait rien, enfin pour le moment. Elle lui avait déjà donné suffisamment de mal pour qu'il réussisse à la faire entrer dans son équipage, ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore accepté. Il l'entraina dans le couloir à sa suite pour lui montrer sa cabine. Ils empruntèrent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant une porte, Aurore se débattant toujours :

-Voilà ta cabine, la mienne est juste en face. Je te laisse t'installer.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et la laissa seule. Elle lui ferrait regretter, ça il pouvait en être sûr il allait en baver.

* * *

Aurore se retrouva seule, abasourdis dans le couloir, elle entra dans sa cabine et découvrit toute ses affaires déposées en tas sur un bureau et son coffre qui contenait ses vêtements au pied d'un lit. Elle se jeta sur son lit et laissa libre court à ses larmes qu'elle retenait. Elle pleura un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Aurore examina la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait qui était sa cabine comme l'avait dit Trafalgar. Il y avait une porte au fond de la pièce, une salle de bain privée, heureusement car l'équipage avait l'air d'être composé que d'hommes. Au moins elle serait tranquille, elle prit une douche pour effacé ses traces de larmes et changé ses vêtements qui avaient l'air d'avoir été trainé par terre pendant un moment. Puis Aurore rangea ses affaires comme elle le voulait dans la pièce. Elle n'avait cependant toujours pas accepté le fait d'avoir été contrainte à entrer dans l'équipage c'est pourquoi elle ne voulait pas se mêler aux autres, créée des liens avec eux, même si le gars de tout à l'heure avait l'air sympa comme l'ours malgré sa capacité à s'excuser pour un rien. On toqua à la porte la sortant de ses pensées :

-Oui ?

-Le capitaine m'a demandé de te faire visité le sous-marin avant d'aller manger. dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais sache que tu peux aller dire à TON capitaine, que je ne compte pas m'éterniser dans sa boite de conserve jaune canari et j'ai pas faim. Désolé d'avoir été direct avec toi, mais je sortirais pas.

-Euuuhh ok.

Sachi ne s'y attendait pas, il remonta donc au réfectoire car il savait que le capitaine s'y trouvait. Ce dernier ne fut pas étonné de le voir remonté seul :

-Capitaine j'ai un message pour vous, « Je ne compte pas m'éterniser dans sa boite de conserve jaune canari et j'ai pas faim ».

-Je vois.

Trafalgar décida d'aller affronter la gamine effrontée qu'il avait recueilli. Il alla d'abord dans sa cabine chercher un oreiller et se dirigea vers la porte d'en face :

-Room. Shambles.

-What ?!

-On va manger. Et après tu auras le droit à une petite leçon sur le respect que tu dois à tes nakamas.

-J'ai pas faim. Faut le dire comment pour que tu comprennes ?!

-Ne me manque pas de respect.

-M'en fout.

-… il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Un petit tour au labo ne devrait pas te faire de mal, suis-moi.

-Dans tes rêves.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

Law attrapa Aurore par la taille et la mit sur son épaule tel un sac de patates. Ils arrivèrent alors à une porte en métal qu'il ouvrit, il jeta ensuite son sac dans la pièce et ferma la porte à clé avant de partir :

-Mais qu'est-ce que ?!

Aurore se trouvait dans une pièce avec différents bocaux contenant des organes humains à premières vues, un œil baignait dans du formol, un estomac et quelque chose impossible à identifier :

-Trafalgar ! Laisse-moi sortir ! hurla-t-elle mais Law était déjà partit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au réfectoire :

-Nous avons une nouvelle nakama dans l'équipage, elle est un peu suicidaire c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas vous la présenter ce soir. annonça Law à son équipage.

-Cool. fit Penguin. En plus, elle est jolie et elle a l'air sympa.

-Parle pour toi, elle m'a littéralement envoyé chier.

-Désolé…

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? demandèrent Sachi et Penguin en même temps à Bepo.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de manger Law retourna au labo chercher Aurore qui devait être tétaniser devant ses bocaux. Devant la porte un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, elle n'avait pas osé ! Law ouvrit la porte d'un coup, pendant qu'elle parlait :

-Dommage que je sache pas visé…

Un triste spectacle attendait Law, en effet Aurore avait placé plusieurs de ses précieux bocaux en forme de pyramide à l'autre bout de la pièce, dont un qui était explosé au sol un œil présent au milieu du verre et du formol :

-Jamais été bonne au chamboule tout, c'est triste…

Elle remarqua enfin la présence de Law à l'entrée de la pièce qui semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre, mais elle n'y fit pas attention attrapant un nouveau bocal sous son regard meurtrier, elle lui demanda :

-C'est quoi là-dedans ? J'arrive pas à déterminer ce que c'est.

Il ne dit rien et s'avança vers elle de plus en plus menaçant, il lui arracha le bocal des mains et le reposa sur l'étagère où il se trouvait initialement. Il attrapa ensuite Aurore par l'oreille et la tira à sa suite, cela devenait une habitude. Quand Law arriva à la cabine d'Aurore, il ouvrit la porte et la jeta dans la pièce. Il alla ensuite s'enfermer dans sa cabine, histoire de se calmer les nerfs car s'il entamait une discussion avec Aurore, il la disséquerait.

Aurore ne compris d'abord pas, ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle avait juste mal à l'oreille. Puis elle réalisa, qu'il n'avait rien dit, dorénavant il faudrait se méfier encore plus du chirurgien si elle tenait à sa vie. Ne sachant plus quoi faire elle se blottit dans son lit et s'endormit.

* * *

Aurore se réveilla le lendemain en entendant toquer à sa porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir, un jeune homme avec une casquette verte et des cheveux roux se tenait devant elle :

-Salut.

-Salut, je viens pour te faire visiter le sous-marin et pour information le capitaine ne m'a rien demandé cette fois ci.

-Oh euuhh désolé pour hier, j'ai aucune excuse pour justifier mon comportement…

-Pas grave, aller vient je te fais la visite.

-Attend deux minutes, stp.

Aurore referma la porte au nez de Sachi et se changea en quatrième vitesse, avant de réapparaitre devant son nakama :

-J'suis prête, on peut y aller. fit-elle avec un sourire enfantin.

-Bien donc pour commencer je m'appelle Sachi.

-Aurore. dit-elle en lui tendant la main qu'il serra.

-On y va, alors à cet étage se trouve toute les cabines de l'équipage, les seuls à posséder une cabine individuelle s'est toi et le capitaine. Perso, je partage ma cabine avec Penguin et Bepo.

-Ok.

Ils se dirigèrent à l'étage le plus bas de la salle des machines, où il fessait très chaud nota Aurore puis ils remontèrent d'un étage, où se trouvait la salle d'entrainement, la salle de bain commune, l'infirmerie et le laboratoire du capitaine qu'elle avait déjà eu la chance de visité la veille. Enfin, ils finirent par le premier étage où se trouvait la salle commune, le réfectoire et une petite bibliothèque qui comptait un nombre important d'ouvrages :

-Voilà on a fini… On peut aller manger si tu veux.

-Yep.

Sachi venait d'entendre le ventre d'Aurore, il fallait dire qu'elle avait pas mangé de la journée hier. C'est pourquoi, ils se rendirent au réfectoire pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, où Ban les accueilli ainsi qu'une petite partie de l'équipage qui se réveillait doucement. Aurore nota que Trafalgar n'était pas là, heureusement pour elle, je pourrais manger tranquille se dit-elle. Elle s'installa à la place libre à côté de Sachi et Ban amena à ses deux nakamas de quoi faire un copieux petit-déj. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils rejoignirent Penguin qui se trouvait dans la salle commune :

-Ça va mieux ton bras ? demanda ce dernier à Aurore.

-Niquel, j'ai pas mal du tout.

-C'est normal, c'est le capitaine qui t'as soigné.

-Mmmhh…

Aurore se refroidit brusquement en entendant le mot capitaine, Penguin le nota dans un coin de sa tête et proposa à Sachi et Aurore de jouer aux cartes. Ils acceptèrent et les parties s'enchainèrent pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, quand Aurore en eut marre de perdre et décida de laisser les garçons jouer tous les deux. Elle se rendit dans la salle qui l'avait intrigué lors de la visite de Sachi, la bibliothèque, une fois dedans elle apprécia le nombre de livres présents dans une seule et même pièce. Aurore regarda les différents ouvrages et en prit deux avant de retourner dans sa cabine pour aller les lire en toute tranquillité. A peine avait-elle refermé la porte que c'est la porte d'en face qui s'ouvrit Law en sortit et se dirigea vers la droite, j'ai eu chaud se dit Aurore. Elle se jeta ensuite sur son lit et commença à lire les livres qu'elle avait emprunter, avant de s'endormir. C'est seulement quand Bepo vint la chercher pour midi qu'elle émergea de son sommeil. Elle s'excusa auprès de Bepo qui était venu la chercher pour rien, car elle n'avait pas faim. Aurore reprit donc sa lecture laissant Bepo remonter seule au réfectoire :

-Elle est où ? demanda Law à Bepo.

-Elle n'avait pas faim, désolé…

-Je vois. C'est une habitude visiblement...

Law se doutait que la miss ne voulait pas le croiser suite à ses exploits. Mais elle avait oublié une chose qu'il était médecin et ne tolérait pas que ses nakamas manquent un seul repas, surtout quand il avait dû les soigner quelques jours avant. C'est pourquoi, il se leva et se rendit dans la cabine de la miss.

* * *

 **Ça** **va encore partir en live...**

 **Je l'ai pas fait jusqu'à maintenant mais svp une petite review.**


	5. Le retour d'un personnage

**Bidonjour !**

 **Alors un chapitre de plus, pour l'instant on reste dans la partie Aurore fait connaissance avec les Hearts, le temps que je trouve des idées pour la suite. Bon y a quand même un peu d'action à la fin mais... vous verrez bien.**

 **Je remercies les personnes qui ont laissé une review, ça prouve que cette fic est lue, merci beaucoup les gens ;-) :**

 **FireBird539 :** _Merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas la suite est prévue, j'ai même des chapitres d'avances._

 _ **crocro. paul :** Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic est "super" pour reprendre tes mots. Aurore est en effet légèrement suicidaire et bien que Law laisse coulé pour l'instant... j'en dis pas plus mais comme on dit "la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid."_

 **Lena D. Emma :** _Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic. Pour la longueur des chapitres je sais qu'ils sont un peu court mais c'est surtout pour couper à des endroits qui font bien chier le monde donc je_ _sais pas si je réussirais à écrire plus long. Et au départ je pensais pas faire un Law trop psychopathe avec son équipage, mais avec d'autres personnages pourquoi pas, j'ai quelques idées en tête. Par contre sadique il le sera._

 **Je vous embête pas plus longtemps.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4 : _**_Le retour d'un personnage_

* * *

On toqua de nouveau à la porte, Aurore grommela mais répondit quand même :

-Oui ?

-… pas de réponse mais on retoqua à la porte

-Quoi ?!

Aurore se leva les sourcils froncés et ouvrit la porte brusquement avec colère, oups, c'était Law qui avait frappé :

-J'ai pas faim.

-Elle voulut refermer la porte mais un pied l'empêchait de la fermer :

-J'ai pas faim, t'es sourd ou quoi ?

-Le respect il est où ?

-Je l'ai bouffé, c'est pour ça que j'ai plus faim.

-Fini de jouer, tu viens manger ou je te porte.

-Non ! C'est bon, j'arrive.

Elle retourna en quatrième vitesse dans sa cabine marqué la page où elle s'était arrêtée avant de rejoindre Trafalgar qui l'attendait. Une fois devant lui, il se mit en route sans dire un mot, et elle le suivit. Quand il entra dans le réfectoire un calme olympien se fit. Aurore pensa que même ses nakamas avaient peur de lui mais quel capitaine était-il bon sang ? Elle entra à la suite de Law dans la pièce et fit face à tout l'équipage au complet qui la fixait. N'ayant pas vu autant de monde réunis dans un même endroit depuis longtemps Aurore se sentit mal à l'aise :

-Je vous présente Aurore, votre nouvelle nakama. dit Law

-Salut les gens !

-Salut !

Aurore vit Sachi et Penguin qui lui faisait signe, elle se dirigea naturellement vers eux, l'équipage la fixant toujours. Elle s'assit à la droite de Penguin, pendant que ses nakamas reprenaient leurs activités, ses épaules se relâchèrent. Un homme s'approcha d'Aurore avec une assiette dans les mains :

-Voilà Mam'selle de quoi manger, m'appel Ban et je suis le cuisinier de ce navire.

-Salut Ban. Donc si j'ai faim j'viens te voir. lui répondit-elle avec le sourire.

-Ouaip. dit-il lui rendant son sourire puis il s'éloigna.

Aurore n'avait pas faim mais l'odeur qui s'échappait de son assiette l'attira énormément, elle commença à manger jusqu'à ce que l'assiette soit vide, c'était carrément meilleur que ce qu'elle se faisait à manger depuis des lustres. Quand les autres eurent également terminé leur assiette, Ban apporta le désert. C'était de la salade de fruits, Aurore prit sa part et l'avala trouvant ça bon alors qu'en temps normal elle n'était pas très fruits. Une fois le repas terminer ses nakamas partirent finir leur corvée avant d'aller se coucher ou allèrent se détendre dans la salle commune, Aurore se dirigea dans sa cabine ayant un livre à finir, mais sur le trajet elle se sentit suivi en effet c'était Law qui la suivait depuis qu'elle était sortie du réfectoire, elle l'ignora royalement mais quand elle voulut rentrer dans sa cabine on l'attrapa par le bras :

-Quoi ? dit Aurore mécontente.

-J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

-Et si j'ai pas envie de répondre ?

-T'as pas le choix.

-Pfff… Mais il est chiant. murmura Aurore dans sa barbe.

-Tu as dit quelque chose Miss ?

-Hein euh non rien, rien du tout.

-Mmh.

Law ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour que la miss puisse entrer, il entra juste après elle et referma la porte.

Aurore regarda la chambre de Law et fut surprise du bordel qui y régnait à croire qu'il savait pas rangé sa chambre à son âge ! Il était vraiment un ado en pleine crise. A part le bordel régnant en maître, Aurore remarque un bureau avec un fauteuil, une bibliothèque bien fournie en livres de médecine et un grand lit deux places ainsi qu'une petite porte qui devait mené à une salle de bain privé, il était capitaine après tout. Elle s'installa donc en tailleur sur le lit, Law alla s'asseoir dans son siège et observa Aurore :

-Un problème ? demanda-t-elle devant se regarda insistant.

-Non aucun. Bien commençons. Dis-moi ton nom ?

-Aurore.

-Je le sais déjà ça, tu me l'as dit sur ton île. Ton nom complet. Quel est-il ?

-Mukihara... Mukihara D. Aurore. lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

-Une D, intéressant. Que faisais-tu seule sur l'île où on t'a trouvé ?

-J'étais en vacances sur cette jolie petite île printanière.

-Ne te paye pas ma tête.

-C'est la seule réponse que tu obtiendras de moi.

Law pouvait lire la détermination d'Aurore dans ses yeux ainsi qu'une profonde mélancolie, et elle n'était pas prête de lâcher un mot de plus :

-Ton âge ?

-19 ans.

-Tu fais plus jeune. Je pense que ça doit être à cause de ton âge mental auquel je ne donne pas plus de deux ans.

-T'as pas le droit dire ça.

-J'ai tous les droits sur mon bateau Miss. Mais pas toi, donc donne-moi encore un ordre un seul et tu finis pardessus bord.

-Mouais même pas cap !

-Tu veux parier ?

-Non, c'est bon. D'autres questions ?

-As-tu mangé un fruit du démon ?

-Non.

-Que sais-tu faire ?

-Comment ça ?

-Par exemple la cuisine ou autre.

-Oh, je sais faire la cuisine, bricoler quelques p'tits trucs et me battre, enfin un peu...

-Très bien, à partir de demain tu aideras Ban en cuisine.

-D'accord.

-Je n'ai plus de questions à te poser… pour le moment.

Sur ce Aurore se leva et alla finir son livre dans sa cabine, avant d'aller se doucher pour ensuite s'endormir comme une souche.

* * *

-Île en vue. dit Bepo.

-Cool ! s'exclama Aurore qui profitait de l'air marin sur le pont.

-A nous les jolies filles. s'extasièrent Penguin et Sachi.

-Pervers.

-Aurore tu peux pas comprendre t'es pas un homme. répliqua Sachi.

-Encore heureux, si c'est pour ressembler à ça…

-On t'a rien fait pour mériter ça. dit Penguin.

-Quelle répartie, j'suis impressionnée les gars. fit Aurore en sifflant. Aller je vais préparer mon sac pour profiter de l'île.

-Les filles et leur sac…

-Un problème Sachi ? demanda Aurore avec un regard noir.

-Pas du tout.

Aurore retourna dans sa cabine pour préparer son sac, regrettant le fait de devoir quitter Sachi, Penguin et Bepo, ils allaient lui manquer ceux-là. En effet, Aurore ne voulait pas profiter plus longtemps de l'équipage qu'elle avait été contrainte de rejoindre, elle partait pour aller réaliser sa vengeance.

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard sur l'île. Tout l'équipage, Aurore comprise, se réunit sur le pont attendant que le capitaine veuille bien donner ses ordres :

-On ne restera pas longtemps sur cette île juste le temps que le logpose se recharge. prévint Law. Ban je te laisse désigné quelques personnes pour t'aider dans les courses. Bepo, Penguin, Sachi et Aurore vous viendrez avec moi pour trouver des informations, les autres vous avez quartier libre.

-Oui capitaine ! répondit l'équipage, sauf…

-Aurore ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as compris ce que je viens de dire ?

-Bien sûr pourquoi ? fit-elle innocemment.

-J'attend.

-J'espère que t'es patient. Bon on y va ?

-…

Il faudrait que je réfléchisse à un moyen de lui passer tout envie de me manquer de respect, pensa Law. Le groupe de cinq se mit en marche dans les rues de cette île estivale à la recherche d'un bar de pirates et de malfrats en tout genre. Ils empruntèrent la grande rue, qui était vraiment bondé de monde, c'est à ce moment qu'Aurore se sentit mal. En effet, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'elle avait côtoyé autant de monde. Sa tête commença à tourner et son estomac se crispa, une petite rue sur la droite semblait moins empruntée, elle alla donc vers la ruelle sans informée les autres de son changement de direction. A l'entrée de la ruelle se trouvait un petit panneau d'affichage montrant plusieurs avis de recherche par curiosité son œil s'attarda sur les différents visages, dont un quel reconnu sans mal. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, sa main attrapa l'avis de recherche et l'arracha du panneau. Elle rangea sa trouvaille dans sa poche, même si le contact du papier la brulait, tellement elle haïssait cette personne. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua être seule, Trafalgar et les autres n'avaient pas remarqué qu'elle était partie. Elle partit donc à l'opposer de la grande rue pour ne pas tomber sur les Hearts et ainsi poursuivre seule son aventure.

Le groupe de Law arriva enfin à un bar, il allait leur dire qu'il rentrerait seul lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Aurore avait disparue :

-Où est Aurore ?

-Hein ?! s'écrièrent les trois.

-Elle était derrière nous. dit Penguin.

-Elle s'est peut-être perdue. supposa Sachi.

-Désolé.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, la miss s'est volontairement fait la belle. Je vous laisse obtenir les informations habituelles et rentrer directement au sous-marin, j'vais la chercher, Bepo avec moi.

-Oui capitaine.

Bepo et Law retournèrent dans la foule de la grande rue à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, sur la direction qu'avait pris Aurore. Mais les rues et ruelles qui jonchaient la grande rue était impressionnant mais loin de les impressionner, ils se séparèrent et commencèrent les recherches chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Aurore avait réussi à trouver un endroit, qui lui permettrait d'accéder aux toits des maisons qui l'entouraient, elle parvint à monter tout en pestant contre son plâtre qui la geignait. Une fois sur les toits Aurore put admirer l'étendu de la ville et observer ce qui se passait dans la rue. De plus, elle se sentait moins oppresser car il n'y avait personne à part elle. Sautant de toit en toit Aurore se sentait libre, elle pouvait voir sans être vue. Elle distingua une rue vide de toute présence humaine, elle réussit à descendre et continua sa ballade jusqu'à ce qu'on l'attrape par la capuche de son sweat :

-Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Ce ne serait pas la fille dont il avait parlé autrefois ? demanda une voix d'homme.

-Si c'est bien elle. Il va être content de pouvoir faire disparaitre le seul témoin du massacre d'autrefois. répondit une autre voix d'homme.

-Alors ma belle, tu te souviens du capitaine de mon pote ici présent ?

* * *

 **Le retour d'une certaine personne... mais qui ? Telle est la question... Je vous avais bien dit qu'il y aurait un peu d'action mais l** **a grosse sadique que je suis va vous faire attendre.**

 **Salut, salut ! Et n'oubliez pas une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Et j'ai une question à vous posez est ce que vous voulez voir Aurore et Law en couple ?**


	6. Le sauvetage

**Yo !**

 **Alors voilà après avoir peser le pour et le contre je publie quand même un chapitre aujourd'hui, si je continue comme ça j'aurais plus de chapitre en avance... Je préfère prévenir le chapitre est un peu court... plus que d'habitude.**

 **Réponse aux romans : Comme vous avez pu le remarquer dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai voulu rendre un petit hommage au respect, mort avant même sa naissance...**

 **Nifelheim :** J'adore lire tes reviews, elles me font plaisir à chaque fois :D (même si tu trouves qu'elles font gros pâtés). Je suis désolée que tu n'es pas été prévenue pour la sortie des chapitres, je dois être maudite :'( , j'espère que ça va pas le faire à chaque fois... Sinon comme tu as pu le remarquer j'aime bien d'écrire ce que j'imagine dans ma tête c'est pourquoi j'ai fait la petite visite guidée du sous-marin, et encore j'essaie de réduire la description pour pas que se soit trop lourd. Enfin, voilà pour la petite histoire. Merci pour les conseils pour annoncer subtilement le couple Aurore/Law, j'ai un chapitre en cours ou j'en ai mis quelques uns. J'espère que tu prendras toujours autant plaisir à lire ;-)

 **Kikoo Kiloo :** Je devais être aussi explosé que toi quand tu as lu la fic, que quand j'ai lu ta review. J'ai enfin trouvé la répartie ! Alléluia ! Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire en face de Tu-sais-qui (au départ j'ai cru que tu parlais de Voldemort, je venais juste de lire une fic sur Harry Potter...). Par contre j'étais grave contente quand tu as mis que j'avais fait des progrès, "La vie n'est plus cruel" (J'ai fait exprès m'accuser pas d'avoir _ENCORE_ fait une faute). Enfin, je voulais te dire que je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler quand tu dis que la description d'Aurore te fait penser à quelqu'un, alors voilà :

 **"Tout les personnages et les situations de cette fic sont fictifs, et toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des situations existantes ou ayant existé sont purement fortuite."**

 **Bonne lecture XD !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 :** Le sauvetage _

* * *

L'homme qui tenait Aurore la fit tourner de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir le pote en question. Elle n'eut pas le moindre doute, l'homme qui avait tué la petite fille ! Jamais elle n'avait pu oublier ce visage. Son sang se glaça, pendant que le tueur parla :

-Vois-tu mon capitaine m'a envoyé faire disparaitre une certaine fille qui aurait été témoin du massacre de la ville d'Odayaka car il voudrait devenir un grand corsaire. Cependant malgré le fait que la marine a occulté la disparition d'un village, il a de cela quatre ans, il leur reste des preuves montrant qu'il était proche de cette île à peu près au moment des faits, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-… Aurore fit non de la tête.

-On t'a déjà dit de répondre, la leçon d'il y a quatre ans ne t'a pas servi apparemment. Fit l'homme d'une voix menaçante en collant une baffe à Aurore, si fort que sa tête tourna, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits.

-Oui, je vois très bien. émit Aurore d'une voix roque. Vous avez tué mes parents !

-C'est une grave accusation, mesures-tu les conséquences que pourrait avoir tes paroles ? se moqua l'homme. Je pourrais abréger tes souffrances ici et maintenant mais le capitaine veut finir lui-même le travail. Mais il a pas préciser si je devais te ramener avec toute ta santé mentale, on va pouvoir s'amuser tous les trois.

Il caressa la joue d'Aurore avec ses doigts, avant de rigoler :

-Connard ! lâcha Aurore de rage.

-Oh mais dis donc on va se calmer, je vois que tu es blessé se serait moche si je venais à faire ça.

Il joignit les gestes à la parole et fit ce qui avait en tête, attrapant le bras d'Aurore, il brisa le plâtre à main nue faisant hurler cette dernière de douleur. Il jubilait de l'effet qu'il avait produit chez la jeune femme. Ils partirent ensuite tous les trois vers le port pour prendre un bateau, direction l'enfer.

* * *

Law et Bepo cherchaient depuis maintenant un moment Aurore, il avait fait toute les rues mais rien pas un signe de la direction que la miss avait pris. Law était en colère de s'être fait avoir, il savait que la miss ne voulait pas être une Heart, il avait relâché son attention un instant et elle en avait profité pour filer. Ils se résignèrent à retourner au port qui était loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Law et Bepo durent prendre un nombre incalculable de ruelle et de rue parfois très peuplé où la vie régnait en maitre parfois dénuée de tout présence humaine. Ils étaient proches su port lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix bien connue qui parlait avec deux hommes :

-Lâchez-moi !

-On t'as déjà dit de taire gamine ! Tu vas morflée.

Un bruit de coup se fit entendre, Aurore venait de nouveau de se prendre un coup, dans l'estomac cette fois-ci, elle cracha un filet de sang. Law était surpris devant ce triste spectacle, que pouvait lui vouloir ces hommes, en effet il avait cru comprendre qu'Aurore n'avait jamais quitté son île natale alors comment connaissait-elle ces hommes ? Mais pour l'heure sa nakama était en train de se faire maltraiter, il n'allait pas laisser ces deux hommes s'en tirer à si bon compte :

-Bepo, on y va.

-Oui capitaine.

Une sphère bleue se forma autour des deux hommes, un shambles fut prononcé et Aurore se retrouva dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle redressa la tête et aperçu le visage de Law, elle était sauvée, ses muscles se détendirent et ses paupières se fermèrent.

Law constata que la miss venait de s'évanouir, il fit un bond en arrière évitant le coup de l'homme qui avait frappé Aurore, il la déposa à terre pour pouvoir combattre. Il avait échangé sa place avec celui qui tenait Aurore pour que les hommes soient séparés et que la miss ne serve pas de moyen de pression, c'est Bepo qui combattait à quelques mètres de là le deuxième homme qui ne tarda pas à être KO face au Kung Fu de l'ours. Law ne mit pas longtemps à régler son compte à son adversaire, mais avant de lui porter le coup final, il lui demanda :

-Cette fille, que représente-t-elle pour toi ?

-Hahaha ! Comme si j'allais te le dire.

L'homme attrapa un poignard qu'il avait dans sa poche et se porta lui-même un coup mortel en plein cœur. Law devait se rendre à l'évidence s'il voulait des réponses il devrait forcer Aurore à parler. Bepo prit la miss dans ses bras et suivit son capitaine jusqu'au sous-marin.

Avant d'arriver Aurore émergea et se blottit un peu plus contre une fourrure blanche et chaude, c'était agréable. Elle reconnut Bepo qui la portait et devant eux Trafalgar marchait d'un pas vif :

-Capitaine, Aurore est réveillée. Désolé.

-Bepo fallait pas lui dire…

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu peux.

Law se mit à la hauteur de son second et d'Aurore :

-Qui étaient ces hommes ?

-Personne. se rembrunit Aurore.

-Mais bien sûr, tu t'es frappé toi-même à l'arcade et à la lèvre jusqu'au sang et par la même occasion tu as détruit ton plâtre toute seule comme une grande. Ne me ment pas.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui était ces hommes, cela ne te regarde aucunement.

-Un de mes nakamas est blessé, je vais devoir le soigner et cela ne me regarde pas… Tu rêves Miss. Je trouverais bien un moyen de te faire parler.

Aurore ne répondit pas, et personne ne parla jusqu'au sous-marin. Elle fut emmenée à l'infirmerie où Law lui refit son plâtre et soigna les plaies qu'elle avait au visage. Tout le temps qu'il la soignât, il remarqua que la miss évitait son regard et gardait la bouche étroitement fermée. Law en profita pour enlever les pansements et les fils, qu'il avait fait après la chute du ravin, avant de quitté l'infirmerie. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec de quoi mangé mais c'était sans compté que la miss était déjà partie.

Elle s'était rendue dans sa cabine, une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte à clé Aurore ouvrit les vannes et se recroquevilla au sol en pleurant, elle savait désormais que Scipion voulait sa peau. Son cauchemar reprenait vie, et d'une certaine manière Law lui avait sauvé la vie en la forçant à rejoindre son équipage car le tueur de cette après-midi était proche de son île, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait été seule, on toqua à la porte ce qui la fit sortir de ces sombres pensées :

-Aurore. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis ? demanda Law à travers la porte.

-Je ne fuis pas ! Je veux juste être seule.

-Pourquoi t'obstines-tu as ne pas nous parler ? On peut t'aider.

-Non ! trancha-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas m'aider, tu ne pourras jamais m'aider.

-…

Voyant que c'était peine perdue il laissa Aurore seule, alors qu'il savait qu'elle avait subi un choc psychologique aujourd'hui. Il pouvait être froid, distant, cruel mais quand il s'agissait de ses nakamas, c'était une autre paire de manche. Certes, il les menaçait parfois mais il ne jouait pas avec leur douleur et il voulait sincèrement aider Aurore déjà à s'intégrer mais aussi à se confier car il voyait bien que son passé la hantait. Il ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'il n'aurait pas gagné un minimum sa confiance, il alla se coucher en réfléchissant à un moyen qui permettrait à Aurore de s'ouvrir.

* * *

 **Comme vous avez pu le remarquer (ou pas) j'ai mis un titre à mes chapitres, si jamais vous avez d'autres idées de titre je suis preneuse.**

 **A la prochaine les gens !**

 **Oubliez pas la review, sinon Aurore boude, et plus elle boude plus elle est chiante.**


	7. Une ouverture possible

**Hallo Leute !**

 **J'avais envie de parler Allemand. Bref, un nouveau chapitre que vous avez attendu avec impatience, je le sais, je peux vous voir.**

 **Passons aux reviews, avant que ma folie ne prenne le dessus :**

 **Nifelheim :** Merci, j'suis contente que tu continues de lire ;). Alors Aurore va s'ouvrir un peu, sans dévoilé son passé car elle est juste aussi têtue qu'une mule, sans que Law est vraiment besoin de faire grand chose. C'est l'équipage qui va l'aider enfin tu verras dans ce chapitre. Après il faudra attendre encore un peu genre 4-5 chapitres avant qu'elle s'ouvre vraiment. Et oui je suis violente avec Aurore, on peut la plaindre, c'est que le début.

 **Kikoo Kiloo :** J'suis fière de participer à ton entrainement. Alors oui tu vas faire des abdos pendant un moment, déjà je pense que juste le prochain chapitre rien que le thème devrait te faire marrer. Bref...Alors le petit moment d'explication en fait Scipion a massacrer le village d'Aurore il y a quatre ans, mais il avait pas encore envie de devenir Shichibukai (comme tu l'as écrit dans ta review, j'suis sûre qu'y a pas de faute) par contre on sait pas pourquoi il a tué tout le monde, peut-être que Scipion était sous les ordres de quelqu'un, on sait pas. Sauf qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui Scipion veut monter en puissance et devenir un Shichibukai mais la marine possède des preuves contre Scipion sur le massacre. C'est pour ça que Scipion veut faire disparaître la première preuve, Aurore, avant que la marine la trouve. Et l'histoire pour le moment se situe avant Sabaody (j'en ai besoin pour une de mes idées), et t'inquiète pas Aurore va devenir plus forte quand Law aura fait certaine découverte dans 4-5 chapitres. Y a des choses qui vont aider, j'en dit pas plus. J'espère que les explications auront aider.

 **Gut zu lesen !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 :**_ _Une ouverture possible_

* * *

Elle se réveilla le lendemain les joues baignées de larmes et en sueur. Elle s'était endormit contre la porte et son passé était revenu la hanté lui faisant revivre ce qu'elle voulait tant oubliée. Aurore alla prendre une douche avant de s'habiller et de partir en direction du réfectoire pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle ne voulait croiser personne mais il faudrait bien un jour affronter le regard de ceux qui habitaient le sous-marin ne serait-ce que pour le quitter, donc autant le faire maintenant. Quand elle entra deux personnes se précipitèrent vers elle :

-Ça va tu n'as rien ? demandèrent Sachi et Penguin.

-Hein ?! Euuh non, à part des blessures légères et le fait qu'on ait dû me refaire mon plâtre, ça va.

-Tant mieux. Viens, il faut que tu manges un truc.

-D'accord. dit Aurore avec une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres.

Ils allèrent s'installer à table, pendant que Ban servait ce qu'il venait de préparer :

-Salut, Aurore. dit Ban.

-Salut Ban.

-Tiens goutes moi ça, ça te requinquera.

-Merchi. fit-elle en mordant dans le croissant qu'il fenait de lui donner.

-De rien.

-Alors, comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda Penguin.

-… J'ai pas très envie dans parlé.

-Je comprends, mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler on est là.

-Merci. Vous ne m'en voulez pas d'être partie ?

-Pourquoi on t'en voudrait t'es là, non ? C'est l'essentiel. lui répondit Sachi.

Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, elle qui pensait qu'ils lui feraient la tête. Elle s'était trompée et en beauté :

-J'suis désolé…

-Tu vas pas nous la faire à la Bepo, maintenant, on t'en veux pas. On sait que tu as voulu partir, mais c'est pas grave, t'es avec nous maintenant. On s'en fout, c'est le présent qui compte.

-Merci les gars.

Aurore s'était trouvé des amis, des personnes sur qui elle pouvait compter jamais elle ne se serait imaginée ça, il y a encore quelques jours. Elle ne serait plus seule, désormais elle voulait faire partie des Hearts. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à Trafalgar… Quand on parle du loup, il arrive.

Law se trouvait à la porte du réfectoire et même s'il ne le montra pas il était surpris de la présence d'Aurore. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, elle détourna brusquement les yeux, cela l'amusa quelque peu. Il alla s'asseoir et prit son café. Finalement, il n'aurait pas besoin de mettre son plan en action, Penguin et Sachi semblaient sans s'en rendre compte aider la miss à s'ouvrir.

* * *

La semaine se passa calmement et Law remarqua qu'Aurore l'évitait volontairement pour retarder le moment des explications, elle ne l'avait même pas fait chier de la semaine, ni même tentée. De toute façon, il finirait bien par découvrir ce qu'elle cachait, alors il la laissait, lui faisant croire qu'il n'avait rien remarquer.

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'elle évitait Trafalgar, mais elle était sûre d'une chose il avait remarqué son manège. On ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'elle était très discrète, en effet dès qu'il rentrait dans une pièce soit elle l'ignorait royalement, soit elle quittait la pièce. Elle se trouvait en ce moment avec Ban et l'aidait à cuisiner le repas du soir :

-Hey Aurore à quoi tu penses ?

-A rien.

-Tu me la ferras pas, on sait tous que sur la dernière île tu t'es faite agresser et comme par hasard depuis ce jour-là tu prends bien soin d'éviter un maximum le capitaine. Alors qu'à tu as dire pour ta défense ?

-Rien, à part que s'est compliqué.

-Tu sais je sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête de pioche, mais je suis sûr d'un truc le capitaine veut juste t'aider.

-Mmmh… Stp, Ban j'ai pas envie d'en parler, on peut passer à autre chose ?

-… Ban lâcha un soupir las. Si tu veux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sachi :

-Aurore le capitaine veut te voir tout de suite, il est à l'infirmerie.

-Oh non !

-On dirait bien que tu vas devoir parler… Aller courage, on est avec toi. dit Ban dans un sourire.

Aurore arrêta donc de faire la cuisine et se rendit à l'infirmerie, très, très lentement. Autant ralentir le plus possible le moment des explications. Cependant, la porte de l'infirmerie fut dans son champ de vision trop rapidement, à son goût. Elle inspira un grand coup et toqua :

-Entrez.

Aurore ouvrit la porte et regarda la pièce, des outils de médecine étaient près à l'utilisation, mais qu'allait-il lui faire !

Law regarda la miss qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte et observait la pièce en prenant bien soin d'éviter l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il remarqua que le regard d'Aurore s'attardait sur le matériel médical, il se justifia :

-Je vais retirer ton plâtre, ton bras doit être guérit à présent. Assis-toi sur le lit.

-… Aurore ne lui répondit pas et s'exécuta.

-Tu sais, tu peux parler, je ne t'en empêche pas.

-Je sais.

Law plaça un tabouret devant Aurore et s'assit dessus. Il défie le foulard qui tenait le bras, et posa le bras sur ses genoux. Il prit ensuite un de ses outils et découpa le plâtre. Lorsqu'il lui enleva le plâtre Aurore remarqua que sa peau était bizarre, elle grimaça ce que Law remarqua :

-Dans quelques temps ton bras retrouvera son apparence.

-Mmh…

-Essaye de bouger les doigts pour voir. Tu ressens aucunes douleurs ?

-Non.

-Très bien.

Tant qu'il avait Aurore sous la main, il regarda les blessures que les deux hommes lui avaient faîtes, elles avaient l'air de bien cicatrisées. Pendant ce temps Aurore restait silencieuse et évitait toujours le regard de Trafalgar :

-Tu peux y aller, j'ai fini.

-Merci.

-Tu comptes te taire et m'éviter encore longtemps ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ne fait pas l'innocente, ça fait une semaine que tu n'as rien fait pour me faire chier, je trouve ça suspect.

-J'ai juste pas envie de faire chier, c'est tout.

Puis elle retourna dans sa cabine laissant Law seul dans l'infirmerie. Aurore réapparut lors du repas et cette fois-ci ayant retrouvé l'usage de son bras gauche aida Ban à faire la vaisselle :

-Alors il a été si méchant que ça ?

-Non, il m'a soigné et je suis partie.

-Fallait pas te faire du mourront, quand je te disais qu'il était gentil.

-Mouais.

-Tu veux vraiment pas dire ce qui va pas ?

-Non, toujours pas.

Ils finirent de faire la vaisselle dans le silence, une fois fini ils allèrent se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain. Arriver devant la porte de sa cabine Aurore vit de la lumière émanent de la cabine de Law. Elle se décida et toqua à la porte :

-Entrez.

Alors pour être surpris, il était surpris. Il travaillait tranquillement à son bureau quand on avait toqué à la porte et qui entre, la miss :

-Oui ?

-Je peux te parler ?

-Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? dit-il en la regardant un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-J'sais pas.

-Installe-toi sur le lit si tu veux.

Elle prit place sur le lit et s'assit en tailleur, Law resta sur son tabouret le dos appuyer contre son bureau :

-Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Euuhhh alors tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser d'avoir essayée de déserté ton navire, au départ je voulais juste sortir de la foule même si j'avais déjà dans l'idée de me barrer. Et puis les deux hommes de la semaine dernière sont en lien avec mon passé, y en a un en tout cas. Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus pour le moment. Et enfin, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvée la vie, involontairement en me faisant quittée mon île et volontairement la semaine dernière.

-… Si je m'attendais à ça.

-A quoi ?

-A ce que tu viennes me voir et que tu vides ton sac, certes pas tout mais une partie quand même. Sinon, pourquoi voulais-tu sortir de la foule ?

-Je m'y sentais oppressée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis restée un long moment toute seule et je n'étais pas habituée à voir autant de monde autour de moi, déjà avant j'étais pas très sociable…

-Et après comme tu as vu que personne n'avait remarqué ton absence, tu t'es fait la belle…

-C'est ça, j'ai ensuite parcouru la ville de toit en toit jusqu'à tomber sur ces deux malfrats. D'ailleurs j'espère ne jamais les recroiser.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Ils sont morts.

-Que ?

-Ils s'en sont pris à un de mes nakamas, je ne peux tolérer ça.

-Merci. répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-De rien.

Un blanc s'installa entre Law et Aurore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde l'étagère de livres :

-T'as des livres ici aussi ?! Y en a pas assez dans la bibliothèque ?

-C'est essentiellement des livres de médecine qui me serve pour mes recherches, mais si tu veux les lires, vas-y.

-Cool. Merci.

Sur ce Aurore attrapa un livre et retourna se poser sur le lit de Law. Tandis que ce dernier reprenait son travail, la présence de la jeune femme ne le dérangeant pas. Deux heures plus tard il s'arrêta de travailler et constata que la miss était toujours là endormie sur son lit. Il attrapa ses jambes et ses épaules et la souleva pour l'amener dans sa cabine lorsqu'un papier tomba de la poche du sweat d'Aurore. Il amena Aurore jusqu'à son lit, il l'installa sous les couvertures avant d'aller ramasser l'étrange papier. Le papier était plié en quatre, il l'ouvrit et découvra un avis de recherche « Capitaine Scipion » recherché mort ou vivant 450 millions de berrys. Que faisait Aurore avec cet avis ? Il le replia et alla le remettre dans la poche de la miss, avant d'aller se coucher. Il faudrait qu'il découvre qui était ce mystérieux Scipion.

* * *

 **J'ai l'impression de mettre le mot "pourquoi" à chaque fois que j'écris un dialogue... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! XD C'est officiel je suis timbrée.**

 **A plus les gens, ou pas si j'ai pas de reviews :p.**


	8. Malade

**Salut, salut !**

 **J'suis contente de voir que le nombre de gens qui suivent cette histoire augmente. Merci à tous de suivre cette fic.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 _ **Nifelheim :** J'suis rassurée que tu aimes la relation d'Aurore avec l'équipage, au départ je la trouvais un peu bizarre. Pour Law je trouve justement drôle que tu sais jamais vraiment quand et comment il va réagir, et parfois ça peut-être surprenant. Alors Ban en fait j'ai cru que c'était vraiment le nom du cuistot parce que j'ai vu plusieurs fics avec ce nom, j'ai pas vraiment fait de recherches pour cette fic, t'es vraiment sérieuse :o. Après je peux changer le nom de Ban pour pas prendre l'idée de quelqu'un. Pour finir (et que tu puisses enfin lire le chapitre du jour) je publies mes chapitres assez vite en ce moment car j'en ai d'avances et je sais que je pourrais pas poster pendant quinze jours, de plus je sais pas si avec mes études l'année prochaine j'aurais le temps de postée toutes les semaines (oui je comptes faire une fic assez longue, après faut voir en fonction de l'inspiration) donc pour l'instant je poste, on verra le moment venu. ;)_

 **Place à la lecture !**

* * *

 _**Chapitre 7 :** Malade_

* * *

Le lendemain Aurore se réveilla dans sa cabine, étrange, elle se souvenait avoir lu un livre dans la chambre de Law et puis plus rien. Apparemment elle s'était endormie et son capitaine l'avait porté jusqu'à sa cabine. Elle regarda par le hublot de sa chambre et vit que le sous-marin était à quai. Et sur le quai il y avait quelque chose qu'Aurore n'avait encore jamais vu, de la neige… Parfaitement réveillée, elle se doucha en quatrième vitesse, s'habilla et partie en direction du réfectoire, où Penguin et Bepo mangeait tranquillement :

-Salut les garçons ! Vous avez vu ?!

-Vu quoi ? demanda Penguin.

-L'île, elle est couverte de neige ! déclara Aurore les yeux en cœur. On y va ?

-Tout cette énergie pour de la neige…

-Penguin d'après ce que j'ai compris Aurore n'a jamais vu de neige de sa vie. Désolé. C'est ça Aurore ?

-Parfaitement Bepo toi t'as tout compris, pas comme l'autre abruti. dit-elle en faisant un câlin à Bepo et en tirant la langue à Penguin. Pourtant un pingouin ça aime la neige, non ?

-Ha ha ha, très drôle. J'suis mort de rire.

-Aller fait pas la tête. On va s'amuser.

-Tu ne comptes pas sortir comme ça j'espère ? dit Bepo.

-Bah si pourquoi ?

Aurore était juste habillée de son jean, ses baskets et de son éternel sweat à capuche :

-Parce que la neige s'est froid et humide. Tu vas avoir froid dès que tu auras mis ton nez dehors. expliqua Penguin.

-Ah. Pas grave. fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire ouf qu'Aurore était déjà sur le pont, prête à sauter à terre. Ils étaient à peine arrivés à la rembarde qu'Aurore était en train de se rouler dans la neige en rigolant :

-Je crois qu'elle aime encore plus la neige que toi. dit Penguin à Bepo.

-Oui mais elle va attraper froid si ça continu.

-Que veux-tu ? Une gamine reste une gamine.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à jouer dehors. Ils firent des bonhommes de neiges ou des Bepos des neiges, ainsi que des batailles de boules de neige, Sachi vint se joindre à eux car il avait fini son travail dans la salle des machines. Midi arriva et ils regagnèrent le sous-marin épuisé. Une fois dans le réfectoire :

-Aurore qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-J'ai été joué dehors, où est le problème ?

-T'es trempé jusqu'aux os, Même tes cheveux sont mouillés.

-Ça va sécher, relax Ban.

-T'auras rien à manger tant que tu ne te seras pas changée.

-C'est bon, j'y vais.

Aurore alla rapidement se sécher et se changer avant d'aller manger.

* * *

La suite de la journée se passa calmement. C'est dans la nuit que cela changea… Law fut réveillé par une voix. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait il se leva et alla dans le couloir, le bruit de voix venait de la cabine de la miss :

-Je suis une pirate avec des inspirations de poète… Je veux peindre la boue en or, _« Au détour d'un sentier une charogne infâme… -Et pourtant vous serez semblable à cette ordure, A cette horrible infection… »_ (vous trouvez la référence ?) Que je suis contente !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?! Il entra et découvrit une Aurore en sueur qui se battait avec ses draps et qui disait n'importe quoi. Law posa sa main sur le front de sa nakama, il était brûlant de fièvre. Law se dirigea vers la salle de bain et mit une serviette sous l'eau froide avant d'aller la placer sur le front d'Aurore. Enfin, il approcha le fauteuil près du lit et s'y installa pour voir l'évolution de l'état de la miss.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla Aurore avait un violent mal de tête et très chaud. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux gris de Law. Elle se redressa brusquement sur son lit mais perdit l'équilibre suite à un vertige, elle retomba :

-Doucement Miss. On évite les cascades quand on est malade.

-Malade ?

-Tu as déliré une bonne partie de la nuit à cause de la fièvre. Maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes.

-Mais j'voulais aller jouer dans la neige…

-Tu mets un seul pied dehors et tu auras affaire à moi, compris ? menaça Law en approchant son visage de celui d'Aurore.

-Compris.

-Bien, maintenant repose-toi.

* * *

Sur ce Law quitta la pièce pour aller demander à Ban de faire quelque chose à manger pour la malade :

-Elle est malade ? Ça m'étonne pas vu dans l'état où elle est rentré hier midi.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah vous travaillez encore capitaine, c'est pour ça que vous l'avez pas vu. Elle a joué toute la matinée dehors dans la neige avec un jean, un sweat et des baskets donc évidemment…

-Je vois. Tu dois aller faire des courses il me semble, non ?

-Oui capitaine.

-Passe dans une boutique de vêtements et achète-lui de quoi se vêtir chaudement.

-Ce sera fait.

-Merci.

* * *

De son côté Aurore s'ennuyait ferme dans sa cellule…, pardon sa cabine. Elle avait une sainte horreur d'être malade, car il fallait rester enfermer et se reposer _toute_ la journée dans son lit. Mais deux personnes arrivèrent pour lui remonter le moral :

-Alors il parait que t'es malade ?

-Ouaip et je m'ennuie.

-Aller regarde on a ramené les cartes pour jouer avec toi, c'est un peu de notre faute aussi on t'a pas vraiment retenu hier, on aurait dû te passer des vêtements chauds.

-Pas grave. Bon on joue ou on attend que le ciel nous tombe sur la tête ?

Les parties s'enchainèrent pendant un bon moment quand Ban arriva avec un bol de lait chaud et des tartines beurrées. Sachi et Penguin laissèrent alors Aurore pour qu'elle puisse manger en paix. Elle voulut ensuite aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte un corps l'empêcha d'avancer :

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit de te reposer ? demanda une voix menaçante.

-Oups… Euuuuhhh, peut-être…

-Au lit !

-Je voulais juste aller chercher un livre, je m'ennuie.

-Au lit ! Je ne le répèterais pas.

-Raba joie.

Aurore alla donc dans son lit, tandis que Law entrait dans la pièce, un verre contenant une substance douteuse à la main :

-Bois.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ?! J'veux pas mourir.

-Bois, ou je te le fais avaler par la force.

-Adieu monde cruel et injuste. Alea jacta est.

Elle avala le contenu du verre d'une traite et grimaça fortement de dégoût :

-C'est quoi ton truc ? C'est dégueulasse !

-Mais efficace. Tu t'en remettras. De plus, on ne dit pas c'est dégueulasse, on dit j'aime pas. Bon la fièvre n'a toujours pas baissé donc interdiction formelle de quitter ton lit sous peine de mort.

Il quitta la pièce, « Cause toujours » pensa Aurore et elle se leva pour regarder par le hublot les autres qui s'amusaient dehors, quand la porte se rouvrit :

-Tu comprends le français ou tu es suicidaire ?

-… Suicidaire ?

-Je pense. Dans ton lit !

-Bien chef, oui chef.

-Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Aurore se retourna très lentement et vit son capitaine les bras chargés de livres, qu'il posa au pied du lit. Il sortit ensuite pour récupérer des affaires dans sa cabine, il revint quelques instants après et constata qu'Aurore était dans son lit, enfin. Il posa ses affaires sur le bureau et s'installa :

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je viens travailler ici, si je veux avoir une chance que tu restes dans ton lit.

-Oh ! Tu n'étais pas obligé.

-Si tu veux mon avis, j'étais obligé. Au moins maintenant je t'aurais à l'œil.

-Et moi je devrais te supporter… grommela Aurore

-Tu n'avais qu'à rester dans ton lit plutôt, maintenant c'est trop tard.

-Hmpf…

Aurore observa son capitaine un instant, cherchant une explication, qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle resta donc tranquille tout le reste de l'après-midi soit en lisant, soit en dormant. Elle n'entendit même pas Law quitté sa cabine et revenir plusieurs fois dans la nuit voir si la fièvre avait baissé. Néanmoins, c'est une main qui la réveilla dans la matinée. Elle sursauta à ce contact :

-Du calme, ce n'est que moi. Tu n'as plus de fièvre, Miss.

-Ouais à moi la neige !

-Pas vraiment, on quitte l'île.

-Mais aller juste une petite journée.

-Non. Cette île n'est pas la seule île hivernale de Grand Line. Au moins ça t'aura servi de leçon, on ne sort pas dehors par 0 degrés avec les vêtements qu'on met sur une île printanière. En attendant pour la prochaine fois Ban t'as ramené ça.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ouvre et tu sauras.

Law la laissa seule, pendant qu'elle ouvrait son paquet, qui contenait des vêtements chauds un jean noir épais, un pull en laine blanc, des bottes fourrés marrons et un manteau marron tombant au genou ainsi qu'une écharpe tour de cou pour pouvoir cacher son nez. Après s'être préparé, elle se précipita dans la cuisine et sauta au cou de Ban pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue :

-Houlà ! Doucement !

-Merci, pour les vêtements !

-Oh pour ça, j'ai juste fait ce que le capitaine m'a demandé.

-Le capitaine ?

-Bah oui.

Aurore regarda le capitaine qui prenait son café en lisant le journal, alors c'était de lui que venait l'idée. Finalement ce personnage ne collait vraiment pas à l'image qu'il renvoyait, elle sourit à cette remarque et s'installa pour aller manger.

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre ? Je suis neigeophile et je me sentais obliger de faire ce chapitre :) (grand sourire de débilos) Au fait vous avez trouvé les références littéraires ? Indice : Y a une BD et un poème.**

 **Je vous laisse jusqu'à la prochaine fois ! A plus !**

 **Oubliez pas le bouton en bas ;).**


	9. Ranchstreet

**Salut pour un nouveau chapitre, non j'ai pas failli oublier :p.**

 **Les deux références à trouver étaient _La charogne_ de Baudelaire quand Aurore délire (j'ai été traumatiser par ce texte en première) et _Les aventures d'Astérix_ quand Aurore dit "on attend que le ciel nous tombe sur la tête". **

**Nifelheim :** T'inquiète je connais pas super bien l'équipage du Heart, pour faire mes dialogues je me mets à la place d'Aurore et je vois ce que j'aurais dit à sa place, de plus je m'inspire des dialogues que j'ai avec mes potes dans la vraie vie, ça aide beaucoup. C'est une super idée de rendre Law jaloux, ça pourrait être très drôle XD, je te remercie pour cette idée et je vais essayer de faire cette scène, je sais pas encore où je vais la mettre j'y réfléchis. Et bien sûr que Law est très calme, trop calme, tu sais jamais vraiment quand il va faire sa vengeance du coup, et c'est sûr il la fera.

 **Kikoo Kiloo :** Tu as rattrapé ton retard ! Bravo. En effet, il y aura bien un "arc" qui commence dès ce chapitre. Non, je suis pas tombée sur _La charogne_ à l'oral de français mais comme tu le sais ce chapitre m'a traumatisé à vie, c'est clair qu'avec Suskiki sauvage ça aurait pu être drôle, mais t'inquiète j'ai aussi été traumatisé quand j'ai vu que tu l'avais mis dans la fic. Sinon tu as bien remarqué à quel point Tu-sais-qui se révèle être une source d'inspiration inimaginable, je pense continuer à les faire chier pour obtenir d'autres idées X'D.

 **Je vous laisse entrer dans mon univers de délire.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 :** Ranchstreet _

* * *

Plusieurs semaines plus tard Aurore semblait s'être enfin intégré à l'équipage elle parlait avec d'autres personnes que Penguin, Sachi et Bepo et elle se tenait à carreaux :

-Île en vue !

-Cool ! Dis Bepo c'est quoi la saison de cette île ?

-Estivale.

-Pff… On va encore avoir trop chaud.

Une fois sur l'île Law donna ses ordres et pour une fois Aurore faisait partir du groupe qui pouvait se détendre. Elle partit donc seule sur l'île faire un peu d'exploration. Les maisons de Ranchstreet étaient en bois et il faisait chaud. Par contre, la ville semblait plus qu'étrange, en effet il n'y avait personne dans les rues, certes il faisait chaud mais quand même. Elle continua pendant un moment son chemin jusqu'à tomber sur une immense villa entouré d'un grand mur qui contrastait avec le reste de la ville. Un homme passa derrière la grille et remarqua la jeune femme, il lui fit signe de partir d'un geste de la main :

-Pourquoi ? Qui es-tu ? Hey attend.

-Tiens, tiens je peux t'aider jeune fille ? demanda un homme richement vêtu derrière la grille lui aussi.

-Non, c'est bon merci, je vais y aller.

-Je ne crois pas non. Attrapez-la ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'exclama l'homme.

Il détacha un fouet de sa ceinture et donna plusieurs coups à l'autre homme. Quant à Aurore, elle détalait à toute jambes poursuivit par une dizaine d'hommes. Un homme faisait tourner un objet autour de sa tête et le lança dans les jambes d'Aurore qui s'affala sur le sol. Les hommes attrapèrent Aurore s'en aucune douceur et la hissèrent sur leur épaule malgré les coups qu'elle leur donnait. Ils repartirent en direction de la villa avec Aurore. Ensuite ils retrouvèrent l'homme richement vêtu et déposèrent Aurore devant lui :

-Alors jeune demoiselle, on s'enfuit ? Je te conseille de ne plus le faire désormais si tu tiens à garder tes jambes. De plus, je t'informe que tu deviens à partir d'aujourd'hui l'esclave de Sir Maestro.

-Pardon ?!

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son maître ! Tu me dois le respect.

-Je ne te dois rien du tout ! Je suis une pirate !

-Bien. Une correction s'impose…

Il sortit son fouet et donna plusieurs coups dans le dos d'Aurore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse :

-Vous pouvez l'emmener.

-Bien Sir Maestro.

Les deux hommes qui était resté dans la pièce attrapèrent Aurore par les bras et la trainèrent jusqu'à une petite cabane située au fin fond de la propriété.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Law peinait à obtenir des informations du seul serveur de la ville. Quelques choses de bizarre se passait sur l'île et il n'aimait pas ça. Le groupe de Law rentra finalement au sous-marin, pour l'éloigner de l'île le temps que le log pose se recharge pour ensuite pouvoir déguerpir au plus vite. Cependant une personne manquait à l'appel…

* * *

Aurore se réveilla à même le sol dans ce qui semblait être une cabane, l'homme qui l'avait mise en garde à la grille était présent :

-Tu reviens enfin à toi, le maître ne t'a vraiment pas loupé.

-Tu peux m'expliquer où je suis, stp ?

-Tu es actuellement dans une des cabanes qui sert d'abris aux esclaves du maître, au fin fond de la propriété que tu regardais tout à l'heure.

-Ok, merci. Attends-tu as bien dis aux esclaves ?!

-Oui.

-Que… Mais il est malade ce mec ! Il a des esclaves ! Mais il s'est pris pour qui ?!

-Calme-toi ! Si jamais un des surveillants venaient à entendre tes paroles ont seraient tous dans de sale drap !

-En gros tu me demandes d'accepter tranquillement mon nouveau statut ?

-En quelques sortes…

-J'aime trop ma liberté pour le laisser faire donc si je dois devenir esclave, soit. Mais ce ne sera pas sans me battre pour récupérer ma liberté.

-Tu crois que je ne connais pas ces sentiments ? Moi, aussi je veux retrouver ma liberté ! Mais pas en agissant de manière irréfléchie. Elle te servira à quoi ta liberté si tu es morte ?

-Je… Désolé, tu as raison.

-Bien maintenant que tu es calmée, qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur l'île ? Qui plus es devant la grille de la propriété ?

-Je viens de faire escale avec mon capitaine et comme je n'avais pas de corvée, je suis partie explorer l'île.

-Tu as vraiment choisi la mauvaise pour faire du tourisme. Ici, même les habitants n'osent pas sortir de chez eux. Le maître a le droit de vie ou de mort. De plus, s'y il trouve une fille à son goût, il l'enlève et je te laisse imaginé la suite. Même s'il croise un homme, qu'il trouve en bonne santé, il l'enlève pour en faire un esclave dans ses plantations.

-C'est horrible…

-Comme tu dis, nous sommes à peu près une centaine à travailler pour lui dans ses plantations. Il vend ensuite sa production au monde entier.

-C'est quoi comme plantations ?

-Il y a de tout fruits, coton, sucre et même de la drogue pour le marché noir.

-Il ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

-Je dirais huit mois maintenant, j'ai arrêté de compter. Comme toi, on avait accosté sur l'île pour refaire nos provisions, jusqu'à ce que l'autre fou débarque et nous enlève tous pour devenir esclave. Tout l'équipage ou presque se trouve ici aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ou presque ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux de l'homme se voilèrent.

-Certains ne voulaient pas devenir esclave et se plier aux ordres, le maître les a tout simplement tués.

-Je vois, je ne voulais pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs.

-Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Pour changer de sujet, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Oh oui pardon, je m'appelle Tim. Ne soit pas étonner si jamais tu entends le maitre m'appeler Pierre, il renomme tous ses esclaves. Et toi ?

-D'accord, je suis Aurore.

-Winnnnnn Winnnnnn Winnn….

-C'est quoi ?

-L'alarme ! On doit tous se dépêcher, il faut aller à l'entrée du village. Aller vient vite.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Le maitre a quelques choses à nous dire.

Tim sortit rapidement de la cabane en bois suivit de près par Aurore. Au dehors, il y avait plein de cabanes semblables les unes aux autres faisant une grande allée en direction des champs. Aurore put remarquer que tout le monde courrait en direction de l'entrée du village, comme l'avait nommé Tim. Elle aperçut un enfant de cinq ans courir à ses côtés, ce maitre n'avait vraiment aucune pitié.

* * *

De l'autre côté une partie de l'équipage du Heart (Penguin, Sachi, Law et Bepo, encore…) remuait ciel et terre pour retrouver Aurore, mais pas une trace de la miss où que ce soit. Ils avaient été décider de rester tous ensemble, une personne manquante c'était déjà assez. Le groupe arriva devant une villa et remarqua la grandeur de la propriété et le contraste qu'elle faisait avec le reste de la ville, quand :

-Pssttt, psst, par ici.

Une femme avait ouvert la porte de sa maison et leur faisait signe de venir la voir. Méfiants, ils approchèrent tout de même et la femme les fit entrer rapidement dans sa maison avant de refermer la porte :

-Vous êtes en sécurité ici.

-…

-Je vous explique, vous étiez devant la propriété d'un riche marchand qui fait a de nombreux esclaves. Il n'hésite pas à recruter auprès des arrivants sur l'île, c'est pourquoi il est dangereux de se promener dans les rues, même les habitants ne s'y risquent pas.

-Donc d'une certaine manière vous nous avez empêcher de nous faire prendre par cet homme pour devenir esclave ? demanda Penguin.

-C'est cela.

-Nous sommes en ce moment à la recherche d'un membre de notre équipage, auriez-vous vu une fille se promener dans la rue ? demanda Sachi.

-Si et j'ai bien peur que le maitre ne l'ait capturé.

-Quoi ?!

-Elle n'est pas très grande et a de long cheveux bruns attachés avec une pince ?

-Oui, exactement.

-Alors, en effet, en ce moment elle doit être quelque part dans la propriété.

-Très bien, je vais la chercher. dit Law.

-Non capitaine on ne peut pas vous laissez y aller seul. s'exclamèrent ses nakamas.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre cet homme est dangereux. De plus, que ferrions nous s'y jamais on se faisait tous capturer ? Qui irait prévenir les autres que nous sommes enfermés, voire morts ?

-Laissez au moins l'un d'entre nous vous accompagné… Désolé.

-On ne discute pas mes ordres. J'ai dit que j'y allais, j'irais, pas de discussion.

-Oui capitaine…

-Vous comptez aller dans la propriété, donc ? Laissez-moi me rendre utile en vous faisant un plan.

-Vous avez été derrière ses murs ?

-Oui, pour de bien sombres raisons. expliqua la femme le visage fermé. Si vous voulez vous pourrez rester ici, le temps que votre capitaine ramène votre compagnon. A la seule condition que vous ne fassiez pas de bruits.

-Merci m'dame ! s'exclama Sachi.

-Moins fort.

-Désolé. fit Bepo.

La femme ne comprit pas pourquoi s'était lui qui s'excusait mais elle se rendit vers une table avec un stylo et du papier pour dessiner le plan qu'elle donnerait à Law.

* * *

 **Ce mini arc vous plait-il ? Il sera composé de trois chapitres, où Aurore obtiendra quelques petits trucs.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse, passer de bonnes journées en attendant le prochain chapitre.**


	10. Infiltration et découverte

**Salut les gens !**

 **Voilà la suite, je préviens je crois que j'ai pas encore été sympa avec Aurore enfin vous verrez bien.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Nifelheim** : T'as vu comment Aurore arrive toujours à se mettre dans des situations pas possible. C'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'on voit Law en véritable action, et puis on va pas se cacher que Sir Maestro est pas fort, il est même plutôt faible enfin tu verras sinon je vais te dévoiler la suite.

 **crocro. paul :** Désolé, désolé, désolé... (suite sans fin). Je te remercie pour ta review car elle va me permettre de m'améliorer et j'ai remarqué après que le dernier chapitre était court. Je m'en excuse celui-ci est légèrement plus long et pour rattraper et avant de partir en vacances, où je serais dans l'impossibilité de publié pendant quinze jours, je posterais un chapitre jeudi qui est lui aussi court, mais j'ai rajouté des trucs. Après ces deux chapitres j'ai réussi à écrire des chapitres plus longs mais faut attendre encore un peu, désolé. En attendant j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire la suite.

 **caro-hearts :** Une nouvelle tête ! Merci pour ta review :), et en effet il est préférable de ne pas savoir à quoi Aurore rêvait mais quand on est malade et qu'on délire avec la fièvre on raconte n'importe quoi (perso j'ai déjà parlé de faire de la peinture avec une passoire, en tout cas c'est ce qu'on m'a dit). C'est pour ça que j'ai mis du Baudelaire, cet auteur m'a traumatisé totalement. J'espère que la fic ta plus malgré ce détail et que tu liras la suite.

 **Sur ce je vous dit, bonne lecture ?**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 :** Infiltration et découverte _

* * *

A l'entrée du village :

-Vous êtes réunis ici aujourd'hui, pour choisir celui ou celle d'entre vous qui viendra travailler dans la maison.

-C'est mauvais. murmura Tim à Aurore. Ils vivent dans de pires conditions encore que ceux qui travaillent dans les champs.

-Alors se sera…. Toi ! dit-il en pointant du doigt Aurore.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui se sera toi, aller viens Geneviève. On rentre à la maison.

-C'est moi qu'il appelle Geneviève ? demanda Aurore à Tim.

-Apparemment… dit-il un fin sourire aux lèvres. Courage, je suis avec toi.

-Bon, tu te dépêches ?! s'impatienta le maitre.

Aurore avança vers lui en trainant des pieds, un des hommes présents à côté du maitre plaça un collier autour du cou d'Aurore :

-Comme ça tu ne pourras pas avoir envie de rejoindre tes petits copains, si tu tentes quoique ce soit je te fais sauter la cervelle.

-…

« Le collier est explosif ! Encore une super nouvelle. » pensa Aurore en suivant le maitre et ses hommes. Arrivé elle fut remise à une responsable des esclaves, cette femme lui donna des « vêtements » un haut de bikinis et une jupe ouverte sur le devant laissant voir ses jambes, elle grimaça à la vue de cet accoutrement. On lui donna également des talons… Puis on lui indiqua une pièce où elle devait faire le ménage. Aurore se résigna donc à effectuer sa tache tout en réfléchissant à un futur plan d'évasion. Elle entendit une voix venant de la pièce d'à côté, c'était la voix du maitre :

-Oui, je l'ai. Combien m'en proposes-tu ?

Visiblement il parlait avec quelqu'un via escargot phone :

-Quoi ?! C'est tout ! Mais tu rêves j'ai déjà un autre acheteur sur le coup qui peut mettre le triple de ce que tu me proposes…

La conversation s'arrêta là et elle entendit le maitre sortir par l'autre porte. Elle ouvrit donc la porte par laquelle elle avait écouté la conversation. C'était une grande pièce richement décorée, comme le reste de la maison d'ailleurs, des étagères recouvraient tous les murs sauf à l'endroit de l'immense fenêtre et au centre il y avait un bureau avec un escargot phone et un petit carnet en cuir noir. Aurore s'approcha du bureau et curieuse comme elle était, feuilleta le petit carnet. Des noms et des chiffres, dans le carnet il y avait une série de noms avec comme des prix associés pour chacun. A quoi cela pouvait-il correspondre ? :

-Belep Belep Belep… Belep Belep Belep…

-Allo ?

-Oui, c'est moi je suis prêt à augmenter mon prix pour la fille.

Aurore raccrocha et retourna en vitesse dans la pièce où elle était censée faire le ménage, en effet des bruits de pas approchaient dans le couloir.

* * *

Dans Ranchstreet :

-Voilà vous avez tout, bonne chance.

Law se dirigea vers l'immense propriété, il avait décidé de renter grâce à son pouvoir au fin fond du terrain pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de pouvoir atteindre son but, puis il disparut dans un « Room, Shambles ». Trafalgar avait réussi la première partie de son plan, la deuxième restait un peu plus complexe, trouvé la miss. En contournant les buissons qui cachaient le mur Law découvrit un petit village constitué de cabane en bois, pour ne pas se faire remarquer il entra dans la première pour attendre la nuit :

-Tu n'es pas un esclave toi. Que fais-tu là ? rugit une voix.

-Rien. Room.

La tête de l'homme qui venait de parler se retrouva dans la main de Law, on pouvait lire de la peur et de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux :

-Waaaahhhhh !

-Relax, si tu réponds à mes questions tout se passera bien pour toi.

-D… D'accord.

-Aurais-tu croisé une jeune femme aujourd'hui ? Environ cette taille, les cheveux bruns et longs ainsi que des yeux verts.

-Oui, c'est Aurore. Elle vient d'arriver.

-Très bien, où est-elle ?

-Le maitre vient de l'emmener dans la villa.

Law étant dans un bon jour remit la tête sur le corps de sa victime avant de sortir de la cabane :

-Attends ! Pourquoi recherches-tu cette fille ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions. dit Law d'une voix terrifiante.

-Désolé, je voulais juste savoir si tu avais besoin d'aide ?

-Tu veux m'aider, pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien à y gagner.

-Je sais, mais Aurore m'a semblé sympathique tout à l'heure, et la savoir auprès du maitre m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose.

-J'accepte ton aide seulement si tu te plies à mes ordres.

-Bien.

-Allons-y.

En sortant, les deux hommes tombèrent sur un petit groupe bien connu, surtout de Law. Il soupira avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On vient aidés notre capitaine à délivrer Aurore. répondit Sachi sans savoir à qui il parlait.

-J'ai bien vu, cependant que va-t-il se passé si votre capitane remarque que vous avez discutés ses ordres ?

-On ne préfère pas y penser, pas vrai les gars ?

-Ouaip. répondirent Bepo et Penguin.

Penguin tourna la tête vers la personne qui avait parlé à leur gauche et vit un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et… son capitaine ! :

-Les gars préparez-vous à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Hein ?! Pourquoi ?

-Sur ta droite…

-Wouaaahhh Capitaine ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez !

-Je suis désolé. fit Bepo.

-On est désolé… imitèrent Penguin et Sachi.

-On verra ça tout à l'heure… dit Law avec un sourire sadique qui en ferait frémir plus d'un.

-Glups.

-Je pense qu'il ne faudrait mieux pas se faire remarquer retournons à l'intérieur pour le moment. proposa Tim.

-T'es qui toi ? demanda Penguin.

-Tim, et je vais vous aider pour sauver Aurore. Rentrons.

-A titre de prévention donne-moi encore un ordre, et un seul et je pourrais être nettement moins agréable, est-ce clair ?

-Oui, monsieur ! Vous ordonnez de rentrer n'était point dans mes intentions, vous m'en voyez désolé.

-Je ne suis pas ton maitre, j'ai juste horreur des ordres.

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur de la maison pour mettre au point un plan de sauvetage.

* * *

Dans la maison Aurore avait eu juste le temps de se glisser dans la pièce où elle était censée faire le ménage que Sir tête-à-claque était revenu pour continuer ses petites affaires. Elle était actuellement en état de choc, en effet l'homme à l'escargot phone avait parlé d'une fille, était-ce elle ? Une crise d'angoisse commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, il fallait qu'elle se calme et rapidement. Assise sur le sol, dos à une étagère elle essayait de respirer normalement et de retenir ses larmes. Dans sa tête un millier de questions se bousculaient « C'est moi qu'ils veulent ? Si oui pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait ? ... Calme-toi bon sang ! Law va venir ». Il lui fallut quand même un bon moment avant de se calmer, elle reprit son ménage quand on vint la chercher. On la guida jusqu'aux cuisines où elle devait donner un coup de main :

-Toi la, va me chercher des pommes pour la compote ! ordonna le cuisinier.

-Oui.

-Allez plus vite empotée !

-« Il se prend pour qui lui ?! » grogna intérieurement Aurore.

Elle attrapa une caisse et sortit dans la propriété en direction du verger. Un arbre plus grand et plus fort possédait plus de fruits que les autres, elle alla donc cueillir ses pommes. Mais n'ayant rien mangé depuis le matin, son ventre se fit entendre, personne à gauche, personne à droite. Aurore attrapa un fruit au hasard sur l'arbre et l'avala tout rond avant de s'étrangler tellement il était amer :

-Putain ! Comment un fruit peut-il être aussi dégueulasse ?! Pouah…

Aurore rentra à la villa, pour continuer ses corvées, en attendant une idée pour fuir ou l'arrivée de son capitaine.

* * *

Les cinq hommes étaient en train de monter un plan pour délivrer Aurore :

-Je pense qu'il faut agir de nuit pour ne pas se faire repérer. dit Law.

-C'est vrai que le soir à la tombée de la nuit les gardes sont moins sur les dents et se soulent dans la baraque à l'entrée du village.

-Déjà des hommes en moins à neutraliser. se détendit Sachi.

-Il y a plus de gardes qui gardent la villa, ici, ici et ici. dit Tim en montrant les endroits sur le plan.

-Misère…

-Où peut se trouver Aurore dans la villa ?

-Je pense qu'elle doit se trouver dans la chambre des femmes de ménage, ou dans le lit du maitre… j'espère pour elle que non.

-Capitaine les esclaves commencent à rentrer au village, désolé.

-Merci Bepo.

-On va bientôt pouvoir passer à l'action.

-Tim j'ai une question pour toi, tu es esclave dans les champs, non ? demanda Penguin.

-Oui.

-Alors comment connais-tu aussi bien la villa ?

-Ah, j'ai été esclave à mes débuts là-bas et… à vous je peux bien le dire. Je suis chargé d'effectuer des missions de contrôle, quand les gardes quittent leurs postes par exemple, pour la rébellion.

-La rébellion ? demanda Law intéressé.

-Oui, depuis plusieurs mois des esclaves se sont réunis pour renversés le maitre.

-Tu crois qu'ils accepteraient de nous aider ?

-Je peux essayer mais c'est vrai qu'avec vous dans nos rangs, les chances de victoire augmentent considérablement. Je vais aller voir notre chef pour lui en parler. A tout de suite.

Tim sortit laissant le capitaine et ses trois nakamas seuls. Pas un seul n'osa parler de peur de s'attirer les foudres du capitaine. Tim revint avec des bonnes nouvelles, le chef avait décidé d'aider les pirates. Il avait été convenu de se retrouver tous à l'entrée du village pour attaquer les gardes, dès que la nuit tomberait. Quand il fut l'heure, ils partirent en direction du camp des gardes histoire de commencer le travail, cependant tout le monde avait eu la même idée et quand ils arrivèrent tous les gardes étaient déjà à terre. Celui qui semblait être le chef de cette rébellion s'approcha de Law :

-Je vous remercie pour votre aide. Sans vous je ne pense pas qu'on serait partis affronter un jour Sir Maestro.

-Je vous aide uniquement pour retrouver ma nakama. trancha Law.

-Je le sais, mais merci quand même.

Le chef se retourna et s'adressa à l'assemblée :

-Tout le monde écouté moi ! Ces pirates ici présents veulent retrouver un membre de leur équipage et ils ont acceptés de nous aider. Dons pendant qu'ils pénétreront par la face Sud dans la villa, nous attaquerons la face Nord, ce qui fera office de diversion. Enfin, Tim sera leur guide car il a observé la villa pendant trois mois. Bonne chance à tous ! _(Je crois que j'ai entendu cette phrase trop de fois en une semaine à cause du bac, du coup mon cerveau a grillé XD)_

-Oui chef ! A l'attaque !

Le groupe d'esclaves partit en courant à travers les champs, ils étaient armés de fourches, de râteaux et de pelles ainsi que des torches. Pendant ce temps Tim guida les pirates vers un autre chemin plus discret. Ils avançaient péniblement dans le noir, ne voyant pas où ils mettaient les pieds.

* * *

 **Alors vos avis ?**

 **Comme je l'ai dit dans les réponses aux reviews je posterais jeudi.**

 **Donc à jeudi ! A plus les gens !**


	11. Victoire !

**Hello !**

 **Alors voilà chose promise, chose due.**

 **Nifelheim :** Merci pour ta review :D. Et oui j'ai été méchante avec Aurore, je sais pas trop d'où est venu le Geneviève et la tenue affriolante sera un moyen de faire chier Aurore plus tard. Dans ce chapitre il y a le sauvetage, je te souhaite du plaisir à le lire.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 :** Victoire !_

* * *

Dans cette (putain) de villa :

-Le maitre t'appelle Geneviève.

-C'est à moi que tu parles là ?! s'énerva Aurore.

-Je ne connais pas ton vrai prénom, excuse-moi.

-Aurore et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le croûton défraîchi ?

-Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien dit. Tu devrais faire attention à ce qu'il ne t'entende pas quand tu lui donnes des surnoms.

-Je m'en tape, il peut m'entendre il va faire quoi ? Me ruer de coups, il l'a déjà fait et c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter. Bon il est où ?

-Dans sa chambre… Courage. dit la jeune femme avant de partir.

« Courage ?! » s'étonna Aurore, elle laissa tomber et se mit en route vers la chambre du maître. Elle toqua et attendit :

-Entrez !

-Que me voulez-vous Monsieur ? Argh…

Vision d'horreur, la chambre était composée d'un magnifique lit à baldaquin, de quelques autres meubles et d'une baignoire… le maitre était dedans. Il se leva et attrapa une serviette, Aurore mit vite sa main devant ses yeux pendant qu'il mettait sa serviette autour de sa taille :

-Je voulais m'amuser un peu.

-Vous amusez ? Et comment s'il vous plait ?

-Avec toi, Geneviève, j'aime bien les teigneuses dans ton genre.

-Va te faire foutre, cordialement !

-Tu n'as pas le choix et dois-je te rappeler comment fonctionne ton collier ?

-… Grrr.

-Je vois que tu as compris, tu es prise au piège. dit-il avec un sourire lubrique et terriblement pervers aux lèvres.

-Je ne me laisserais pas faire !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai absolument tout prévu…

Il fit un geste de la main et des cordes vinrent s'enrouler autour des poignets et chevilles d'Aurore. Cette dernière commençait à paniquer et l'adrénaline à courir dans ses veines :

-Et oui, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon qui me permette de contrôler les cordes. Je dois avouer qu'il est très pratique.

-Pervers ! Connard !

-Cri autant que tu veux personne ne viendra t'aider.

Il s'approcha d'Aurore doucement et il la lança sur le lit. Cependant, la jeune femme traversa le lit et se retrouva sur le sol, sous le lit :

-Non ! Tu as été dans le verger !

-Pourquoi cette accusation ?

-Tu passes à travers les objets, tu as mangé le Kabe Kabe No Mi, tu m'as volé ! J'aurais été encore plus riche si j'avais vendu ce fruit !

-Papy, on se détend et je pense que tu es déjà suffisamment riche ! cria Aurore en sortant de dessous le lit.

-Heureusement que tu vas me rapporter gros, sinon je te tuais sur le champ.

-Tu m'ennuies, salut !

Alors c'était bien elle, la fille qu'il voulait vendre mais pourquoi. Pour l'instant il fallait se barrer et vite, autant se servir de son pouvoir. Elle courut vers le mur et passa au travers, il fallait qu'elle trouve le carnet, son instinct lui disais de le retrouver. Dehors, il y avait du bruit elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre et regarda, les esclaves étaient armés et semblaient se révolter contre leur maître. Prend ça le croûton ! Elle visita de nombreuses pièces avant de retrouver le bureau. Aurore attrapa les tiroirs un à un en vidant leur contenu à même le sol, et en jetant les tiroirs à travers la pièce, elle aperçut enfin le petit carnet noir après vérification du contenu Aurore sortit de la pièce en traversant la porte et détala à toutes jambes.

* * *

Tim, Law et les trois autres étaient enfin arrivés à la face Sud de la villa et s'apprêtaient à entrer, quand Aurore traversa le mur devant eux :

-Yaaaa ! crièrent Sachi, Penguin, Bepo et Tim.

-QUOI ?! s'énerva Aurore. Ah c'est vous, ça va ?

-Non ça va pas on a failli faire une crise cardiaque !

-C'est bon si c'est que "failli". Bon on se casse ?

-Non Miss je veux savoir qui est le maitre, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser. Par contre, tu m'expliques comment tu as fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ? Ah passer à travers la porte. D'après le crouton j'ai mangé le Kabe Kabe No Mi par erreur et on peut dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment content.

-Tu as mangé le fruit du démon qui poussait dans la propriété ! s'exclama Tim. Le maitre attendait pour le vendre, tu m'étonnes qu'il n'était pas content.

-Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour manger un fruit du démon sans savoir ce que c'est. s'amusa Law.

-Oh ça va. En plus, il voulait me vendre.

-… Law ne dit rien mais nota cette information.

-T'es au courant que tu ne pourras plus jamais nager ? demanda Penguin à Aurore.

-Ohh non, j'adore l'eau moi !

-Tu reconnais aimée ton capitaine, comme c'est mignon. dit le concerné. Cependant je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Capitaine.

-Qu… après un petit temps de réflexion Aurore comprit. Mais je te hais, _Capitaine_ !

-C'est réciproque. Allons chercher ce Sir Maestro.

-Oui capitaine ! répondirent trois des cinq personnes.

-Excuse-moi mais je n'irais pas, il a voulu me violer y dix minutes, je dis ça je dis rien.

-Tu viens avec nous, de toute façon on sera là, pas comme tout à l'heure.

Law attrapa Aurore par le bras, puisse qu'il ne pût attraper le col de sa…tenue et l'entraina dans la villa :

-Lâche-moi je peux me déplacer toute seule !

-Seulement si tu te tiens tranquille, ce qui est impossible avec toi. La preuve j'ai encore dû faire une mission de sauvetage.

-T'avais qu'à partir sans moi, au moins je t'aurais plus entendu râler, le bonheur que j'aurais pu vivre.

-Room.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

Law découpa Aurore en petit morceau avant de la mettre dans une urne qui trônait sur une commode, cette action eut au moins le mérite de retirer le collier pour esclave du cou de la miss :

-Tiens Bepo tu es chargé du transport d'Aurore.

Le groupe trouva enfin Sir Maestro qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre et s'était habillé :

-Que faîtes-vous ici ? gronda-t-il.

-Je suis venue chercher ma nakama et des réponses.

-Je ne dirais rien, jamais.

-Je m'en doutais, tu ne diras pas la même chose dans quelques temps crois moi. Je te promets que je parviendrais à entendre ce que tu as à dire.

-Pour l'instant il faudra d'abord me battre.

Un combat intense débuta alors, en effet Sir Maestro n'avait pas l'air bien fort, pourtant il savait se défendre. Il envoya plusieurs cordes à Law, Sachi et Penguin. Bepo regardait le combat dans un coin de la pièce pour ne pas faire tomber les morceaux d'Aurore, Tim étant partis. Une corde de Sir Maestro réussit à atteindre sa cible, la cheville de Sachi, et le souleva dans les airs. Law créa une room pour libéré Sachi, tout en évitant les attaques. Pendant ce temps Penguin se tenait dans un coin de la pièce et essayait d'atteindre Sir Maestro sans se faire remarquer, quand l'occasion se présenta. Penguin s'élança et sauta sur sa cible, la clouant au sol. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Tim essoufflé brandissant une paire de menottes en kairoseki :

-Je les ai !

-Envoie-les-moi ! cria Penguin ayant du mal à maintenir Sir Maestro qui se débattait comme un beau diable.

Les menottes une fois misent, Law s'approcha de sa future victime, un sourire de psychopathe aux lèvres :

-On va s'amuser tous les deux… J'ai plusieurs idées en tête.

Le maitre étant vaincu Tim l'annonça à ces compagnons depuis la fenêtre, des cris de joies se firent entendre. Certains pleuraient, d'autres se prenaient dans les bras, et d'autres encore faisaient les deux. Tim s'adressa alors aux pirates :

-Comment pouvons-nous vous remerciez ?

-En nous laissant reprendre la mer tranquillement.

-Oh si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, mais rester au moins ce soir pour la fête.

-Mmmh… Bepo quand est ce que le log pose sera rechargé ?

-Demain matin capitaine.

-C'est d'accord.

-Je cours annoncer la bonne nouvelle au village.

Tim partit alors en courant, les pirates rejoignirent le sous-marin pour prévenir les autres membres de l'équipage. Tout le village fit la fête ce soir-là en l'honneur de l'équipage du Heart. La femme qui avait aider les pirates prit Sachi et Penguin dans ses bras pour leur faire un bisou sur la joue, les deux compères étaient aux anges. Puis la femme fit un gros câlin à Bepo et se contenta de remercier chaleureusement Law. Le port se transforma, on fit un énorme feu de joie les habitants dansants, riants autour avec l'équipage pirate. La fête était déjà bien avancée quand Trafalgar se dirigea vers les trois personnes qui avaient désobéi un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres. Une fois devant eux, Law donna sa punition à Sachi, Bepo et Penguin pour avoir désobéi à ses ordres :

-Vous vous rappelez sans doute que vous avez discuté mes ordres… commença Law d'une voix froide et inquiétante, à réveiller un mort.

-Non capitaine, c'est pas notre genre. dit un Sachi légèrement terrifié.

-Je te conseille de ne pas aggraver ton cas. Room. Shambles.

-Nonnnnnn !

Les trois compères paniquèrent à la vue de leur corps respectif. Bepo était devenu Penguin, Penguin Sachi et Sachi Bepo :

-Demain on rechangera…

-S'il vous plait capitaine, rendez-nous nos corps maintenant, pas demain. supplièrent les trois.

-Qui vous parle de vous rendre vos corps demain ? fit Law un sourire cruellement sadique aux lèvres mais également amusé par la situation.

-…

Law ne comptait absolument pas leur rendre leur corps respectif le lendemain, mais les interchangés à nouveau, histoire qu'il retienne la leçon. Maintenant, il devait s'occuper d'Aurore, il récupéra l'urne et jeta le contenu à terre. Un œil le fusillait du regard, ce qui le fit sourire :

-Room.

-Non mais ça va pas bien la tête ! Faudrait vraiment que tu penses à aller te faire soigner, le dégénérer. J'suis pas un puzzle !

-Tu veux retenter l'expérience ?

-Non.

-Prends ça à titre de vengeance pour m'avoir fait chier pendant le début de ton séjour dans le sous-marin.

-Putain, tu te souviens encore de ça ?! Mais, mais…

-Je sais ça fait un moment, cependant la vengeance n'était-elle pas un plat qui se mange froid, voire glaciale ?

-Tu m'énerves. ragea Aurore n'ayant plus rien à répondre.

-Manque de répartie ? Au fait, jolie tenue.

-…

Aurore se souvint de la tenue qui l'habillait et ses joues en rugir méchamment. Elle préféra sans aller laissant Law partir dans un fou rire, surtout quand il eut l'Idée pour continuer sa vengeance. Le lendemain matin le sous-marin quitta Ranchstreet, sous l'acclamation des gens du village. Une chose était sûre, à partir d'aujourd'hui ce village n'aurait plus jamais l'existence qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

 **Je sais pas si j'ai assez décrit la scène de combat... Vous pouvez me dire votre avis, svp.**

 **Après j'ai pas été trop méchante, j'ai fini la partie Ranchstreet avant de partir en vacances, car je le répète encore une fois pas de chapitre pendant quinze jours, vous aurez le prochain qui est déjà écrit (et plus long que celui-ci :) ) fin juillet, début août. C'est pour ça que je vais la faire à la Bepo, je suis DÉSOLÉE !**

 **Aller bonne vacances à tous et à la prochaine, soyez pas trop impatient ;). En attendant j'attend vos reviews avec impatiente.**


	12. Découvertes

**Salut, salut !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre, je pense que vous l'attendez depuis suffisamment longtemps, le voilà. Ah oui et pour ceux qui aurait remarqué _(et se poserait la question)_ j'ai découvert une incohérence du temps en me relisant, alors Aurore rencontre l'équipage du Heart quatre ans après et non deux comme dit dans le chapitre 2 ; c'est tout, je vais corriger très vite cette petite erreur.**

 **Nifelheim : ** Merci pour ta review ;-), voilà la suite de la fic.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Juste pour info : SPOILER si vous connaissez pas l'identité de Joker lisez pas, sauf si vous aimez vous faire spoiler. **

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 :** Découvertes _

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que l'équipage était parti de Ranchstreet, avec une nouvelle personne à son bord. En effet, Law avait fait embarquer Sir Maestro pour obtenir des réponses. Il préparait les différents outils dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Il alla ensuite dans son labo où l'attendait Sir Maestro, sanglé à la table :

-Je ne dirais rien, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Je sais.

Law s'approcha de Sir Maestro un scalpel à la main et commença à retracer doucement les veines des bras de l'homme :

-Mais vous êtes taré ! Ahhhh… !

-Serait-on douillet ? Si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille rapidement tu devrais vite déballer ce que tu sais. Alors pourquoi t'intéressais-tu as la fille ? Pourquoi la vendre ?

-…

-Très bien. J'avais justement besoin d'un œil…

-Attend ! Attend ! Je vais parler. paniqua Sir Maestro voyant que Law était tout à fait sérieux.

-Je t'écoute.

-Une vieille légende dit : _« Faire couler le sang d'une jeune fille, à l'endroit précis. Mais pas n'importe quelle jeune fille, une fille d'Odayaka ayant connu un grand malheur dans sa vie, pour que s'ouvre la porte. Permettant ainsi la vengeance… »_

-Où doit-on faire couler le sang ? De plus ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question, pourquoi voulais-tu la vendre ? demanda Law tout en refaisant le chemin qu'il avait déjà fait sur les bras de sa victime.

-Ahhh. Je ne sais pas, mais certains le savent… ah… Des criminels ont réussi à percer ce mystère je ne sais comment, une seule chose est sûre c'est que ta nakama EST la fille de la légende. C'est pourquoi, elle est précieuse et j'essayais de la vendre à différente personne, au meilleur prix possible.

-Très bien. Mais tu as du noté les différents noms et prix qu'on te proposait, non ?

-Oui dans un petit carnet en cuir noir.

-Et où est-il maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tant pis… Qui est au courant de cette légende ?

-Un bon nombre de gens de la pègre et de la marine, mais peu de personnes y prête réellement attention.

-Une dernière question ma nakama à manger un fruit du démon que tu faisais poussé, quel est ce fruit ?

-Le Kabe Kabe No Mi, il permet de passer à travers les murs et les objets ainsi que de faire passer un objet à travers quelques choses par télépathie ou par le toucher.

-Ok. Bon commençons, j'ai besoin de différents organes et se serait dommage de gâcher une si belle occasion… Vu que tu as répondu à toutes mes questions, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité.

-Noooooonnnnn !

-Cri et supplie autant que tu veux je ne m'arrêterais pas, de plus la pièce est parfaitement insonorisée.

Law commença sa besogne dans les cris et les larmes de Sir Maestro. ( _je sais pas trop comment je suis venu à écrire cette scène_ )

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la cabine d'Aurore, elle venait juste de prendre sa douche, mais un problème se posa quand elle voulut s'habiller enfin avec une tenue décente. En effet, dans son armoire les sweats à capuche et les jeans avaient disparu pour laisser la place aux tenues bizarres de Ranchstreet, des jupes ouvertes, des robes à grand décolletée, et des hauts de bikinis, même pas un seul T-shirt ! Elle s'était résignée en choisissant une jupe, la moins ouverte possible et un haut de bikinis. Elle alla au réfectoire engueuler les seules personnes qui pouvaient être responsables, en la voyant arrivé ainsi vêtu ils la sifflèrent, augmentant sa rage :

-Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer où sont mes VRAIS vêtements ?

-J'sais pas. dit Sachi-Bepo en mangeant. Cette tenue te va vraiment très bien, tu sais.

-Bepo ! Je m'attendais à ce genre de réflexion venant des deux idiots. Mais toi, tu m'as déçu.

-Je suis désolé… dit Bepo-Penguin.

Ils ne semblaient au courant de rien, Aurore pouvait lire dans leurs yeux qu'ils étaient sincères, il faudrait qu'elle fouille un peu pour retrouver ses vêtements, et bien sûr la personne qui lui avait fait cette blague passerait un très sale quart d'heure, mais un truc clochait, c'est Penguin qui s'excusait :

-C'est quoi ce délire ? C'est toi qui t'excuses maintenant ?!

-En fait, on n'a pas obéi à un ordre du capitaine et dans le corps de Bepo se trouve Sachi, dans Penguin Bepo et dans Sachi Penguin.

-Quoi ! Oh le mal de crâne… Il est quand même vachement sadique ce capitaine.

-Et oui… Bepo comment fais-tu pour supporter cette fourrure à longueur d'année ? Je crève de chaud.

-On s'adapte, désolé.

-Vous faites quoi des vieux journaux ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-J'ai besoin de trouver une information et souvent la presse permet de trouver.

-Ils sont en bas, en attendant qu'on puisse les jetés sur la prochaine île.

-Ok, merci. A plus !

-A plus !

Aurore cherchait un moyen d'identifier les noms qui se trouvaient dans le petit carnet. Elle se dirigea là où Penguin lui avait dit, ou bien était-ce Sachi ? Elle était perdue avec leur transfert. Dans la pièce en question se trouvait une montagne de journaux, elle en attrapa quelques-uns avant de partir dans sa cabine. Elle s'installa à son bureau et regarda les quatre noms qu'elle avait entouré, c'était ceux qui donnait le meilleur prix : Marshall D. Teach, Akainu, Joker, et Scipion. Sur les quatre, elle n'en connaissait qu'un seul, c'est pourquoi elle commença les recherches. Aurore apprit que Marshall D. Teach ou Barbe Noire était un pirate de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche qui a pris la fuite après avoir tué un de ses compagnons d'aventures. Akainu ou Sakazuki dit aussi Chien Rouge est un amiral croyant en la justice absolu. Enfin, Aurore s'intéressa à Joker, cependant aucune information ne figurait dans les journaux. Elle laissa donc tout en plan, et partit dans la salle commune voir si les garçons jouaient aux cartes comme à leur habitude. Cependant, il n'y avait personne dans la salle, Aurore résignée partit dans la bibliothèque pour dénicher un ouvrage qui pourrait comblée son ennui.

* * *

Après avoir toqué plusieurs fois à la cabine d'Aurore, Law entra voir si quelqu'un, s'y trouvait mais personne. Par contre, le bazar inhabituel sur le bureau de la miss l'intrigua et il découvrit un petit carnet en cuir noir, un ressemblant à la description de Sir Maestro. Law ouvrit le carnet et découvrit plusieurs noms et prix comme il s'y attendait, il vit également que quatre noms étaient entourés, Marshall D. Teach, Akainu, le fameux Scipion sur lequel il n'avait toujours pas d'information et Joker… Son sang ne fit qu'un tour à la vue de ce nom qui l'écœurait au plus haut point. Il devait mettre la main sur Aurore et débuté un petit interrogatoire, cette fois-ci elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir avec une simple pirouette… Son silence n'avait que trop durée et si Doflamingo était sur sa trace alors elle était en danger.

Aurore sortit de la bibliothèque avec un livre à la main pour aller le lire confortablement dans sa cabine. Quand Law apparut devant elle, un pli soucieux sur le front :

-Y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non aucun, je viens de te trouver.

-Tu me cherchais ?

-On doit parler tous les deux.

-Et de quoi je te prie ?

-De ton passé et d'autres choses.

Le teint de la miss blanchit d'un coup, son corps venait de se tendre comme un arc et la peur se reflétait dans ses yeux. Aurore essaya de s'échappé mais Law avait attrapé son bras et le tenait fermement, elle avait compris que pour son capitaine le temps des explications était venue :

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Allons dans ma cabine on sera mieux pour discuter.

-Bien.

Aurore suivit son capitaine calmement jusqu'à sa cabine, elle savait que de toute manière Law ne la laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas ces informations. Elle s'installa sans aucune gêne sur le lit de son capitaine, tandis qu'il prenait place dans son fauteuil :

-Bon tu veux savoir quoi ?

-Comment as-tu eu ce carnet ?

-Je l'ai pris chez Sir machin chose.

-Tu l'as pris comme ça… ?

-Si tu veux toute l'histoire j'ai entendu une conversation par escargot phone entre Sir et un autre homme. Quand le maitre est parti je suis entrée dans le bureau, j'ai trouvé le carnet mais j'ai entendu des bruits de pas du coup je me suis cachée. J'ai attendu de pouvoir fuir, quand l'occasion c'est présenter, j'ai été récupérer le carnet et je vous ai trouvé. Fin de l'histoire.

-D'accord donc tu sais à quoi correspondent les chiffres et les noms ?

-Ouaip, il voulait me vendre ce dingue.

-Sais-tu au moins qui sont les personnes entourées ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai fait. J'ai pris les trois sommes les plus élevés et j'ai fait mes petites recherches. Par contre pour Joker je trouve rien, c'est qui ?

-… Doflamingo… répondit Law les mâchoires serrées.

-Mais encore ?

-Les questions c'est moi qui les posent Miss, et on n'est pas venu ici pour parler de lui. trancha Trafalgar. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu éclaircisses un point qui est Scipion et quels liens as-tu avec lui ? On arrête de jouer maintenant je veux la vérité.

Aurore ne répondit pas et mordilla ses lèvres, elle savait qu'elle devait parler à Law. Il lui demandait de révéler son passé. De plus, Aurore se considérait comme une Heart mais ne lui avait toujours pas avoué. Elle continua à se prendre la tête pendant un petit moment, quand Law ajouta :

-Aurore je dois savoir pour ta propre sécurité. Je sais que ton passé est douloureux mais il faut crever l'abcès pour que tu puisses avancée. Je sais également que tu ne veux pas en parler et que dans ta poche de jean se trouve l'avis de recherche d'un certain Scipion.

-Comment ?

-Le soir où tu t'es endormi le papier et tombé de ta poche. dit Law pour seule explication.

-Très bien je vais te raconter mon passé, de toute façon il était grand temps que je le fasse… Tout a commencé il y a quatre ans sur mon île natale, Odayaka, j'étais partie faire un tour en forêt, lorsque je suis revenue au village le pire moment de ma vie m'attendait. En effet, il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues, tout était calme quand j'ai découvert les gens du village réunit sur la grande place. Je me suis cachée et j'ai attendu. Scipion accusait quelqu'un d'avoir trouvé un fruit du démon avant lui et que ce crime devait être punis. Il a ensuite tué avec l'aide de tout son équipage les gens du village, la grande place c'est vite transformé en une mare de sang. Après je ne sais comment Scipion à remarquer ma présence, je n'avais pourtant fait aucun bruit et je n'avais pas bougé, il m'a ensuite dit de me souvenir de son nom et de son équipage. Il m'a laissé en vie uniquement pour que je puisse vanter ses exploits… L'autre jour sur l'île quand les deux hommes m'ont attaqué c'était pour m'amener à Scipion qui a pour ambition de devenir Shichibukai, donc je suis un témoin gênant dans ses plans.

-Qu'à tu fais pendant ses quatre ans, seule sur ton île ?

-J'ai tout d'abord enterré toute les personnes, j'avais besoin de leur rendre un hommage et je suis partie vivre dans la forêt. Pendant tout ce temps je n'avais qu'une seule obsession en tête me venger de Scipion, pour cela je m'entrainais tous les jours.

-On ne dirait pas… fit Law moqueur.

-Je t'emmerde Trafalgar !

Law sourit amuser par la réaction d'Aurore et Aurore lui sourit en retour, c'était sa manière à lui de lui faire penser à autre chose. Intérieurement, elle l'en remerciait, nombres de gens en ayant entendu cette histoire l'aurais prise en pitié mais pas Trafalgar Law. Il reprit la parole sur un ton plus sérieux, dévoilant ce qu'il avait appris dans l'après-midi :

-Il ne t'a pas laissé en vie uniquement pour que tu puisses vanter ses exploits.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-D'après ce que tu m'as dit, Scipion ne semble pas au courant, mais il existe une légende d'après Maestro : _« Faire couler le sang d'une jeune fille, à l'endroit précis. Mais pas n'importe quelle jeune fille, une fille d'Odayaka ayant connu un grand malheur dans sa vie, pour que s'ouvre la porte. Permettant ainsi la vengeance… »_. Seules quelques personnes en auraient connaissance.

-La vengeance ?

-Je pense que cette porte cache une arme très puissante, et que toi seule est la clé permettant de l'ouvrir.

-C'est tordu ton truc mais ça se tient. Je reste sceptique.

-En attendant, plusieurs pointures de la pègre sont à ta recherche, il va sérieusement falloir penser à apprendre à te battre Miss. Surtout depuis que tu as mangé ton fruit du démon, le Kabe Kabe No Mi et il possède plusieurs facultés intéressantes… On commence ton entrainement demain.

-Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire je suppose ?

-Exactement.

-M'en fout, je le dis quand même, pour une fois j'suis d'accord avec toi. Ça me coute de le dire…

-Tu m'étonneras toujours.

Law n'avait fait que soufflé sur un ton très bas ce qu'il venait de dire, cependant Aurore avait entendu :

-Et ouais Capitaine ! répondit-elle avec un large sourire avant de détaler comme un lapin dans sa cabine.

Trafalgar sourit, Aurore l'avait appelé « Capitaine » finalement peut-être qu'il avait bien fait de la prendre à bord ce jour-là. En attendant cela lui prouvait qu'Aurore avait accepté de faire partie de l'équipage et il en était ravi, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, comme elle ne lui avouerait probablement jamais qu'elle tenait à lui et à l'équipage.

* * *

 **Alors est ce que la longueur du chapitre est plus acceptable ? J'attends votre avis ;)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	13. Surprise !

**Yo !**

 **Le chapitre de la semaine !**

 **Nifelheim :** Merci pour ta review, contente que la longueur des chapitres soient suffisantes :). Y a une petite scène dans le chapitre qui a été écrite grâce à ton idée, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Sinon j'ai une question pour toi, t'en es où Koei :D ?

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12**_ **:** _Surprise !_

* * *

Depuis qu'Aurore avait avoué son passé à Law, il semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête. De plus, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à retrouver des vêtements décents et ils arrivaient sur une île, il était hors de question qu'elle se balade sur l'île avec des tenues plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Certes, Law lui avait fait un programme d'entrainement, et elle s'entraînait désormais tous les jours soit avec lui sur le contrôle de son fruit du démon, soit avec les autres au combat rapproché. Après que Law est fait son petit discours habituel sur les règles à suivre, elle se dirigea vers la chambre du capitaine et passa sa tête à travers la porte constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle entra et alla se servir dans l'armoire. Un sweat jaune et noir à capuche avec le Jolly Roger de l'équipage, un jean et une paire de chaussures, les talons la faisaient tellement souffrir qu'elle marchait pieds nus dans le sous-marin. Aurore alla s'habiller dans sa cabine rapidement avant de rejoindre son équipe chargée d'acheter les provisions. Il y avait Ban, un type de l'équipage appelé Paul avec qui elle n'avait quasiment jamais parlé et Sachi. Les trois eurent une tête bizarre quand elle arriva avec les vêtements du capitaine, la capuche du sweat visée sur la tête et ses cheveux dépassants :

-Un problème ?

-Tu as osé prendre les vêtements du capitaine ? Tu veux qu'il te tue ? s'inquiéta Paul.

-Bah ouais, je lui ai dit qu'on m'avait piqué mes fringues et sa seule aide a été de rigoler. Donc j'emprunte ses vêtements, car je crois qu'il n'est pas tout blanc dans cette histoire.

-Tu es masochiste. déclara Sachi.

-Et fière de l'être !

-Je pense que la d'm'oiselle peut prendre ses responsabilités toute seule. dit Ban. Les provisions ne vont pas s'acheter toutes seules, on y va et Aurore se débrouillera avec le capitaine.

-Oui Ban.

-En attendant ses vêtements te vont plutôt bien. Le capitaine est moins effrayant comme ça.

-Merci. dit-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le groupe se mit en route, cela faisait désormais un moment qu'ils faisaient les courses quand Ban demanda à Aurore :

-J'ai une course à te confier, le capitaine voudrait que tu ailles chercher des médicaments à la pharmacie.

-Ok.

-Prends ton temps surtout. Tiens de quoi payer et la liste de ce que tu dois acheter, à tout à l'heure. Et tâche de ne pas te faire remarquer ! lança Ban en s'éloignant.

-A plus…

Sur le coup Aurore ne comprenait pas et se sentait mise à l'écart, c'est légèrement énervée qu'elle partît en direction d'une pharmacie. Une fois qu'elle eut fait la course, elle entra dans un bar boire un verre, Ban ne lui avait-il pas dit de prendre son temps ? Dans ce bar, il y avait des gens de toute sorte, des pirates à l'air sombre, des gens joyeux et rieurs, des ivrognes et même un gars qui semblait mangé en dormant ! Sur ces mers les gens étaient vraiment étranges… Après avoir bu son verre et s'être fait emmerder par des pervers, Aurore sortit du restaurant et se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville, où se trouvait une forêt luxuriante, cela lui rappelait son chez elle. C'est avec mélancolie qu'elle entra dans la forêt faire un tour, quand une explosion se produisit à quelques mètres sur sa droite. En s'approchant doucement à l'aide de son fruit, elle vit des soldats de la marine face à un homme seul, celui qui mangeait en dormant :

-Tu vas devoir nous suivre ! lança un marine.

-Pourquoi je le f'rais ?

-…

Le marine garda le silence n'ayant rien à répondre, pendant ce temps l'homme dressa une barrière de feu entre lui et les marines et reprit son chemin. Aurore entendit du bruit derrière elle, un jeune marine visiblement :

-Hey, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il avec une voix peu assurée.

-Du tourisme !

Elle mit sa main devant elle, en direction du marine qui commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol. Aurore stoppa son pouvoir quand les chevilles du marine eurent disparue. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre le jeune attrapa son fusil et le pointa sur Aurore prêt à tirer, cependant son arme prit feu dans ses mains :

-On ne violente pas une femme.

Sur ce l'homme voulut tirer Aurore par le bras mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide. L'entrainement acharné de la miss avait finalement porté ses fruits, pour simple explication Aurore dit à l'homme :

-J'te suis, pas la peine de me tirer comme un chien en laisse.

-D'accord.

Les deux personnes qui ne se connaissaient absolument pas prirent le même chemin en entendant une nouvelle arrivée de marine. Le colonel de la première brigade de marine alerta la jeune femme la mettant en garde :

-Mademoiselle ! Cet homme se nomme Portgas D. Ace, il est recherché par la marine ! En partant avec lui vous serez considérée comme sa complice, voire comme un membre de son équipage !

-Ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ! Je fais partie de l'équipage du Heart, tiens-le-toi pour dit, salut !

Puis ils reprirent leur chemin. Quand la distance fut suffisante pour l'homme il s'installa entre les racines d'un arbre, se créant ainsi un fauteuil naturel :

-T'es qui toi ?

-Mukihara D. Aurore, merci d'avoir empêché le marine d'utiliser son arme. Et toi, es-tu vraiment Portgas D. Ace ?

-De rien, c'est normal. Je ne supporte pas les marines qui s'attaquent aux gens qui n'ont rien demander. Yep, je suis Ace, commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche.

-C'est qui Barbe Blanche ?

-Quoi ?! Tu ne sais pas qui est Barbe Blanche ?! Mais tu sors d'une grotte ?

-D'une forêt très exactement… Et non j'sais pas qui c'est.

-Barbe Blanche ou Edward Newgate est un des quatre empereurs de ce monde.

-Ah…

-Tu me fais un peu pensé à mon petit frère. se moqua gentiment Ace. Je crois quand même que tu le bas à plat de couture…

-Oh ça va, hein ! Comment tu as fait pour créer une barrière de feu tout à l'heure ?

-Très simple, je suis le feu. expliqua Ace une boule de feu dans la main. Par contre je vais devoir te laisser, je suis actuellement sur la trace d'un gredin, qui était un de mes hommes et qui a commis le pire crime possible pour un pirate, tuer un de ses compagnons. Je ne dois pas le laisser filer.

-Je comprends.

-En tout cas, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance Mukihara D. Aurore, membre du Heart. J'espère qu'on se recroisera… A la prochaine !

-A bientôt le pyromane !

Ace sourit au surnom et commença à s'éloigner de la jeune femme, avant de s'arrêter pour ajouter quelques choses :

-Au fait, je t'ai entendu marmonner au restaurant, si tu veux mon avis rejoint ton équipage, ils t'ont pas écartés momentanément pour rien.

-… Merci ! hurla Aurore pendant qu'il repartait.

Sur ces bons conseils Aurore emprunta le chemin menant au sous-marin, et retomba sur le groupe de marine. Cependant la barrière de flamme avait disparu avec Ace et les marines lui fonçaient droit dessus, avec un effort de concentration et en tendant la main devant elle, Aurore activa son pouvoir. Tous les marines s'enfoncèrent dans le sol comme dans des sables mouvants, puis ensuite elle traversa sans aucune pression l'armée de marines.

* * *

Une fois arrivée au port, Aurore remarqua une inactivité inhabituelle sur le pont du sous-marin, une boule s'installa dans son ventre ayant l'impression d'avoir déjà vécue une situation semblable. Elle pénétra dans le sous-marin, toute les lumières étaient éteintes et pas un seul signe de vie. Elle entra dans la première pièce où normalement il y avait toujours quelqu'un, le réfectoire. Une fois la porte ouverte une forte lumière éclaira soudainement la pièce, accompagné de cris de joies :

-Surprise !

-… C'est quoi tout ça ?! Je suis au bord de l'attaque !

Aurore observa la pièce décorée de plusieurs guirlandes et ballons. Tous les membres de l'équipage au complet se trouvait dans la pièce, souvent accompagné soit de chapeaux, soit de sans-gênes ( _truc quand on souffle qui fait du bruit et se déroule, je précise car jusqu'à maintenant je ne connaissais pas le nom :3_ ). Pourtant dans cette bonne humeur apparente une aura noire semblait grandissant, et elle émanait du capitaine… Ce dernier s'approcha dangereusement d'Aurore, le visage fermé, accompagné de son précieux nodaichi. Une fois devant elle, il lui ôta sa capuche ses cheveux détachés tombant sur ses épaules et dans son dos :

-Tu as trois secondes pour m'expliquer avant que je ne te découpe. dit-il d'un calme olympien, le rendant encore plus terrifiant.

-Mmmmhh… Ma seule explication est que tu ne m'as pas aidé pour retrouver mes fringues, si pardon tu t'es marrer, donc j'emprunte des vêtements moins voyants surtout pour aller sur l'île. Tu sais pour pas attirer l'attention comme tu demandes de le faire dans ton blabla lorsqu'on arrive sur une île. Et aussi par ce que j'ai toute les raisons de pensée que c'est TOI qui as mes fringues. J'ai juste fait du troc.

Au fur et à mesure de son explication Law avait haussé un sourcil, en effet la miss allait bien loin pour se justifier… Cependant cela ne servait à rien :

-Très bien. Où sont tes preuves ? demanda Law en croissant les bras sur son torse.

-Euuhhh mon intime conviction suffit pas.

-Donc tu oses accuser ton capitaine sans aucune preuve… Tu vas le payer cher, Aurore, très cher.

-Quand j'avais dit qu'elle était masochiste. lâcha Sachi.

-Sachi tu veux peut-être échanger ton corps avec elle ?

-Nooonnn !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, te taire. Quant à toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre, on s'est certes donner du mal pour organisé cette petite fête de bienvenue dans l'équipage mais tu n'auras pas le droit de toucher au gâteau. Tu n'en mangeras pas une miette, tu peux compter sur moi.

-Non ! Pas le gâteau, tout mais pas le gâteau s'illllll te plaiiiittt !

-Oh que si, en plus il est au chocolat. répondit Law avec son sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Sadique !

-On peut commencer la fête.

-Ouais ! lança l'équipage sauf Aurore qui se lamentait sur son sort.

On lança la musique pour que l'équipage puisse danser. Certains préféraient s'installer sur des chaises un verre de saké à la main, d'autres discutaient et d'autres encore dansaient. Aurore faisait partie de la première catégorie le verre en moins, ayant horreur de danser, jusqu'à ce que Sachi et Penguin viennent tirer Aurore de force pour la faire danser, malgré ses cris de protestations. Au bout d'un moment elle prit plaisir à s'amuser et à danser. Quand Bepo demanda le silence :

-Aurore nous sommes fiers de te compter dans l'équipage et pour que tu sois pleinement une Heart nous t'offrons une combinaison à ta taille. Désolé. Tu n'es bien sûre pas obligée de la porter tout le temps.

Un paquet fut mis dans les mains de la miss, elle en sortit une combinaison, doter bien sûr d'une capuche avec des oreilles d'ours (merci Bepo), semblable aux autres avec pour seule différence la couleur, marron chocolat avec le Jolly Roger de l'équipage dessiné en blanc pour le faire ressortir. C'est avec un grand sourire :

-Merci les gars ! Je suis fière d'être une Heart !

-Pour Aurore ! lancèrent Sachi et Penguin en levant leurs verres.

-Pour Aurore ! reprit l'équipage.

Trafalgar étant toujours assis confortablement sur son siège se leva et partit de la salle devenue bien silencieuse suite à son départ. Il revint quelques instants plus tard un carton dans les mains qu'il plaça devant Aurore, intriguée cette dernière l'ouvrit et découvrit ces vêtements. Elle rentra dans une rage folle, si bien que plusieurs membres la saisir pour l'empêcher de sauté à la gorge du capitaine, qui lui dit avec un sourire moqueur :

-Ne croit surtout pas que je ne me vengerais pas pour mes vêtements, même si tes soupçons étaient exacts.

-Je vais te buter, un jour je te buterais, soit en sûr Trafalgar !

Sur cet élan de joie la fête reprit, voyant que personne ne traînait autour du gâteau déjà à moitié consommé Aurore s'approcha furtivement pour prendre une part :

-J'ai dit non !

-Mais aller quoi, s'il te plait, je ferais n'importe quoi pour un bout de gâteau !

-N'importe quoi, hein ? dit Law avec un sourire plus qu'inquiétant, pendant qu'Aurore réalisait sa connerie. Très bien, tu as le droit à une part mais c'est moi qui te la fait manger.

-Quoi ?!

Law attrapa une part de gâteau dans une assiette et avec une cuillère il en prit un morceau en ajoutant :

-Fait ah.

-Tu rigoles ? Je suis capable de manger seule.

-Pas de gâteau dans ce cas.

Trafalgar commença à partir, Aurore ravala sa fierté :

-Attend ! J'accepte..., mais tu me le paieras.

-C'est ça, c'est ça… On ouvre la bouche pour laisser entrer l'avion.

-J'ai pas trois ans, tu peux te passer des commentaires.

-Je croyais.

C'est en le fusillant du regard et en rougissant qu'Aurore avala sa première bouchée de gâteau, oubliant sa haine pour son capitaine, tellement il était bon. En même temps il était au chocolat. Suite à cet échange Aurore s'éloigna le plus possible du capitaine le reste de la soirée et traina surtout avec Sachi et Penguin qui étaient en train de boire du saké. A un moment Sachi et Penguin commençaient à ne pas être très frais, leurs amours pour les femmes montaient en flèche, si bien qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les deux d'un même bloc vers Aurore, appuyée tranquillement dos au mur un verre à la main. Sachi se plaça à sa droite et Penguin à sa gauche :

-Salut les gars, ça va ?

-Ouais et toi ma belle ? répondit Penguin d'un ton mielleux.

-Ça va. Aurore rigola intérieurement de la tentative de drague très légère de Penguin.

-Tant mieux… Mon copain et moi on se disait qu'on pourrait passer une fin de soirée cool, t'es intéressée ?

-Pas tellement.

-Aller vient on te fera pas de mal.

-Vous m'avez prise pour qui au juste ?

-Bah une fille sympa et jolie, surtout avec tes cheveux détachés, avec qui on pourrait se détendre.

Penguin et Sachi continuaient leur drague, Aurore s'en amusant rentrant même dans leur jeu en demandant qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Mais non loin de là un homme regardait la scène avec une expression tout autre qu'amusé, plutôt en colère avec un regard à faire peur. Il s'approcha pour se placer dans le dos de Sachi au moment où ce dernier lançait :

-Une nuit en tête à tête avec nous, t'inquiète on prendra du bon temps.

-Avec vous deux ?!

-Oui on est très complice. Enchaîna Penguin.

Elle était hilare, ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps elle se mit à rigoler tout en voyant dans le regard de Law une pulsion meurtrière, ou deux, si bien qu'il montra sa présence :

-J'ai plusieurs idées d'expériences que je n'ai pas encore pu réaliser… Penguin, Sachi, demain vous viendrez tous les deux au laboratoire. Dit une voix froide et inquiétante, teinté d'une pointe de colère.

-Glps… Ca… Capitaine ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez, c'est… c'est…

-C'est très clair, à demain.

Les deux compères fuirent rapidement, laissant Aurore qui tentait de calmer son fou rire, avec Law :

\- Tu sais ils ne me dérangeaient pas.

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

Cela fit tilt dans la tête d'Aurore, enfin une idée de l'embêter fit tilt :

-Mais attend… en fait t'es jaloux ?

-Pardon ?!

-C'est trop drôle ! Je m'y attendais pas. Tu seras pas trop méchant avec eux, hein ? Après tout ils n'ont rien fait de mal, c'est juste l'alcool qui leur est monté à la tête.

-C'est une décision que je suis seul à prendre, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

-Excusez-moi Capitaine ! réagit-elle cynique avant de s'éloigner.

-…

Sur ce Law partit dans sa cabine, énervé, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Quand son capitaine fut parti Aurore alla chercher un verre de saké, goûtant à l'alcool pour la première fois de sa vie et continua à faire la fête. C'est une heure après qu'elle finit complètement bourrée comme les trois quarts de l'équipage encore présent. Aurore se rendit donc à sa cabine et se coucha toute habillé dans son lit. Elle bénit la personne qui avait eu la bonne idée d'y mettre une bouillotte et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Je remercie Nifelheim pour son idée, la scène où Penguin et Sachi font des avances à Aurore sous le nez de Law, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. J'en profite pour vous dire que si jamais vous avez des petites (ou grandes) idées de scènes comme ça, hésitez pas à les dire dans les reviews.**

 **Ah oui, est-ce que vous voulez une scène qui montre l'entrainement d'Aurore ? Parce que j'en ai parlé mais je l'ai pas décrite donc autant posé la question directement aux lecteurs.**

 **A la prochaine les gens :] ! Reviews, please ?**


	14. Revenant

**Salut, salut les gens !**

 **Ouais nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci pour les reviews :**

 **boadicee :** Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir devoir de nouveau nom s'afficher :]. Alors Aurore c'est trompée de chambre d'après toi ?! Tu vas pouvoir voir ça (ou pas), j'aime faire des chapitres drôles, heureuse que ça t'ait plus j'éspère que la suite te plaira. Dans le prochain chapitre y aura la scène d'entraînement, merci d'avoir répondu en plus ça m'a donné l'inspiration. Et soit dit en passant j'adore ta fic "Le pirate de Northblue :-).

 **Nifelheim :** Vive l'humour ! J'adore écrire des chapitres avec de l'humour car rigoler c'est la vie, surtout le coup de la jalousie je me marrais toute seule quand je l'ai écrit :D. Je comprends que tu retravailles tes chapitres cela ne rendra la fic que meilleur.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 :** Revenant _

* * *

Aurore émergeait doucement du sommeil. Elle était dans un agréable cocon de chaleur et un battement régulier se faisait entendre… « C'est bizarre la bouillotte est à la même température qu'hier. » pensa-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre la source de chaleur. Elle se figea, en effet le battement qu'elle entendait ressemblait fortement aux battements d'un cœur et son bras posé sur la bouillotte montait et descendait légèrement à un rythme régulier. Sa tête était posée sur un torse et c'est en ouvrant les yeux qu'elle reconnut les tatouages visibles sur la "bouillotte" ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne. Visiblement hier soir, Aurore s'était trompée de cabine… :

-Wwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Aurore poussa un cri tout en s'éloignant le plus vite possible de Trafalgar. Dans la précipitation elle s'emmêla dans les draps et chuta tête la première du lit, sous l'œil de Law qui était réveiller depuis un moment :

-Aïe ! dit-elle en se tenant le front et en se mettant debout. Pervers ! Pourquoi tu es dans MA cabine ?!

-Dans TA cabine ?! Ravie de l'apprendre.

-Hein ? Merde…

-Oui c'est toi, qui est entré de ton plein gré dans MA cabine hier soir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir que tu étais déjà dans mon lit en train de te blottir contre moi. Qui est le pervers dans l'histoire ?

-…

Aurore se mura dans le silence mais ses joues devenues cramoisies trahissaient sa gêne. Law ne manqua pas de le remarquer, le notant dans un coin de sa tête pour l'embêter plus tard. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait Aurore reculait d'autant pour se retrouver le dos contre le mur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur semblait battre à cent à l'heure, pour le moment elle ne voulait qu'une chose que Law reste à bonne distance d'elle et disparaître dans un trou de souris.

Law arriva finalement devant Aurore qui était toujours aussi rouge pivoine ce qui l'amusait beaucoup, son sourire le montrant. Il attrapa son visage avec ses mains et regarda le visage d'Aurore qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Finalement il la lâcha :

-Viens, suis-moi.

-On va où ?

-A l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as une très belle bosse sur le front, ici. expliqua Law en touchant l'endroit du bout de son doigt.

-Aïe !

Sans un mot de plus Aurore et Law allèrent à l'infirmerie, où il appliqua de la pommade sur la belle bosse en formation. Ensuite Aurore laissa seul son capitaine pour se rendre dans SA cabine pour se changer, en même temps elle réfléchissait à comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans le lit de Trafalgar. L'alcool pouvait vraiment s'avérer dangereux, très dangereux… Elle se jura de ne plus jamais finir bourrer comme elle l'avait été hier, aussi afin d'éviter la gueule de bois, elle avait un de ces mal de crâne. Pour finir, Aurore lava et étendit les vêtements de Trafalgar dans sa salle de bain pour pouvoir lui rendre une fois sec. Une fois fait elle se rendit au réfectoire pour manger un morceau, où Ban l'accueillit :

-Salut Aurore, t'as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Mouais, y a eu mieux…

-Laisse-moi deviner. Mal au crâne ?

-En plein dans le mille.

-J'ai ce qu'il te faut un verre de bicarbonate de soude diluer avec de l'eau _(remède de grand-mère trouvé sur internet, en vrai j'sais pas si ça marche)_.

-Merci Ban.

-Au fait on a entendu un cri tout à l'heure, tu sais ce que c'était ?

-Keuf… Keuf… Keuf… Elle s'étouffa avec son verre.

-Apparemment oui, vu ta réaction… Aller raconte.

-Je me suis réveillée dans le lit du capitaine… avoua Aurore gênée.

Le sourire qui ornait le visage du cuisinier disparu d'un coup et ses yeux se transformèrent en soucoupe avant qu'il n'éclate, tout simplement de rire :

-… Ha ha ha ha ha !

-C'est pas drôle !

-Si c'est drôle ! Tordant même. Alors on dort bien avec lui ? Remarque vous n'avez peut-être pas beaucoup dormi…

-Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?! Comment tu peux imaginer un truc pareil ?! Non mais sérieux ?! s'emporta Aurore les joues rouges.

-J'adore tes réactions, elles sont vraiment tordantes.

-Mmpf… fit-elle en gonflant les joues comme une enfant.

-Je te fais marcher, tiens ton p'tit-déj pour me faire pardonner.

-Merci.

Après avoir mangé Aurore aida le gros méchant pas beau de Ban à faire la vaisselle et à préparer le repas du midi. En attendant que l'heure du repas arrive Aurore se rendit sur le pont, pour une fois qu'ils avaient fait surface autant en profiter, certains de ses nakamas avaient eu la même idée, sans s'en préoccupé Aurore se dirigea vers la rembarde du navire qu'elle attrapa de ses deux mains et inspira les yeux fermés, la bonne odeur d'eau iodée que dégageait l'océan. Puis elle observa la majesté de cet univers infini avant de remarqué un détail, un navire voguait non loin d'eux. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Un gars avec qui Aurore n'avait pratiquement jamais parlé se tenait auprès d'elle, Clione crut-elle se souvenir :

-Ça sent vraiment pas bon, c'est un navire de la marine… Il faut en informé tout de suite le capitaine. fit-il avant de rentrer dans le sous-marin.

Peu de temps après tout le monde sortit du sous-marin pour se préparer au combat, tel avait été la décision du capitaine. Le navire de la marine fonçait droit sur eux, désormais il était impossible d'échapper au combat. Le capitaine donna ses dernières indications avant l'assaut :

-Préparez-vous au combat, récupéré tout ce dont on pourrait avoir besoin ! Sinon on fait comme d'habitude !

-Oui capitaine !

Tout l'équipage attendait sur le pont, l'arrivée de la marine. Quand le bateau fut assez proche Law s'élança sur le pont du navire accompagné de plusieurs nakamas. Ils découvrirent que l'équipage était composé exclusivement de nouvelles recrues de la marine, en effet ils se tenait tous dans la même position de défense, comme si on leur avait appris et la prise qu'ils avaient sur leurs armes étaient hésitantes. Cependant quand un marine plus téméraire que les autres s'élança, le reste suivit donnant le début du combat. Tout de suite le commandant se chargea de Law l'attaquant avec son épée, les recrues se chargeaient de l'équipage du Heart. Bepo attaquait les marines avec son karaté, Sachi et Penguin se tenaient dos à dos et assommaient les marines pendant ce temps les autres assommaient, se battaient avec des bouts de bois ou des épées. Peu de temps après le début du combat de nombreux marines étaient déjà à terre blessés ou assommés, du côté des pirates certains étaient légèrement blessés et d'autres avaient dû être ramenés d'urgence au sous-marin, cependant leurs jours n'étaient pas en danger. Law et le commandant se livrait toujours un combat acharné chacun cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

* * *

Dès le début du combat Aurore avait fait des siennes, en effet à l'aide de son fruit du démon elle avait sauté droit sur la coque du navire rentrant ainsi dans les entrailles du bateau et lui permettant de prendre les marines par surprise. Aurore était actuellement en train d'explorer les couloirs du bateau quand elle tomba sur un marine :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?!

-Rien. Absolument rien.

Aurore s'élança ensuite droit sur le marine et le traversa sous l'effet de surprise, le jeune marine se stoppa tandis qu'Aurore se retournait lui assenant un coup sur la nuque. Le marine tomba alors au sol, inerte :

-Désolé mec, t'étais pas là au bon moment.

Sur ce Aurore reprit sa route à travers le navire des marines cherchant ce qui pourrait être utile pour le sous-marin. Elle descendit de plusieurs étages dans le bateau, inspectant chaque pièce et assommant tout marine qu'elle trouvait de la même manière que le premier. Enfin, Aurore se retrouva dans les cachots du navire et découvrit un homme enfermé et gardé par deux marines, il était assis et tourné vers le mur la tête baissée si bien qu'elle ne voyait que son dos. Après s'être occupé des deux marines Aurore récupéra les clés de la cellule et ouvrit la grille. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle aidait cette personne mais elle le faisait :

-Tu es libre maintenant.

-Hum… Hum… Merci, jeune fille. dit l'homme en se relevant.

-De rien.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée, je te prie d'accepter mes sincères remerciements.

L'homme se retourna laissant apparaitre son visage, Aurore se figea en voyant le visage de l'homme et tomba à genoux au sol, elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait, c'était impossible et pourtant :

-Papa ?

* * *

Sur le pont du bateau, Law venait de battre le commandant et le tenait en joute son nodaichi planté à quelques millimètres de sa gorge :

-Si tu restes calme, toi et ton équipage ne craignez rien. Par contre si tu tentes quelque chose je ne garantis rien. De toute façon si j'étais toi je ne tenterais rien, car d'une simple pression de mon sabre, je te tranche la gorge.

-Bien… répondit le marine les mâchoires serrées furieux de la situation.

Ces hommes étaient tous à terre inerte, cette situation le mettait certes en rogne mais tous ces hommes étaient en vie, c'est tout ce qu'il lui importait. D'autres pirates n'auraient peut-être pas laissé son équipage en vie, d'une certaine manière il était content d'être tombé sur les Hearts Pirates. Law prit la parole :

-Oursin et Clione allés vérifier s'il ne reste aucun soldat dans le navire. Les autres récupérés se dont on pourrait avoir besoin.

-Oui capitaine.

Un détail interpella Law, il ne voyait pas sa nakama. Elle s'habillait telle un garçon mais restait une fille, or aucune fille n'était visible sur le pont. Où était Aurore ? Cette fille lui en faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs, pour le moment il devait s'occuper des blessés de son équipage. Il retourna sur le sous-marin, quand la porte du navire s'ouvrit à la voler laissant apparaitre une Aurore plus joyeuse que d'habitude, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, un homme la suivait :

-Viens je vais te présenter à mon capitaine. déclara Aurore.

-Des explications sont effectivement les bienvenue Miss. dit Law d'une voix froide et méfiante.

Aurore se planta devant son capitaine et encouragea la personne derrière elle à se placer à ses côtés :

-Je te présente mon père.

-Enchanté, merci de vous occuper de ma fille.

-Ton père ?! Toute ta famille n'est-elle pas morte lors du massacre de ton île ?!

-Je le croyais moi aussi, mais par miracle mon père a survécu.

-Mmmhh… fit Law en se tenant le menton.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je pense que cet homme n'est pas ton père, comme il le prêtant.

-Tu ne peux pas être content pour les autres deux minutes ! Il faut toujours que tu te méfies de tout le monde sans arrêt ! Tu ne connais rien de ma famille, tu m'entends ?! Rien ! Tu ne les as pas connus ! s'emporta Aurore.

-Très bien, j'accepte cet homme à bord de mon sous-marin, vu qu'il est ton père selon tes dire. Mais sache une chose il fait quoique ce soit de suspect et il débarquera à la prochaine île. De plus je te laisse t'occuper seule d'où il dormira et tout ce qui va avec. Je me suis bien fait comprendre Aurore ?

-O… Oui, merci capitaine.

Le fait qu'il est appelé Aurore par son prénom et non « Miss » comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et le ton de sa voix montrait bien qu'il était très sérieux, et qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en cet homme. Aurore préféra déguerpir dans le sous-marin suivit de son père, pour lui montrer sa cabine.

* * *

Le père d'Aurore passa devant Law, ce dernier regardait cet individu avec froideur montrant clairement qu'il ne croyait pas à son histoire. Il faudrait qu'il est cet individu à l'œil, ne jamais le laisser seul sous aucun prétexte, Trafalgar se débrouillerait pour avoir cet homme sous surveillance pour le bien de son équipage.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini avec le navire de la marine l'équipage du Heart quitta le pont et se rendit dans le sous-marin pour reprendre leur route avec une personne de plus à leur bord.

* * *

 **Et ouais y avait de l'action dans ce chapitre, non ? Et qui est le mystérieux father d'Aurore ? Vous le saurez plus tard :p.**

 **A la prochaine ! En attente de vos reviews, s'illllll vous plaiiiitttt !**

 **Aurore : ** Sinon je viendrais les faire chier ! XD

 **Tu fous quoi là ?! J'espère pour vous qu'elle viendra pas, elle est TRÈS soûlante quand elle le veut. A plus !**


	15. Entrainement

**Hello !** **Vous allez bien depuis la semaine dernière ?**

 **Un chapitre de plus à ajouter et pour votre plus grand plaisir (enfin c'est vous qui voyez XD )**

 **Review :**

 **Nifelheim :** Merci pour ta review, à chaque fois je l'attends avec impatience :3. Dormir encore avec son capitaine... hum... c'est pas prévu pour tout de suite. Contente que la réaction au réveil t'es plu. Alors tu penses que Monsieur X est effectivement le père d'Aurore, mystère... enfin un indice est-il possible que deux personnes se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, tel des clones... Alors Monsieur X est peut-être le père d'Aurore comme peut-être pas. Je te laisse sur cette réflexion car tu sauras pas tout de suite ;p

 **Vive la lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 :** Entrainement_

* * *

La salle d'entrainement était une salle assez grande, où reposait un tatami et des armoires contenant des armes de tous types. Actuellement deux personnes s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied :

-Ah, ah, argh…

-Déjà essouffler ?

-Non, ça fait juste plus d'une heure qu'on s'entraîne mais tout va bien. Pff… J'ai b'soin d'une pause.

Aurore s'éloigna de Paul, son compagnon d'entrainement du jour, pour attraper une petite bouteille d'eau poser en dehors du tatami. Elle but plusieurs gorgées pour se désaltérer, tout en rageant en effet son nakama ne transpirait pas le moins du monde alors que son t-shirt était déjà trempé de sueur, de même l'air semblait ne plus vouloir entrer dans ses poumons ce qui expliquait son essoufflement mais Paul lui semblait n'avoir une respiration guère plus rapide que celle habituelle :

-Aller on reprend !

-Non, j'suis morte !

-Bouge-toi un peu !

-Pas envie.

Depuis quelques temps Aurore et Paul avaient appris à se connaître, en effet elle était souvent restée dans son coin mais désormais elle essayait de parler à tous les membres de l'équipage. Aurore aimait bien Paul s'était un nakama attachant, toujours à se soucier de l'humeur de ses nakamas à qui on pouvait facilement se confier sans qu'il ne vous juge. C'est pourquoi dans ce genre de situation Paul savait parfaitement comment la faire réagir :

-Bien, j'ai compris... En fait, tu veux rester faible pour que le capitaine puisse _encore_ venir à ta rescousse.

-Pardon ?!

-Tu as très bien enten…

-Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais ! Je n'attendrais que ce tordu me vienne en aide, je suis assez grande pour me défendre seule ! On reprend !

Aurore retourna sur le tatami pour se placer face à Paul et se mit en garde, il fit de même et le combat repris. Le but était de mettre l'autre au sol le plus rapidement possible et pour cela tout était permis : coups, esquives, arts martiaux… seul l'utilisation des armes étaient interdites.

Paul essaya de donner un coup à Aurore en pleine mâchoire mais elle esquiva et profita de l'ouverture pour attraper le bras tendu de Paul avant de vite partir se placer derrière lui, cependant il réussit à dégager son bras juste avant que la clé de bras ne soit efficace, profitant du déséquilibre avant d'Aurore, Paul lui fit un croche pied elle tomba tête la première sur le tapis mais ne s'avoua pas pour autant vaincu. Elle roula sur le dos juste au moment où Paul s'apprêtait à la prendre en étranglement ainsi il était déséquilibré… Avec un sourire sournois elle plaça ses pieds sur le ventre de son compagnon, tout en attrapant le col de sa combinaison elle donna une impulsion avec ses jambes faisant volé Paul au-dessus d'elle ( _genre_ _tomoe nage_ _au judo, pour les curieux_ ). Tout en contractant ses abdos et sans lâcher la combinaison du jeune homme, Aurore arriva à se placer sur lui et à le prendre en étranglement. Paul n'avait pu réagir, il s'avoua vaincu en tapant sur le sol, la miss lâcha sa prise en lâchant un « J'ai gagné ! » victorieux, s'était sans compter sur le coup bas de son nakama. Il en profita pour plaquer Aurore au sol, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle :

-Hey ! Mais t'as pas le droit de faire ça !

-On a tous les droits dans un combat. Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'un ennemi va respecter les règles des arts martiaux ?

-Bah si.

-Naïve !

-Je t'emmerde, cordialement.

-Je pense que tu es prête, on va pouvoir passer à une autre étape de ton entraînement.

-Laquelle ?

-Les armes.

-Cool, on commence quand ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre, mon point fort étant le combat au corps à corps, je voudrais pas qu'on se blesse bêtement.

-Ok, alors qui va m'apprendre ?

-Je reviens. Profites-en pour faire une pause.

-Enfin !

Paul sortit de la salle d'entrainement, pendant ce temps Aurore s'était allongée sur le tapis, les yeux fermés savourant la sensation de ses muscles après l'effort. Elle en profita également pour repenser aux évènements de la semaine. En effet, depuis une semaine elle avait retrouvé son père, nommé Pierce.

* * *

 _ **Flash-back**_

 _Dès le premier soir Pierce avait raconté son histoire à sa fille quand ils étaient partis se coucher, en effet comme l'avait dit Trafalgar, Aurore s'occupait de tout concernant son père. Elle avait donc improvisé un lit sur le sol de sa cabine. Mais cette nuit-là malgré le fait qu'ils soient couchés le père et la fille n'avaient pas dormis, préférant parlé :_

 _-Papa, comment… comment as-tu fais ?_

 _-Et bien… Le jour où tout à commencer j'étais sur le port pour récupérer la marchandise qu'on avait commandé ta mère et moi. Quand un bateau est entré dans le port, une fois à quai les hommes réunirent toutes les personnes présentes je me suis réfugié dans le bateau marchand pour jauger la situation et son évolution. Cependant les marchands ont paniqué et ont levés l'ancre sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, je me retrouvais avec eux en train de quitter l'île. J'ai insisté auprès du capitaine, je l'ai même supplié mais rien ni faisait, il ne voulait pas courir le risque d'affronter des pirates, c'est donc impuissant que j'ai vu l'île disparaître progressivement à l'horizon. C'est là que j'ai entendu des cris terrifiés, je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé, je m'étais jurer de trouver un moyen de rentrer le plus vite possible. J'ai donc choisi de suivre les marchands pendant un petit moment histoire de gagner un peu d'argent sauf qu'on s'éloignait de plus en plus d'Odayaka, je suis donc descendu à l'île suivante et j'ai trouvé un boulot de serveur dans un bar. Un jour c'est un groupe de jeunes marines qui est venu boire un coup et comme le patron m'avait demandé de prêter attention à tout ce qui se disait dans le bar j'ai écouté ils parlaient d'un massacre ayant eu lieu sur Odayaka et que l'île était devenue fantôme, plus une seule personne n'y vivait… Mon monde s'écroulait, j'ai cru que tu étais morte comme ta mère…_

 _-Papa…_

 _-J'ai abandonné, je me suis laissé couler, j'ai eu plusieurs histoires avec des gens guère fréquentables avant que la marine m'arrête et veuille m'emmener dans une base marine. C'est pour ça que j'étais sur le bateau où tu m'as trouvé. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ?_

 _-Alors le jour où tu es parti… commença Aurore_

 _Elle raconta son histoire à son père en toute confiance, en faisant parfois une pause pour remettre de l'ordre à ses émotions :_

 _-J'ai cru que je rêvais quand je t'ai aperçu dans le cachot._

 _-Moi aussi, ma fille. Moi aussi._

 _Ils avaient ensuite constaté l'heure, et comme il était l'heure du petit-déj Aurore et Pierce étaient montés rejoindre une partie de l'équipage déjà debout, au réfectoire._

 _ **Fin du flash-back**_

* * *

Une voix ramena Aurore à la réalité :

-Paul m'avait dit que tu étais en forme aujourd'hui… Je pense qu'il s'est trompé, Miss.

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement cependant la lumière des lampes l'éblouie et elle n'aperçut qu'une silhouette assez grande, portant un chapeau. Quand ses yeux se furent habitués à la luminosité, ils se plantèrent dans un regard gris orage :

-C'est toi, la personne dont parlait Paul ?!

-Le respect envers ton capitaine est valable à tout heure du jour et de la nuit. Dit Law en se dirigeant vers les armoires contenant les armes.

-Et c'est reparti…

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Ri…, rien du tout. Bafouilla-t-elle en s'asseyant avant de se relever.

Aurore profita du fait que Law était tourné vers les armoires pour l'observer, il était plutôt bien foutu… grand et fin mais musclé, elle adorait son pull, en plus il était super confortable pour l'avoir porté pendant une journée. Cependant elle arrêta son observation car Law se tournait vers elle, ses yeux partirent rapidement dans une autre direction mais comme d'habitude ses joues trahissaient sa gêne.

En se retournant Law remarqua que le regard d'Aurore avait brusquement changé de direction, et ses joues légèrement rosées. Il était intrigué, mais ne le montrait pas, de plus pendant qu'il choisissait une arme idéale à la Miss il avait senti son regard sur lui. Trafalgar s'approcha donc de sa nakama et lui tendit un sabre un katana. Une fois l'arme dans les mains d'Aurore elle l'observa le fourreau était bleu océan et la poignée blanche comme neige avec une lanière bleu turquoise. Ensuite Aurore attrapa le katana par la poignée et sortit la lame, la lame était semblable à un miroir on pouvait facilement se voir dedans.

Law observait la réaction de la Miss, son visage exprimait à la fois l'anxiété d'avoir une arme dans les mains mais aussi une certaine fascination, exactement le genre de réaction qu'il voulait voir, il alla chercher son nodaichi qui attendait à l'entrée de la salle :

-Bien, commençons.

-Euh ok.

-Mets tes deux mains sur la garde de ton arme, comme ceci.

Trafalgar montra à Aurore comment prendre la garde avec son propre nodaichi. Elle essaya d'imiter au mieux ce qu'il lui montrait, pas assez visiblement car Law vint poser ses mains sur les siennes pour les placer correctement :

-Attaque-moi.

-Hein ?!

-Le meilleur moyen de progresser dans le maniement d'une arme c'est la pratique, donc attaque-moi.

-Si tu veux…

D'abord hésitante Aurore fit plusieurs pas en avant sa lame dresser entre elle et son capitaine et essaya de porter un coup à l'épaule, qu'il para sans aucune difficulté :

-Attaque-moi franchement, même une limace pourrait faire mieux que ça.

Légèrement énervé Aurore alla dans le tas bien plus franchement que la dernière fois et au lieu de se stopper quand le premier coup fut paré par Law, elle enchaina les coups pour créer une ouverture dans sa défense. Pendant plusieurs heures on entendit uniquement le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant et de respiration des deux combattants. Les coups s'enchainèrent ne laissant aucun répit à l'autre, dès qu'Aurore était en léger déséquilibre avant ou arrière Trafalgar s'arrangeait soit pour l'attaquer, soit pour pousser son épaule la faisant tomber au sol sur les fesses. Quand les deux transpirèrent à grosses gouttes et qu'ils furent à bout de souffle Law arrêta l'entrainement :

-Il reste encore du travail…

-C'était la première fois que j'utilisais un katana en même temps, tout n'est pas inné Mister.

-Je peux t'apprendre le maniement d'un scalpel si tu veux, je pense que se sera ta première et unique fois.

-Toujours la violence…

Law s'éloigna, s'apprêtant à aller dans sa cabine prendre une douche, néanmoins il ajouta avant de sortir avec son nodaichi :

-C'était pas si mal pour un premier entraînement.

Cela avait été dit si bas que pendant un moment Aurore crut avoir rêver, son capitaine venait de la félicité ?! Ça en avait tout l'air… Etonnant venant de lui. Elle rangea ensuite le katana avant de sortir de la salle d'entrainement pour aller prendre une douche bien méritée. L'eau coulant sur ses muscles endoloris avait une saveur particulière ne rendant la douche que plus agréable. Après s'être habillée, un détail attira son attention, les fringues du capitaine elle ne lui avait toujours pas rendu. Aurore se dirigea donc à contre cœur vers la cabine de son capitaine, après avoir toquer, une voix lui accorda d'entrer. Law était actuellement en train de lire allonger sur son lit, vêtu uniquement d'un jean ce qui empourpra légèrement les joues de sa nakama :

-Tiens.

Elle repartit illico presto dans sa cabine sans accordé un regard à son capitaine. C'est qu'il est bien bâti ce tordu ! Au final, elle s'ennuyait dans sa cabine, elle monta à la salle commune où elle vit Penguin, Paul et son père joué aux cartes, elle s'installa avec eux :

-Aurore tu veux jouer ? proposa Penguin.

-Non c'est bon merci je vais me contenter de regarder.

-Comme tu veux.

-Alors cet entrainement ? demanda alors Paul.

-Toi je te retiens ! T'aurais pas pu dire que la personne qui allait m'apprendre le maniement du sabre était le capitaine en personne ?! Au moins j'aurais eu le temps de me barrer…

-Non car je savais que si je le faisais tu partirais, comment dire on sent une gêne de ta part depuis que tu as dormi avec lui.

-Comment t'es au courant de ça toi ?

-Ban parle facilement quand tu l'aides à faire la vaisselle.

-Tu as dormi avec ton capitaine ?! demanda son père.

-Par un fâcheux concours de circonstance, oui.

-Je vais aller lui dire deux mots, moi à ton capitaine ! On ne touche pas à ma fille comme ça.

-Papa ! Arrête de la jouer protecteur, j'ai dix-neuve ans. Et puis ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, il m'a laissé dormir.

-Grlm… Il laissa tomber mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Les parties de cartes reprirent et au bout d'un moment Aurore piqua du nez, s'étant endormi à cause de l'entrainement intense d'aujourd'hui. Les garçons le remarquant baissèrent d'un ton et quand ils s'apprêtairent à quitter la salle Pierce prit sa fille dans ses bras pour l'amener dans sa cabine, où il la borda tendrement. En se redressant un carnet noir posé sur le bureau attira son attention, il s'en saisit et regarda les informations qu'il contenait… Intéressant. Avant de sortir Pierce embrassa sa fille sur le front tout en glissant dans sa poche le fameux carnet…

* * *

 **Hum... Hum... Alors ? Que fait le père d'Aurore ? Tintintintin ! Vous saurez pas :D !**

 **Une petite review ? Svp ! Svp ! Svp !... (suite sans fin) XD.**

 **A la prochaine !**


	16. Départ(s)

**Bouhhhh !**

 **Vous voulez le nouveau chapitre ? Non... eh bien vous l'aurez quand même ;p**

 **Nifelheim :** Merchi pour cette gentille review :). La relation entre Aurore et Law te plaît, j'en suis ravie et la scène de combat était bien ? Cool ! Au début j'avais vraiment un doute, mais si j'attise de la jalousie de ta part... c'est que c'est pas mal :D. Et comment ça le papa d'Aurore est bien innocent encore ? Ai-je laissé croire qu'il allait être un truand ? XD Tu sauras qui il est réellement plus tard, ou pas si tard que ça en fait. Mystère et boule de gomme à toi de découvrir. En attendant, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que t'es hâte de lire la suite, gros câlin à toi aussi :3.

 **La lecture peut commencer !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15 :** Départ(s)_

* * *

-Toc toc toc… !

C'est un martèlement de coups taper à sa porte qui sorti Aurore des limbes du sommeil. Dans le couloir une voix clama avant que des bruits de pas ne se fasse entendre :

-C'est l'heure du dîner !

Elle reconnut la voix comme étant celle d'Oursin, un de ses nakamas qui n'appréciait pas vraiment sa présence à bord, et encore moins celle de son père. Cependant il n'avait pas le choix, il évitait juste de lui parler sauf quand c'était elle qui venait le voir… dans ces cas-là, il faisait des réponses très brèves et dites sur un ton sec mais cela ne semblait pas la décourager pour autant. En plus, on lui demandait d'aller la chercher pour le dîner c'était le comble, à parier que c'était un coup de Ban pour qu'il accepte enfin la gamine.

Aurore se leva de son lit et râla après Oursin, l'amabilité il ne semblait pas connaitre, OK il ne voulait pas d'elle mais elle avait compris pas la peine d'être désagréable. Néanmoins elle laissa tomber avant de se rendre au réfectoire où tout l'équipage était présent en train de dîner. Il restait une place de libre à côté de son père, elle s'y installa sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, et elle commença à manger en silence :

-Bien dormi ? demanda son père.

-Ouais.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence, elle se contenta d'observer les autres et d'écouter les gens autour d'elle, chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire. Elle put ainsi voir Sachi et Penguin qui faisait les zouaves pour changer, les autres sans amusant, d'autres parlait de femmes et enfin Law semblait ne pas se mêler la masse, il se contentait d'observer Pierce d'un regard froid épiant tout ses gestes. Cette situation était vraiment pesante, en effet depuis que son père était à bord du sous-marin les doutes de Law envers Pierce ne semblaient pas s'atténuer, bien au contraire… Son père, lui, ne s'en formalisait pas beaucoup, laissant le temps au capitaine de l'accepter. A la fin du repas, Aurore aida Ban pour la vaisselle et son père aida aux tâches ménagères. Par tous les moyens il essayait de gagner la confiance de Trafalgar, en vain. De plus il avait également remarqué qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour épier ses moindre faits et gestes, sauf quand il était dans la cabine de sa fille, comme si Law se doutait qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. C'était le seul d'ailleurs car tout l'équipage l'avait accepté sans broncher. Pour l'instant il devrait faire avec. C'est en réfléchissant sur un moyen qui ferait plier Law que Pierce alla se coucher ce soir-là, tout en se demandant quand arriverait enfin la prochaine île.

* * *

Le lendemain le vœu de Pierce fut exaucé, en effet une île était en vue, il l'atteindrait en début d'après-midi tout le temps nécessaire pour exécuter son plan. Après avoir pris son petit-déj et vérifié que le capitaine du navire n'était pas dans sa cabine mais sur le pont avec une partie de ses nakamas, Pierce alla en douce dans la cabine du capitaine de façon à obtenir des informations compromettantes. Il commença ses recherches dans le bureau de Law, en faisant attention à ne pas bouger les affaires présentes sur le bureau. En effet, Pierce était sûr d'une chose malgré le bordel présent sur le bureau Law savait parfaitement où était ses affaires et si une seule chose avait été déplacé il saurait automatiquement que quelqu'un était venu. Pierce trouva des informations précieuses dans ce bureau, tous les dossiers médicaux de l'équipage était présent lui permettant de connaitre d'éventuel point faible que le médecin de bord avait pu trouver. Il referma le tiroir après avoir tout bien inspecter, quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit brusquement dans son dos, laissant apparaître le capitaine un sourire sournois et des plus inquiétant avait pris place sur son visage, accompagné d'un regard froid et intense :

-Tu débarqueras à la prochaine île, je savais que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance, mais avant tu vas me rendre ce que tu m'as pris. Room.

Pierce n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'un dôme bleu se formait englobant toute la cabine :

-Scan.

Un petit tas de feuille se forma au pied de Law, un objet se distinguait dans le tas c'était un petit carnet en cuir noir que Trafalgar reconnut sans mal :

-Que comptait tu faire de ça ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Oh que si, et je te conseille de répondre rapidement.

-…

Pierce se mura dans le silence, ne répondant pas à la personne qui lui faisait face. Law donna plusieurs coups de sabre séparant les deux bras de Pierce de son buste :

-A vrai dire je me contre fiche de ce que tu pourrais faire de ce carnet, mais je vois que tu as fait de recherches sur mon équipage donc tu es une menace. Tu récupéreras tes bras quand on arrivera sur l'île pour ne plus jamais te revoir.

-Crois-tu sincèrement que ma fille va te laisser me chasser sans rien dire ? demanda Pierce avec un sourire narquois.

-Je sais très bien qu'elle cherchera à me faire changer d'avis, mais je suis son capitaine, elle n'a rien à y redire.

-Je vois… Tu penses donc qu'elle préférera écouter son capitaine que son propre père ? C'est ce que nous allons voir.

-Pour cela il faudrait déjà que vous soyez vraiment son père.

-…

Pierce ne répondit rien mais perdit son sourire avant de sortir par la porte que Law avait laissé ouvert en entrant, son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes même s'il n'avait pas prévu de perdre ses bras pour une courte période il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller voir sa fille et le tour serait jouer. Pierce avait bien compris que les émotions d'Aurore guidaient ses faits et gestes, et qu'elle prenait ses décisions sur un coup de tête, de plus elle pouvait s'avérer bien naïve…tout pour que son fameux plan se déroule sans accro.

* * *

Aurore était actuellement dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un nouvel ouvrage pouvant calmé sa soif de lecture lorsque son père entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit son père sans ses deux bras, une seule personne avait pu faire une chose pareille et il allait l'entendre… :

-Papa !

-Ton capitaine n'a aucune confiance en moi, il vient de me demander de descendre à la prochaine île, cette après-midi.

-Mais pourquoi diable a-t-il pris tes bras ?!

-D'après lui je suis une menace pour son équipage. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arriverais à me débrouiller seul.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, cependant si tu avais fait quelque chose encore je pourrais comprendre mais tu n'as rien fait !

-Euhh si justement. Il est rentré dans une fureur noire lorsqu'il m'a vu fermer la porte de sa cabine, je me suis encore trompé de porte…

-…

Son père était quelqu'un de tête en l'air, on ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il avait un sens aiguiser de l'orientation. En effet, combien de fois on l'avait retrouvé dans les cales quand il cherchait la salle commune. Ça arrivait à tout le monde de se tromper, non ? La réaction de Law était franchement exagérée :

-Je vais le voir !

-Non n'y va pas, il est déjà assez en colère comme ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je lui ai déjà tenu tête plusieurs fois, c'est pas une fois de plus qui va m'arrêter. Il va entendre ma façon de penser.

Tel une furie, elle sortit de la bibliothèque direction la cabine du capitaine. Un sourire malsain étirait les lèvres de Pierce, resté seul dans la pièce.

C'est sans toquer qu'Aurore débarqua dans la cabine de Law, il ne fut pas surpris après la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Il l'attendait confortablement assis dans son fauteuil en lisant un livre :

-On toque avant d'entrer Miss. dit-il

-M'en fout. Tu ne peux pas faire ça à mon père !

-Bien sûr que je peux, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je suis le capitaine de ce sous-marin et donc le seul maître à bord.

-Franchement virer mon père juste parce qu'il sait tromper de cabine, tu es immoral. Ne commets-tu jamais d'erreur, _Capitaine_ ?

Alors c'était ça l'excuse qu'il lui avait sortie… :

-Pour ta gouverne sache que ton père est volontairement rentré dans ma cabine et je l'ai trouvé en train de fouiller dans mes affaires, à la recherche d'informations confidentiels sur l'équipage. De plus, il avait ça sur lui. expliqua Law en brandissant le carnet.

-Et alors cela ne prouve rien !

-Ne soit pas stupide ! Tu refuses de voir la réalité en face, tu es trop naïve ! s'emporta Law.

-Et toi tu es incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit même à ton propre équipage ! Tu ne dis jamais rien de ce que tu as en tête !

-Si cela ne te convient pas, tu peux partir je ne te retiens pas ! s'exclama Law sous le coup de la colère qui commençait à monter.

-Très bien, tout est dit.

Sur ce elle sortit de la cabine en claquant la porte pour aller dans sa cabine où elle s'enferma retrouvant par la même occasion son père. Law lui se rassit dans son fauteuil, il n'avait même pas la souvenance de s'être levé, ces mots avaient dépassé sa pensé, il était trop tard pour effacer ce qu'il venait de se dire mais Aurore tenait à l'équipage, il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle ne partirait pas.

Aurore parla avec son père de la discussion houleuse qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son père, avant de profiter des derniers instants qu'il leur restait avant qu'ils ne se séparent. A peine le sous-marin fut il amarrer au port que le départ de Pierce sonna. Law lui rendit ses bras et tout l'équipage était présent sur le pont quand l'homme quitta le sous-marin jaune criard, il partit tout droit et jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de disparaître au tournant. Aurore regarda la scène de loin en fusillant le dos de Trafalgar, qui sentait son regard sur lui, quand son père eut disparu elle ne demanda pas son reste avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Law ne fit pas de commentaire quand la porte du navire claqua lourdement sachant parfaitement qui venait de rentrer. Il donna les directives à l'équipage et les risques que présentaient cette île. Cette île était en fait un désert et la petite ville construite près de la côte était une véritable oasis pour touristes riches. C'est pourquoi il y avait une base marine à l'extrémité nord de la ville, il ne fallait donc pas faire de vague. Une fois les tâches réparties entre les différents groupes tout le monde se dirigea vers la ville, Bepo fut charger de garder le submersible.

De son côté Aurore s'était enfermer dans sa cabine avec un ou deux livres pour lui faire passer le temps, ses affaires étaient prêtes pour faire ce qu'elle avait prévu avec son père, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le moment. Le soir elle ne monta pas dîner avec l'équipage, à la place elle écrivit une lettre à destination de Trafalgar qu'elle posa bien en vue sur le bureau. Ensuite elle regarda son sac à ses pieds sa cabine, elle n'avait pris qu'un seul livre, trois changes, ses affaires de toilettes et sa combinaison des Hearts en souvenir, elle laissait le reste. Une fois son petit tour fait Aurore attrapa son sac et passa la tête à travers la coque du submersible, sa cabine était côté port pour une fois, cela allait lui faciliter la donne. Aurore passa donc totalement à travers le sous-marin et atterri les deux pieds sur le sol, le port était silencieux comme sa fuite, elle prit la même direction que son père quelques heures auparavant et sans un regard en arrière, néanmoins avec un serrement au cœur, se fondit dans la nuit.

Law avait remarqué l'absence d'Aurore au dîner mais ne s'en était pas formaliser sachant parfaitement qu'elle était en colère contre lui. Néanmoins quand il retourna à sa cabine, il toqua à celle d'Aurore mais seul le silence lui répondit, pourtant il la savait à l'intérieur elle n'en était pas sortie de l'après-midi, à moins que… Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et constata qu'il n'y avait personne dans la cabine, il regarda également dans la salle de bain et ne trouva personne. Il remarqua alors une lettre posée sur le bureau, en s'approchant il vit qu'elle lui était destinée. Law prit la lettre de ses doigts tatoués avant de la lire :

 _« Cher Trafalgar,_

 _Comme tu as pu le constater je ne suis pas dans ma cabine, et nulle part ailleurs dans le sous-marin. Je suis partie rejoindre mon père même si ce que tu m'as dit sur lui cet après-midi me fait douter, je veux donc savoir par moi-même qui il est vraiment. Je suis désolée de partir comme ça sans prévenir, et sans ton autorisation, mais sache que j'ai été très heureuse de partager une partie de votre voyage, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas et qu'on se reverra un jour._

 _Adieu…_

 _Aurore »_

-Idiote ! lâcha Trafalgar en froissant la lettre.

Il avait fallu qu'elle le prenne au mot...

* * *

 **Je crois que je coupe au meilleur moment, non ?**

 **Une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre, svp ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine les gens !**


	17. Partie ?

**Hello !**

 **Hum... Hum... euh comment dire j'avais fait une légère erreur dans le chapitre précédent. Comme l'a fait remarqué Nifelheim, Narval est une femme donc je tenais à vous prévenir que j'ai remplacé Narval par Oursin. Voilà, voilà...**

 **Nifelheim : ** Auteur en danger ! Je suis menacée ! XD Merci de m'avoir dit que Narval était une femme, ça m'apprendra à ne pas faire de recherche du coup j'ai changé le prénom et Narval devrait arrivé dans pas longtemps. Et pour ce qu'Aurore va découvrir, on le saura pas tout de suite ;p , suspens. Je vais te laisser lire la suite, vu que tu as été capable de me menacer avec un revolver en plus ! Je pensais pas qu'écrire des fics pouvait être aussi dangereux... XD

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16 :** Partie ?_

* * *

Law se tenait toujours debout dans la cabine d'Aurore quand son cerveau sembla enfin vouloir comprendre que la jeune femme ne se trouvait plus à bord du sous-marin, il se rua hors de la pièce à la recherche d'un de ses nakamas. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Sachi :

-Sachi réunit tout le monde dans le réfectoire immédiatement !

-Oui Capitaine ! répliqua machinalement Sachi à un ordre de son supérieur.

Néanmoins il se demanda pourquoi son capitaine était subitement sur les nerfs, surtout qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer ses expressions aux autres, pas même à ses nakamas. Comme demandé Sachi réunit tout le monde en urgence dans le réfectoire avant que lui-même aille s'asseoir à côté de son compère. Les conversations allaient bon train sur le pourquoi du comment ils étaient convoqués aussi subitement. Law arriva peu de temps après faisant tomber un silence de plomb sur la salle :

-Elle est partie. se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Capitaine vous pourriez être plus clair ? demanda un Ban plus courageux que les autres et surtout pour espérer bien comprendre ce que semblait dire les mots de leur capitaine.

-Aurore nous a quitté. Ne me faites pas répéter.

-Partie ? n'osa croire Penguin.

Tout à coup un brouhaha prit place entre ceux n'osant y croire et ceux disant qu'on ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire confiance à cette fille. Seul quelques-uns se turent Sachi, Penguin, Paul, Ban, Bepo ceux qui connaissaient le mieux la jeune fille mais une autre personne ne disait mots, Oursin. Étonnant venant de sa part vu qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié. Trafalgar réclama alors le silence et que si certains avaient leurs mots à dire il pouvait le faire :

-Elle est partie rejoindre son père ? Désolé. demanda Bepo.

-... Pour toute réponse il se contenta d'opiné du chef.

-C'est une blague, c'est ça ? émit Paul.

-...

Le silence lui répondit, en effet par ces seuls mots Paul venait de laisser entendre que son capitaine était un menteur, la tension était à son comble, ils attendaient tous une réaction de Law qui ne vint pas car Paul reprit la parole :

-On l'a accueilli, on l'a aidé, on lui a appris à se battre... Elle nous a déjà fait le coup mais on l'a aidé à s'intégrer à l'équipage, elle était l'une des nôtres ! Comment peut-elle balayer tout ça d'un revers de la main ? Comment ? Pour un type qui n'est peut-être pas son père ?! C'est une blague ?

-Paul a raison capitaine, elle ne peut pas nous abandonner comme ça du jour au lendemain ! En plus on sait que vous n'auriez jamais chasser Pierce s'il était innocent ! lança un autre.

Law était parti pour calmer ses nakamas du manque de respect qu'il avait envers Aurore, il n'en eu pas le temps, une personne totalement inattendue venait de se lever faisant tomber sa chaise au sol :

-Rappel moi Paul tu as perdu ton père il y a quelques années, n'est-ce pas ? Alors si un jour ils réapparaissent mystérieusement, que ferais-tu ? Ose dire que tu n'aurais pas toi aussi saisi ta chance ! Alors au lieu de critiquer Aurore tu ferais bien d'essayer de te mettre un peu à sa place et pas seulement toi vous pouvez tous faire de même ! Alors certes je n'ai pas toujours été pour la présence de cette fille à bord mais pour une fois je la comprends.

-...

Oursin sortit du réfectoire sur ces paroles, légèrement irrité il alla se calmer les nerfs en profitant de la brise du soir pour aller sur l'île.

Depuis le départ d'Oursin personne n'avait dit un mot, n'ayant rien à ajouter car tous savaient qu'Oursin avait perdu son père lors d'un accident en mer il y a de cela quelques mois. Au fur et à mesure plusieurs personnes se levèrent pour retourner vaquer à leur occupation, le capitaine fut le premier et les autres suivirent.

Une fois dans sa cabine Law se remémora la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu, Paul lui avait manquer de respect mais cela restait compréhensible il considérait Aurore comme une petite sœur néanmoins il n'échappera pas à un sermon, voire à une punition. Puis les pensées du capitaine se rappelèrent des paroles prononcées par Oursin, c'était de bien sages paroles surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'appréciait pas spécialement la miss. Il leur avait fait la leçon à sa place...mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, un léger sourire venait même fleurir ses lèvres.

* * *

Une silhouette se fondait dans la nuit, cette personne avait le cœur serré après le choix difficile qu'elle venait de faire, elle était à la recherche de quelqu'un. C'est pourquoi la silhouette parcourait chaque rue de l'oasis sans faire un bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer. Quand une main attrapa le bras de l'ombre l'amenant près du mur :

-Chut ! fit la voix du propriétaire de la main à l'oreille de l'ombre.

-... l'ombre répondit par un hochement de tête.

Les deux personnes se rendirent d'un même pas vers la sortie de l'oasis dans un coin reculé, il y avait un feu sur le point de mourir et deux couvertures installer sur le sol ainsi qu'un sac à dos :

-On va passer la nuit-là.

-D'accord, et on ferra quoi demain ?

-On va quitter l'île Aurore.

-Hein ?! Déjà ?

-Oui.

-Papa pourquoi si tôt ?

-D'après ce que tu m'as dit ton ancien capitaine n'est pas du genre à abandonner facilement. Est-ce-que tu veux qu'il te remette la main dessus et nous séparent ?

-Non, tu as raison.

-Voilà pourquoi on quitte l'île demain matin de bonne heure. La capitaine d'un navire marchand à accepter de nous emmener sur la prochaine île en échange d'une petite somme et de participer à la vie de l'équipage. Il faudra être sur le port à l'aube.

-D'accord...

-On devrait dormir pour être en forme demain.

-Ouais, bonne nuit Papa.

-Bonne nuit.

Après cette brève conversation Aurore s'allongea sur la couverture et trouva sa place pour dormir, quand à son père il s'occupa du feu pour qu'il dure toute la nuit, les nuits étant fraîches dans le désert, avant de faire de même.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Pierce secoua l'épaule de sa fille pour qu'elle se réveille, l'aube n'était même pas levée, c'est donc avec une tête ensommeillée qu'Aurore ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son père se dépêcha de plier les bagages et de faire route vers le port, Aurore toujours pas réveillé avançant d'un pas traînant. Plus d'une fois Pierce pria sa fille d'accélérer l'allure mais rien ni faisait... le matin, c'était le matin surtout quand on est réveillé aux aurores. Ils traversèrent la ville endormie sans croiser la moindre âme qui vive, avant d'arriver sur le port. Une femme avec des allures de corsaire attendait en regardant machinalement à sa gauche et à sa droite dans l'attente de quelqu'un. Elle arrêta son manège quand elle aperçut les nouveaux venus. Aurore en déduisit que c'était elle qui avait accepté de les faire embarqué, elle l'a détaillé du regard sans aucune gêne, même une fois arrivé devant elle. La capitaine portait un grand chapeau, une chemise blanche arrivant à ses poignets avec un décolleté très échancré sur une poitrine bien développée. Pour finir elle portait de grandes bottes en cuir noir lui arrivant aux genoux dans lesquelles était rentré un pantalon ample. "Drôle d'individu" pensa Aurore avant que la capitaine lui adresse la parole :

-Tu n'as jamais vu une personne avec de la classe, gamine ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

-Si, si bien sûr... répondit Aurore se retenant franchement de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

-Vous êtes en retard. dit-elle en ignorant royalement Aurore.

-... "Je vais la buter !" pensa la jeune femme.

-Excusez-nous Madame, je pensais que nous partions dès que l'aube serait levée. s'excusa Pierce poliment.

-Certes, mais la ponctualité est une qualité que vous n'avez visiblement pas.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons pour monter à bord, laissant Pierce et sa fille seuls sur le quai :

-Combien de temps pour atteindre la prochaine île ?

-Deux semaines.

-Si cette personne est retrouvée morte pendant ces deux semaines, pas besoin de chercher le coupable.

-Je sais que tu as un fort caractère mais il va falloir apprendre à se maîtriser, c'est une chance qu'elle nous laisse embarquer sur son navire. Alors ne nous attire pas d'ennuis, s'il te plaît.

-Ouais, on va essayer...

-Bien, alors en route.

Pierce montage à bord suivit de près par sa fille, à peine eurent-ils posé un pied sur le pont que la capitaine demanda à ce qu'on leur montre l'endroit où ils allaient dormir. Ce fut dans les cales que deux matelas moisis étaient posés à même le sol. Aurore déposa son sac en retroussant le nez, l'odeur qui régnait ici était répugnante mais elle devrait faire avec. Elle remonta sur le pont respirer de l'air pur au moment où ils larguèrent les amarres, ainsi elle put voir l'île disparaître petit à petit à l'horison.

* * *

Oursin n'était pas rentrée de la nuit préférant marcher dans le silence qu'offrait ce moment de la journée. Il devait calmer ses nerfs avant de retourner au sous-marin, l'attitude de ses nakamas l'avait profondément irrité. C'est vrai à la fin ! Ils se contentaient juste de voir qu'Aurore les avait abandonnés mais qu'auraient-ils fait à sa place, bon sang ?! Voilà ce qu'il ressassait dans son esprit depuis son départ. En plus, d'avoir dit son point de vue, il avait quitté la salle sans avoir l'autorisation habituelle du capitaine à la fin de chaque réunion de ce genre, Oursin redoutait quelque peu la réaction de son capitaine. Il reprit ses esprits quand il constata être revenu de lui-même sans s'en rendre compte au port, lasse d'imaginer la sanction qu'il écoperait pour son haïtien il fit route vers le sous-marin, quand Oursin remarqua qu'il était à l'autre bout du port, il devrait tout traverser pour atteindre le submersible, il décida de prendre son temps, il n'était plus à la minute. Dans le port à cette heure de nombreux navires marchands semblaient près au départ, quand une silhouette pas vraiment inconnue se dessina dans le champ de vision d'Oursin, Aurore. Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer il se cacha derrière des caisses qui attendaient d'être amené sur les différents bateaux, c'est là qu'il put voir Pierce et Aurore montés à bord du navire marchand avant qu'il ne largué les amarres vers le large. Ni une ni deux Oursin sorti de sa cachette peinant à croire ce qu'il venait de voir, lorsqu'il réalisa il ne se posa pas de question et courut au submersible avertir son capitaine.

Le groupe de Trafalgar avait inspecter la plupart des recoins de l'île pendant la nuit mais aucune trace même infime d'Aurore, ils étaient rentrés au sous-marin épuisé par leur recherche. Law s'était enfermé dans sa cabine et allonger sur le lit pour réfléchir au possible plan de Pierce quand ses pensées furent interrompues par de nombreux coups taper à la porte de sa cabine :

-Entrez !

-Capitaine !

-Oui Oursin ?

L'air paniqué de son nakama alerta Law encore plus que la présence inhabituelle du jeune homme dans sa cabine :

-Je viens de voir Aurore monté dans un navire marchand avec son père... Lâcha Oursin essoufflé après sa course à travers le port.

-Demande à Bepo dans combien de temps sera recharger le logpose !

-Oui Capitaine !

Au pas de course Oursin alla chercher Bepo qui ne mit pas longtemps à montrer le bout de son nez dans la cabine de son capitaine :

-Capitaine le logpose ne sera recharger que dans une semaine. Désolé.

-...

Law fit de nombreux calculs dans sa tête avant de finalement se résigner :

-Merci Bepo. Je veux qu'on prenne le large dès que le logpose le permettra.

-Oui Capitaine, désolé. dit Bepo avant de sortir.

Bepo partit, le cerveau de Trafalgar marcha de nouveau à plein régime, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de partir à l'aveuglette vers la prochaine île, le risque de naufrage était bien trop grand. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre avant de partir à la recherche d'Aurore.

* * *

 **Et oui dans ce chapitre on voyait surtout les Hearts... Vous saurez pas tout de suite qui est le vrai Pierce :p**

 **Une petite review, please ?**

 **A la prochaine les gens !**


	18. Drame

**Chalut !**

 **Vous allez bien ? Voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Nifelheim :** Merchi pour la review ! Cool, je savais pas si ça allait aller qu'on voit plus les Hearts, j'avais pas penser que ça mettait le lecteur plus dans l'ambiance, ravie que ça t'es plus. Ah, le travail, c'est triste on peut pas faire tout ce qu'on veut à cause de lui, en attendant tu as lu dans mes pensées car j'avais remarqué que ça fessait un petit moment que tu n'avais pas publier, ravie d'avoir eu un peu de nouvelle :).

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17 :**_ _Drame_

* * *

-Tu passeras le balai dans ma cabine et dans la salle à manger quand tu auras fini de frotter le pont. ordonna la capitaine.

-Oui...

-Je n'ai pas compris.

-Oui Ca-pi-tai-ne Monsuta.

-Ne te paye pas ma tête insolente ! s'exclama la capitaine en donnant un coup de botte dans le seau d'eau sale qu'Aurore utilisait pour laver le pont.

L'eau éclaboussa Aurore qui se retrouva tremper de la tête aux pieds pendant que la capitaine s'éloigna en rigolant. Aurore se mit debout pour aller se changer, une fois dans les cales elle remarqua qu'il ne lui restait plus que sa combinaison des Hearts de propre et qui n'avait pas encore subit les humiliations de Monsuta, résigner elle sortit la combi de son sac pour pouvoir la mettre quand une main attrapa le vêtement et lui arracha des mains :

-Tu ne comptais tout de même pas mettre ça sur mon navire ?! Un uniforme pirate, petite sotte ?

-Les derniers vêtements que je puisse encore mettre vu que les autres ont connus votre humeur massacrante !

-Ces vêtements sont pour la vermine appelé pirate ! Je considère ton geste comme une tentative de me faire accusé d'avoir un lien avec des gens aussi infectes, aussi répu...

-Ne parle pas de ceux que tu ne connais pas ! Lâcha Aurore de colère.

-Hmpf, tu crois avoir ton mot à dire, gamine ? Cela est vraiment risible. Pour te passer toute envie de recommencer...

La capitaine commença à déchirer le vêtement quel tenait entre ses mains, la rage s'était peinte sur le visage d'Aurore si bien qu'elle sauta sur Monsuta pour l'empêcher d'abîmer plus le vêtement, le seul objet qui la rattachait encore aux Hearts. Cependant, la capitaine Monsuta n'était pas descendu seul dans les cales un homme attrapa Aurore sous les bras et la sépara de la capitaine :

-Tu vas regretter de t'être attaquer à moi morveuse ! Tu passeras le reste de la traversé au piquet ! Tu auras droit à un verre d'eau et à un morceau de pain par jour. Gustave va attacher cette gamine au mat du bateau les deux mains dans le dos, on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle est capable de tenter. Ton père fera tes corvées à ta place.

-Laisse-le en dehors de ça !

-Oh non, c'était le deal pour que vous montiez à bord. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Aurore fut emmener par Gustave sur le pont, il attacha d'abord ses mains dans son dos avant de l'attacher au mat. Comme elle ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche, elle se retrouvait assise en tailleur, les mains dans le dos et son ventre comprimé par une corde. La capitaine arriva à ce moment-là avec un chiffon marron dans sa main qu'elle lança à la tête d'Aurore :

-Tiens ton vêtement, la mioche.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit.

-J'ai tous les droits sur mon navire, gamine.

Aurore laissa échapper un grognement sourd avant de lui lancer :

-Faudrait sérieusement penser à faire soigner tes tocs, ça devient lassant à la fin de chacune de tes phrases tu te sens obligé de dire gamine ou la mioche.

Pour son insolente elle se prit une baffe, avant que la capitaine ne tourne les talons vers ses appartements, sur un dernier ordre :

-Que personne ne lui donne à manger et empêcher son père d'entrer en contact avec elle !

-Oui Capitaine Monsuta !

Dans la soirée, on la détacha pour qu'elle puisse manger son morceau de pain et boire son verre d'eau, immédiatement après on la rattacha au mat, pour l'ignorer de nouveau. Elle commençait à déprimer, il faudrait qu'elle attende six jours avant de pouvoir quitter ce bateau, date à laquelle il atteindrait la prochaine île. Pendant la nuit elle fut réveillée par des pas venant vers elle, une fille de l'équipage qui aidait le cuisinier à préparer les repas venait vers elle avec une assiette remplie de nourriture. Sans dire un mot elle détacha Aurore et lui mit l'assiette dans les mains. Après un bref regard Aurore commença à manger tout en regard la jeune femme, pour simple explication elle donna quelques mots à Aurore pour qu'elle arrête de la fixer :

-C'est le devoir d'un cuisinier de donner à manger aux gens qui ont faim.

-Merci.

-C'est normal.

La jeune femme tourna alors le dos à Aurore, la laissant finir tranquillement son assiette. Quand elle eut fini de manger, elle récupéra un morceau de sa combinaison qui trainait toujours au sol par chance le jolly roger présent sur la poitrine de la combi n'avait pas été détruit en lambeaux, c'est ce morceau qu'elle glissa dans sa poche. Ensuite elle prévint la jeune femme qui lui renoua les mains dans le dos et passa la corde autour de sa taille pour la maintenir attacher au mat mais avec moins de brutalité que les hommes de l'équipage.

Ce petit rituel eut lieu toute les nuits jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à destination. C'était la fin de la journée et une heure environ avant de débarquer la capitaine Monsuta donna l'ordre de libéré Aurore :

-Je veux te voir en permanence, c'est compris gamine ?

-Très clair.

-Sois sage avant qu'on débarque.

-… Elle serra les dents pour empêcher une remarque désagréable de franchir ses lèvres.

Aurore se rendit le plus loin possible de la capitaine mais en gardant toujours un contact visuel avec elle ne voulant pas retourner au piquet. C'est sur le pont à l'avant du bateau qu'elle aperçut la prochaine île, cette dernière était semblable à un immense bloc de pierre si bien qu'elle se demanda rapidement comment on pouvait y accéder :

-Une cascade permet de se rendre au cœur du rocher où se trouve un village montagnard entouré de champs et de forêts, il y a même deux lacs Cette forteresse naturelle de pierre permet aux habitants de l'île de vivre en sécurité pour celui qui ne sais pas y entrer. D'ailleurs on ne trouve pas de base marine, la barrière faisant un rempart suffisamment efficace. expliqua Pierce.

-Je vois…

-Tu n'as pas pu te retenir ?

Elle releva la tête et se tourna vers lui avant de comprendre à quoi il faisait référence :

-Elle a touché à ma combinaison, je n'allais pas la laisser faire sans réagir.

-Tu aurais dû, je te rappelle que tu ne fais plus partie des Hearts Pirates.

-Et cela m'empêche de garder un souvenir d'eux ? Je refuse de les oublier !

-… Excuse-moi c'était un peu brutal.

-C'est pas grave.

C'est là qu'elle comprit que son père souhaitait qu'elle les oublie, mais pourquoi ? Cette situation semblait bien louche.

Une fois arrivé à destination la capitaine Monsuta chassa Pierce et Aurore de son navire, ayant au préalable demander son argent à Pierce avant. Ainsi le père et la fille se retrouvaient sans argent, la priorité était donc de trouver un abri pour la nuit. Pierce décida qu'il fallait trouver un endroit en périphérie de la ville, à l'écart, c'est en longeant la barrière de pierre qu'ils trouvèrent une grotte assez grande pour pouvoir les abriter du froid et être tranquille. Enfin Pierce partit chercher à manger pendant qu'Aurore faisait du feu, pour se faire elle déplaça son sac et celui de son père vers le fond de la grotte ainsi ils seraient protégés des flammes. Cependant le sac de Pierce était mal fermé et un objet en tomba dans un bruit métallique, dès qu'elle vit l'objet Aurore se figea. Pourquoi son père avait un tel objet en sa possession ?! Elle ramassa l'objet, le métal était froid dans ses mains, elle le garda près d'elle et alluma le feu avant que son père ne revienne, Aurore obtiendrait des explications cette fois-ci, Pierce ne pourrait pas la berner une fois de plus…

* * *

De son côté l'équipage du Heart venait juste de larguer les amarres vers la prochaine île. Sachi et Penguin étaient en train de jouer aux cartes, comme d'habitude pour une fois Paul s'était joint à eux. Ce dernier depuis le départ d'Aurore semblait quelque peu abattu, à tel point qu'il ne suivait presque pas la partie :

-Paul ! Paul t'es avec nous, ou pas ? demanda Sachi.

-Hein ?! Quoi ?

-C'est à toi de jouer.

-Ah oui… Voilà.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda à son tour Penguin.

-Rien, tout va bien.

-Depuis qu'Aurore est partie, tu n'es plus pareil. Comme si tu étais constamment perdu dans tes pensées. Tu sais, on peut comprendre on regrette tous son départ.

-Sachi a raison, Paul.

-Pfff… Comment dire… Je m'en veux d'avoir eu cette réaction quand le capitaine nous a annoncé la nouvelle… avoua finalement Paul d'une petite voix.

-Tu considères Aurore un peu comme une petite sœur, c'est normal que tu ais réagi ainsi, et le fait que tu regrettes prouve que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais. Bizarrement quand tu as parlé, j'en voulais également à Aurore. Mais comme Oursin l'a fait remarquer, on ne pensait pas à ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir quand Aurore à retrouver son père, on se souciait juste du fait qu'elle n'était plus là avec nous. On peut dire qu'on était tous un peu égoïste… N'empêche qu'elle n'avait pas à partir comme ça du jour au lendemain. Déclara Penguin.

-Ce que dit Penguin est vrai, Paul. Moi aussi j'en voulais à Aurore, tu as été le seul à avoir le courage de le dire. Et puis, c'était sous le coup de l'émotion maintenant quand j'y pense je n'éprouve plus cette colère sourde envers Aurore, grâce à la remarque d'Oursin je la comprend mieux, et je comprends mieux son choix qui n'a pas dû être facile à prendre.

-Vous avez probablement raison… J'espère qu'on la retrouvera vite.

-T'as pas à t'en vouloir, ok ?

-Ok, bon on continue cette partie ?

Sachi et Penguin avaient toujours eu le chic pour voir quand le moral d'un de leur camarade n'allait pas, Paul n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Ses deux camarades lui avaient remonté le moral en deux minutes.

Les deux compères avaient remarqué qu'il était abattu, mais ils avaient également remarqué qu'une autre personne était également préoccupé. En effet leur capitaine semblait se noyer dans le travail comme pour s'empêcher de penser, en plus il semblait de moins bonne humeur que d'habitude et ses cernes s'étaient agrandi. C'est pourquoi pour remonter le moral de tout le monde il fallait retrouver Aurore coûte que coûte.

* * *

Law était actuellement dans sa cabine en train de chercher diverses informations sur la prochaine île. Quand il eut fini, il enleva pull et chaussures pour aller se glisser dans son lit. Trafalgar chercha le sommeil un bon moment, et Aurore vint vite dans son esprit. Il était en colère contre elle, elle était partie sans son autorisation et il ferait tout pour la retrouver c'était encore lui qui décidait de qui partait et qui restait, il était le capitaine, bon sang ! Néanmoins il restait inquiet pour sa nakama, d'après ce qu'il avait compris Pierce était un homme dangereux, d'ailleurs son prétendu père n'avait pas tarder pour l'éloigner d'eux. Il faudrait encore deux semaines avant d'atteindre l'île suivante, deux semaines à dormir que d'une oreille et à espérer, car même s'il ne le dirait probablement jamais, il aimait bien sa nakama. Qui le ferait chier si elle n'était pas là ?

* * *

Depuis un moment Aurore avait allumé le feu et attendait assise à même le sol que son père revienne avec l'objet trouver dans son sac dans les mains. Il ne tarda finalement pas à revenir avec de quoi manger. Pierce se figea quand il remarqua ce que sa fille tenait dans ses mains et encore plus quand elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui à une distance respectable :

-Tu m'expliques ce que faisait ceci dans ton sac ? Et aussi pourquoi Trafalgar t'a chassé si subitement du sous-marin ? Enfin pourquoi tu tenais tant à quitter la dernière île le plus rapidement possible ?

-Je peux tout t'expliquer Aurore.

-J'y compte bien.

-Je ne pouvais pas te cacher ça aussi longtemps, tu es ma fille tout de même !

-Tu fais bien d'en parler, suis-je réellement ta fille ?

-... Comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille ?! réagit Pierce horrifié.

De l'extérieur de la grotte on pouvait voir deux ombres se distinguer dans la lumière du feu, on pouvait aussi entendre plusieurs éclats de voix venant troublé le silence de la nuit. Quand une détonation déchira la nuit venant répercuter sur les murs de la grotte, pour enfin retrouver le silence reposant de la nuit. Mais aussi un repos éternel...

* * *

 **Que c'est-il passé ?! Vous ne le saurez que bien plus tard, des jours pas très joyeux attendent Aurore...**

 **Je suis quand même méchante avec mon OC, non ?**

 **Une petite review, même une mini, ça fait toujours plaisir un auteur.**

 **A plus pour la suite !**


	19. Une bienfaitrice

**Yo !**

 **Je poste le chapitre aujourd'hui au lieu de demain car je suis pas sure d'avoir le temps.**

 **Uterpia :** Merci pour ta review, en effet Aurore va avoir le moral au plus bas pendant quelques chapitres, ça va lui permettre de s'ouvrir aux Hearts... Enfin tu verras bien car si j'en dis plus, tu vas être spoiler sur la suite. Et tu connaîtras ce qui s'est réellement passé ce soir là que plus tard bien que se soit prévisible... mais pas tout. Je te laisse découvrir une partie des réponses dans ce chapitre.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18 :**_ _Une bienfaitrice_

* * *

Elle courait, courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient sans savoir où elle allait. De l'eau, il fallait qu'elle trouve de l'eau pour enlever ce que ses vêtements avaient capturé, elle devait absolument se débarrasser de ce rouge écarlate. Elle traversa une forêt pleine de ronces qui agrippèrent son jean et son T-shirt les déchirant à plusieurs endroits et entaillèrent sa peau mais elle ne ressentait pas la douleur, ne la ressentait plus après ce qu'elle avait fait. Un lac se dessina dans son champ de vision, quand elle l'eut atteint, elle rentra dans l'eau froide sans hésiter, et commença à frotter sa peau et ses vêtements malgré ses forces qui s'amenuisaient. Le rouge se rependait dans l'eau autour de son corps, elle arrêta enfin de frotter quand tout le rouge eut disparu d'elle. Elle sortit de l'eau et se laissa tomber au sol, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment sans qu'elle ne puisse résister.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle errait dans la ville, tel un corps sans âme, sans aucune volonté, ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés. Aurore trouva refuge dans une petite ruelle à l'écart du monde, elle s'assit contre un mur les genoux dans les bras, la tête dans les genoux pour oublier. Dans la journée plusieurs personnes passaient devant elle, sans se soucier de sa présence. Au bout de deux jours elle n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place sauf pour attraper le petit bout de tissus marron qu'elle avait dans sa poche, depuis elle le tenait fermement dans sa main, refusant de le lâcher. "Si seulement ils étaient là" pensa elle avant de redevenir une coquille vide de toute émotion. Quand Aurore sentit une présence à côté d'elle, une jeune fille s'installa juste à côté d'elle, si elle avait tendu le bras elle aurait pu la toucher, cette jeune personne n'était pas inconnu aux yeux d'Aurore vu que c'était elle qui lui avait donné à manger sur le navire de Monsuta :

\- Enfin j'te retrouve ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps je t'cherche ?

\- ...

\- T'as perdu ta langue ? T'étais plus bavarde quand il fallait répondre à Monsuta, au fait bravo j'me suis bien marrée.

\- Va t'en.

\- Non.

\- ...

Aurore se leva pour trouver un autre coin où elle pourrait déprimer en paix sauf que la jeune femme avait de la ressource et se leva à son tour pour suivre Aurore, lui collant aux basques comme un chewing-gum :

\- Ne me suis pas.

\- Objection.

\- ... Elle haussa un sourcil attendant la suite.

\- On dirait que tu te laisses dépérir. Ce serait de la non-assistance à personne en danger.

\- Écoute je ne te connais pas, et je n'ai pas confiance en toi, alors lâche-moi.

Ça non elle n'avait pas confiance en cette personne, la dernière fois qu'Aurore avait accordé sa confiance s'était à Pierce et elle n'était pas prête à refaire la même erreur :

\- Au moins c'est clair et direct mais je m'en fous. Je reste avec toi.

\- Tu perds ton temps.

\- Oui mais c'est mon temps, non ? Alors si j'ai envie de le perdre ça me regarde.

\- ...

Pourquoi cette fille s'obstinait à vouloir rester avec elle ? Elle ne la connaissait pas, certes elle l'avait nourri en cachette. Cependant Aurore ne pouvait pas être sûre que ce n'était pas dans l'intérêt de la jeune femme. Peut-être qu'elle aussi était à sa recherche à cause de cette stupide légende. Finalement Aurore trouva dans une autre ruelle un renfoncement où une seule personne pouvait tenir, cela découragerait peut-être le pot de colle. Elle s'installa pendant que la fille s'asseyait dos au mur juste à côté du renfoncement. Le silence s'installa entre les deux filles, Aurore ne voulant parler à personne juste se faire oublier du monde entier. Les heures passaient et Aurore s'endormit, depuis les récents événements elle ne dormait pas ou presque, elle ne dormait que quand la fatigue se faisait trop ressentir si bien qu'Aurore avait des cernes aussi prononcés que ceux de Trafalgar. Quand elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit dans son champ de vision était la jeune fille qui tenait son bout de combinaison dans ses mains observant le symbole de l'équipage :

\- J'ai déjà vu ce symbole ! Attends c'était où déjà ? fit-elle en réfléchissant.

\- Rends-moi ça ! Tout de suite ! grogna Aurore en essayant de lui prendre des mains mais elle esquiva.

\- Je sais ! C'était au port sur un sous-marin jaune, si tu veux mon avis pour la discrétion on repassera mais bon. Tous les membres d'équipage portaient ce symbole sur leur combinaison... Mais attends deux secondes, toi aussi ! Toi aussi tu faisais partie de cet équipage, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est pas tes affaires ! Rends-le-moi !

\- Si ça se trouve ils sont à ta recherche et toi tu restes toute seule ici dans ton coin. J'vais les chercher.

\- Non attend... !

Mais la fille était déjà partie avec son précieux bout de tissus. Aurore devait se trouver une bonne cachette et rapidement avant de tomber sur un de ses anciens nakamas. Elle était déjà partie une fois, mais là c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle faisait le coup et après ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de revenir auprès d'eux.

* * *

Law était sur le pont du sous-marin, il venait juste de répartir les taches entre les différentes équipes et pour une fois il avait chargé l'équipe de Sachi et Penguin de récolter des informations sur l'île, lui se chargeant de trouver Aurore avec l'aide de Bepo et d'Oursin qui s'était proposé de lui-même :

\- Hey le capitaine de ce rafiot c'est qui ? héla une voix sur le port.

Trafalgar s'approcha du bastingage, menaçant avec son nodaichi sur l'épaule, ayant entendu la voix et appréciant moyennement qu'on traite son sous-marin de "rafiot" :

\- C'est moi.

\- J'ai un truc à te dire !

\- ... Il haussa un sourcil attendant qu'elle parle.

\- C'est marrant je connais quelqu'un qui fait la même mimique. Bref ! J'ai rencontré quelqu'un sur un navire mar...

\- Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Attend !

Trop c'était trop, Law sauta du pont pour se tenir devant la jeune fille avec une allure plus que menaçante, les quelques personnes restées à bord observaient la scène en retenant leur souffle :

\- Que tu appels mon navire "rafiot" peut encore passer mais que tu me donnes un ordre, je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

\- Ah oui, même si la personne que je connais à ceci en sa possession ? demanda la jeune femme brandissant un bout de tissus entre ses doigts.

Il reconnut immédiatement le tissus et son Jolly Roger, son sang fit un tour :

\- Si tu as touché ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu de ma nakama, tu vas le regretter. menaça Trafalgar comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Donc j'avais raison, elle fait bien partie de ton équipage. Je ne lui ai rien fais si ça peut te rassurer mais elle est en ce moment même dans une ruelle en train de se laisser dépérir.

\- Conduis-moi à elle.

\- C'est comme si s'était fait.

\- Bepo, Oursin, on y va !

\- Aye Capitaine ! répondirent les concernés.

\- Ton nom, gamine ?

\- Narval, et toi ?

\- Trafalgar Law.

\- Le chirurgien de la mort, hein ? Si je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipage d'un supernova...

Le groupe quitta le submersible Narval en tête montrant le chemin mais quand ils arrivèrent à la ruelle, personne ne les attendait :

\- Mais elle est passée où ? Je l'ai laissé là y a dix minutes à peine !

\- Je la reconnais bien là... soupira Law.

\- Hein ?

\- Notre capitaine veut dire qu'Aurore est une vraie tête de mule quand elle s'y met, désolé.

\- D'accord mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Bepo, Oursin on va se séparer pour avoir plus de chance de la retrouver. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

\- Bien Capi...

\- J'peux vous aider ? demanda Narval.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle n'est rien pour toi.

\- Peut-être mais je la trouve attachante, et j'aimerais bien savoir comment elle a pu changer autant en deux semaines. Voilà tout...

\- Explique-toi.

\- Ça commence à bien faire les ordres je ne fais pas partie de ton équipage _Chirurgien_.

\- Tu commences à m'agacer Miss Narval, je te conseil de répondre dans ton propre intérêt.

\- Bien, au début quand Aurore est montée à bord du navire marchand sur lequel je travaillais, elle semblait un peu triste mais une lueur brillait dans son regard. Mais tout à l'heure quand je l'ai vu, on aurait dit qu'elle se laissait mourir et son regard était aussi vide qu'un désert, aucune lueur, plus rien.

\- Mmmhh, je n'aime pas ça capitaine.

\- Moi non plus Oursin, il faut la retrouver le plus vite possible. Oursin et Bepo vous partez voir dans la forêt, on se retrouve ici dans une heure. Miss Narval vous m'accompagniez.

\- Dac.

* * *

De son côté Aurore avait pris la fuite dès que la fille était partie. Elle se devait de trouver une cachette afin que personne ne la trouve. Pour se faire rapidement Aurore utilisa son fruit du démon, lui permettant de ne pas contourner les gens et les habitations. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas se planquer dans la forêt, Law savait pertinemment qu'elle appréciait cet endroit, et elle savait qu'il la chercherait en priorité dans la forêt dès l'instant où il apprendrait qu'il y en avait sur l'île. Sa seule solution était de se cacher dans les maisons sans se faire remarquer. Heureusement une maison était totalement fermée en plein milieu de la ville. Aurore s'y rendit sans attendre en se fondant dans la foule, dès qu'elle apercevait une combinaison blanche ou un vêtement se rapprochant. Elle ne mit pas bien longtemps à trouver la maison en question, c'était un magnifique chalet en bois. Elle entra en passant à travers le mur. À première vue le chalet était fermé depuis des années la couche de poussière le confirmant mais il était entièrement meublé et parfaitement rangé comme s'il attendait patiemment le retour de ses propriétaires. Elle aurait la paix ici, personne ne viendrait la chercher là. Enfin elle espérait pouvoir mourir en paix.

* * *

Du côté des recherches…

Oursin était parti en direction de la forêt avec Bepo, en sortant de la ville un panneau d'affichage montrait les nouveaux avis de recherches sortis une photo attira leur attention :

WANTED : Mukihara D. Aurore 46.000.000 de berrys

Le plus marquant n'était pas la personne recherchée mais plutôt la mention « Only Alive », pourquoi cela changeait-il de l'habituel « Dead or Alive » ? Une chose était sûre dès qu'il le pourrait les deux nakamas préviendrait leur capitaine, qui de surcroit aurait une explication plausible. Ils reprirent leur route en direction des arbres pour entamer les recherches.

* * *

Law accompagné de Narval, scionnaient les rues de part en part mais aucune piste ne s'offrait à eux, aucun indice sur la direction prise par Aurore. Les deux se stoppèrent pour faire un point sur la situation :

\- Connais-tu un endroit dans cette ville pouvant servir de cachette à l'abri du monde ? demanda Law à Narval.

\- Je crains ne pas pouvoir vous aider, je suis comme vous une étrangère.

\- Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure j'ai voyagé avec sur un navire marchand, je n'aimais pas vraiment la capitaine mais n'ayant pas d'autre endroit où aller je suis restée à bord, jusqu'à l'arrivé d'Aurore et de son père. Je n'ai pas supporter l'attitude de la capitaine envers Aurore, certes elle a été insolente mais de là à l'attacher nuit et jour au mat du bateau avec un simple verre d'eau et un morceau de pain rassis par jour… Je n'ai pas supporter et j'ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains…

\- Tu as quitté le navire. Finit Law.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Après j'ai essayé de retrouver Aurore et son père j'ai quadrillé l'île en long en large et en travers mais aucunes traces. J'ai cherché pendant deux semaines jusqu'à retrouver Aurore aujourd'hui, seule et totalement pommée.

\- Je vois…

\- Voilà, voilà…

\- Je serais curieux d'aller jeter un œil dans la maison abandonnée que j'ai vu en centre-ville, car il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroit à l'écart du monde constituant une bonne cachette.

\- J'te suis.

Ils repartirent en direction de ladite maison abandonnée quand ils l'eurent atteinte Narval posa une question :

\- Comment on va rentrer ? La maison est fermée à clé.

\- Comme ceci. Room. Shambles.

\- Trop cool…

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur et Narval semblait fasciné par le fruit du démon de Trafalgar, ce qui fit provoqua un sourire en coin chez ce dernier.

* * *

Aurore s'était installé dans un coin reculé de la pièce entre deux meubles, le petit recoin la rassurant, quand du bruit se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se leva et saisit le couteau qu'elle avait récupéré peu de temps avant, elle avança avec mille précautions pour ne pas émettre un bruit, elle descendit pas à pas l'escalier, pour une fois elle avait de la chance les marches ne grinçaient pas. Cependant une personne entra dans le salon à ce moment-là, son regard tombant dans celui d'Aurore qui ne pouvait pas se cacher :

\- Trafalgar… murmura-t-elle.

* * *

 **Le retour des Hearts auprès d'Aurore !**

 **Qu'elle sera la réaction d'Aurore face à Law ? Et celle de Law face à Aurore ? La semaine prochaine...**

 **Une petite review en attendant, s'illl vous plait (yeux de merlan frit)**

 **A la prochaine les gens !**


	20. Retour

**Salut la compagnie !**

 **Trop la flemme d'attendre demain, voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai remarqué que ces derniers jours plusieurs personnes avaient mis cette fic en follow je tenais à vous remercier et à remercier les gens qui suivent cette fic depuis un moment, MERCI !**

 **Uterpia :** Ça me fait trop plaisir que tu dises ça :'). Les fics sont les meilleurs remèdes à la maladie ! Au fait ça va mieux du coup ? Alors oui voilà Narval finalement je me suis pas plantée cette fois, tu vas voir comment vont se passer les retrouvailles.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 19 :**_ _Retour_

* * *

Law fut réellement soulager de voir enfin sa nakama, désormais il comprenait pourquoi Narval lui avait dit qu'elle était dans un sale état. Ses vêtements étaient crasseux et déchirés laissant apparaître des coupures sur son ventre, ses jambes, on voyait aussi une coupure assez profonde sur sa joue creusée. De plus, elle semblait avoir maigris et semblait très fatiguée, Law ne pensait pas voir un jour quelqu'un avec des cernes plus sombres que les siennes… Quand elle murmura quelque chose coupant net son observation :

\- Trafalgar…

Le temps semblait figé, plus personne ne disait mots les deux se contentant de se fixer, Aurore observait Trafalgar avec des yeux fatigués et apeurés, et Law observait Aurore avec un visage des plus sérieux. Narval débarqua alors derrière Law et s'exclama :

\- Enfin on te retrouve !

\- Toi ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te mêler de ma vie !

\- Crois-tu que sans elle, on ne t'aurait pas cherché Aurore ? demanda Law sa voix résonant dans la pièce tellement elle était tranchante.

Elle tressaillit devant le ton tranchant de Law, jamais il n'avait été aussi froid avec elle, même quand elle l'avait fait chier :

\- …

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? Tu sais que j'ai raison, de toute façon tu es partit sans le consentement de ton capitaine… Je t'aurais retrouvé quoi qu'il arrive.

\- …

\- Où est Pierce, Miss ? Il n'est plus avec toi ?

Il savait que s'il parlait de son père elle aurait certainement une réaction mais ce ne fut pas celle qu'il avait espéré.

* * *

« Pierce » ce mot venait de claquer à ses oreilles comme une gifle en pleine face, un goût de bile lui envahit la bouche, Aurore remonta les escaliers à toute vitesse pour aller vomir dans les toilettes. Mais n'ayant rien n'avaler depuis des jours elle ne réussit qu'à se faire mal au ventre.

Law avait vu Aurore pâlir juste à la mention de son père et quand il la vit remonter les escaliers en courant, il la suivit à la trace avec Narval derrière lui. Il la retrouva à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes, elle essayait de vomir mais se fessait plus de mal qu'autre chose, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule tout en l'appelant par son prénom :

\- Aurore…

Une main effleura son épaule, elle se retourna brandissant son couteau qu'elle tenait toujours. Law fit un pas en arrière en voyant l'arme dans les mains de sa nakama, il essaya de calmer sa crise d'angoisse en lui parlant fessant abstraction de Narval et de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient :

\- Aurore, calme-toi. dit Law d'une voix calme et apaisante, enfin il l'espérait car ce n'était franchement pas dans ses habitudes.

\- …

\- Lâche ce couteau, tu vas te faire mal.

\- …

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il s'approchait de sa nakama, comme on s'approcherait d'un chat qu'on voudrait apprivoiser sans lui faire peur, il posa un genou à terre pour être à la même hauteur qu'Aurore et posa une main sur son épaule. Puis tout se passa très vite, Aurore lâcha son couteau qui tomba dans un bruit métallique au sol, Law l'éloigna tout de suite d'un mouvement bras pendant que des larmes moullaient les joues de la miss. Dans un élan protecteur, ayant toujours une main sur l'épaule de sa nakama, il se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'asseoir et attira Aurore contre lui.

Aurore se retrouva sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du comment entre les jambes de son capitaine et sa tête poser contre son torse. Law avait passé ses deux bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas et sa main était posé sur sa tête lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste se voulant apaisant. Ils restèrent là un moment le flot de larmes, coulant toujours sur les joues d'Aurore, venait mouiller le pull de Law mais il s'en fichait, il voulait juste que la miss se calme c'est pourquoi il ne la lâchait pas et continuait de caresser ses cheveux. Elle venait d'attraper son pull avec ses mains et le serrait forts. Au bout d'un moment la fatigue étant trop grande et se sentant enfin en sécurité, Aurore s'endormit contre son capitaine. Law s'aperçut vite que la miss s'était endormit contre lui, il s'adressa alors à Narval qui venait d'assister à la scène sans dire un mot :

\- Tu peux aller retrouver mes deux nakamas pour leur dire de rentrer au sous-marin, où je les attendrais, stp ?

\- Pas de problème. Répondit Narval.

\- Tu pourras les accompagner, je voudrais te parler.

\- Ok, à tout. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi pour sortir d'ici.

\- Room. Shambles.

Une fois dehors Narval partit vers le point de rendez-vous, où devait déjà attendre Oursin et Bepo si elle se souvenait bien. Narval avait un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait quitté Law et Aurore, en effet le célèbre chirurgien de la mort connu pour sa cruauté, s'adoucissait en présence de sa nakama et le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas le remarquer.

* * *

Law prit Aurore dans ses bras et rentra au sous-marin où quelques nakamas se réjouirent en silence, suite au regard assassin de Law, de voir leur nakama endormit dans les bras de leur capitaine. Ce dernier transporta Aurore jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il la déposa dans le lit et lui mit une couverture sur le dos, avant de prendre une chaise pour lui permettre de la surveiller. Il voulait être là quand elle se réveillerais car le réveil risquait d'être mouvementé. Peu de temps après on toqua à la porte, Law se leva et alla ouvrir, quand il vit Bepo, Oursin et Narval il leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et sortit de l'infirmerie en refermant la porte derrière lui :

\- Alors ? demanda Oursin.

\- On la retrouver elle semble plutôt en bonne santé, mais elle est fragile psychologiquement.

\- Capitaine, un avis de recherche vient d'être publié, la marine recherche Aurore pour 46.000.000 de berrys mais sur l'affiche il y a marqué « Only Alive ».

\- …

\- Et puis on a découvert le cadavre de Pierce dans une grotte, il y avait ses affaires, le sac d'Aurore et les traces d'un feu de camps. Désolé.

\- Je commence à comprendre…

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Il n'y a que deux possibilités soit Aurore a vu son père se faire tuer, soit c'est elle qui l'a tué. La seule capable de nous répondre c'est la miss elle-même, et pour le moment je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à répondre à ses questions… Pour le moment je veux que vous gardiez vos découvertes secrètes, n'en parlez à personne, c'est valable pour toi aussi Narval.

\- Oui Capitaine.

\- Dac.

\- On peut la voir ? Désolé.

\- Non Bepo, elle doit se reposer pour l'instant. Narval je dois te parler.

Comprenant qu'ils étaient de trop Oursin et Bepo partirent informer tout l'équipage qu'ils avaient retrouvé Aurore. Narval les regarda partir, tout en se demandant pourquoi Trafalgar voulait lui parler :

\- Je t'ai fait venir pour deux choses. La première je te remercie de m'avoir permis de retrouver ma nakama. La deuxième, veux-tu faire partie de l'équipage du Hearts ?

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?! le coupa-t-elle.

\- … Il soupira

\- Je prends ça pour un oui. J'accepte, j'en serais ravie.

\- Bien, je t'accompagne au réfectoire.

Law montra le chemin à Narval pour se rendre au réfectoire, ils y trouvèrent Sachi, Penguin et Paul :

\- Sachi, Penguin, Paul, je vous charge de trouver une combinaison pour la miss.

\- Oui Capitaine. répondirent les trois en cœur.

Aussi vite qu'il était apparu Law reparti laissant Narval seule avec les trois garçons :

\- Salut les mecs !

\- Salut ! répondit Paul.

\- Viens t'asseoir avec nous. Proposa Sachi.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Penguin.

\- Narval et vous ?

\- Paul.

\- Penguin.

\- Sachi.

\- Tu es notre nouvelle nakama ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Viens, on va te trouver une combi. Dit Penguin.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte suivit par Narval pendant que Paul et Sachi continuait à discuter :

\- Pourquoi une nouvelle nakama alors qu'on n'a pas retrouver Aurore ? protesta Paul.

\- Je sais pas mais le capitaine doit avoir ses raisons…

\- Vous savez je ne suis pas sourde, j'entends. Lança Narval depuis la porte. Et les gars votre Capt'aine il a retrouvé Aurore, elle est dans l'infirmerie.

\- QUOI ?! s'écrièrent les deux en bondissant de leurs chaises.

\- Viens, on va la voir ! s'exclama Paul.

\- J'attendrais si j'étais vous, pour le moment elle dort.

\- Ah…

\- Vous aurez l'occasion de la voir les mecs, soyez patient.

\- Narval tu viens ! lança Penguin qui avait avancer tout seul dans le couloir.

\- J'arrive ! A plus !

Narval s'élança à la suite de Penguin et l'informa de la nouvelle, car si ses deux compagnons n'étaient pas au courant, il ne devait pas l'être non plus, il eut une réaction similaire à celle de Paul et Sachi ce qui eut pour mérite de la faire ricaner. Elle n'était pas prête de s'ennuyer dans cet équipage.

* * *

Du côté de l'infirmerie, Law était toujours assis sur sa chaise attendant une réaction d'Aurore. Pour le moment elle dormait paisiblement, cependant cela ne dura pas. Elle commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil avant de se réveiller en sursaut, automatiquement elle se roula en boule se tenant les genoux de ses bras, ensuite elle observa la pièce, tout en faisant un mouvement de balancier d'avant en arrière, elle reconnut l'infirmerie du sous-marin... Sa respiration devint laborieuse comme si l'air refusait de rentrer dans ses poumons, elle avait des crampes d'estomacs et des larmes commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez.

Voyant que à peine réveiller la miss refessait une crise d'angoisse Law décida d'intervenir :

\- Aurore… l'appela-t-il en cherchant son regard.

\- …

A l'entente de son prénom, elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les yeux gris orages de son capitaine :

\- Calme-toi, tu es en sécurité ici.

\- …

Voyant qu'elle ne se calmait toujours pas, il tenta une autre méthode :

\- Aurore regarde-moi, respire doucement.

Il inspira profondément avant d'expirer, reproduisant le schéma plusieurs fois pour qu'Aurore calque sa respiration sur la sienne :

\- Voilà comme ça, inspire, expire doucement et lentement.

\- …

Peu à peu elle réussit à se calmer, et finalement elle calma sa crise avec l'aide de Law toujours devant elle qui refusait de lâcher son regard. Devant la crise d'angoisse de la miss, Law ne posa pas de question sur ce qu'il s'était passer, il prépara de quoi soigner les coupures qu'Aurore avait sur le corps, mais avant elle devait prendre une douche. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa cabine où il lui demanda de se laver dans sa salle de bain. Pendant ce temps il attendit patiemment dans le couloir, mais un bruit des plus inquiétant se fit entendre dans la salle de bain, un bruit de verre brisé. Il pénétra dans la cabine puis dans la salle de bain, le miroir au-dessus du lavabo était brisé, Aurore se tenait devant propre et habillée, une chance pour lui, la main en sang. Law soupira et prit une serviette qu'il enroula autour de la main de la miss pour contenir le saignement. Ils retournèrent dans l'infirmerie, Aurore obéissant comme un automate à tous ses ordres, autant dire qu'il n'y était pas habitué. Elle enleva son jean et s'allongea sur le lit comme il lui avait demandé. Law commença alors à soigner les coupures sur ses jambes, certaines étaient infectées, d'autres non. Il remonta ensuite son T-shirt pour faire apparaître la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur son ventre, elle fut plus longue à soigner car elle était plus profonde et plus infectées que les autres. Enfin, il finit par s'occuper de sa coupure présente sous l'œil droit, au vu de l'état de la cicatrice, Aurore garderait une marque à vie. Pour finir, il lui fit une prise de sang, tout l'examen s'était passé sans un mot, elle ne parlait pas, n'émettait aucune plainte de douleur. Il lui demanda de remettre son jean, ce qu'elle fit avant de revenir dans sa position en boule sur le lit. Pendant ce temps, Law analysa l'échantillon de sang jetant parfois un coup d'œil en direction d'Aurore, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait de nombreuses carences, surtout dû au fait qu'elle ne s'alimentait pas. Il devait trouver un moyen de la faire réagir et vite avant qu'elle ne se laisse tout simplement mourir.

* * *

 **Bon le moral d'Aurore n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous cela va durer encore un ou deux chapitres mais j'estime son état nécessaire pour différentes choses, vous verrez de quoi je veux parlé au fur et à mesure.**

 **Une petite review svp ? Pour pas que je sois dans le même état qu'Aurore.**


	21. Rapprochement

**Hello !**

 **Alors pour commencer je voulais vous prévenir que maintenant les chapitres sortiront plus le week-end car j'ai plus de temps libre qu'en semaine.**

 **Pour ceux qui regardait les fics sur ordinateur, vous avez pu remarquer que l'image de l'histoire à changer ( _je vous invite à regarder si vous l'avez pas fait_ ) je remercie Uterpia d'avoir fait ce dessin d'Aurore, de plus elle a également fait un thème musical pour cette histoire, je vous invite à aller l'écouter voici le lien "**watch?v=rUV0MEoHNKY **" ( _vous allez sur youtube et vous mettez ceci à la suite du lien_ ), ou sinon vous rentrez ceci dans la barre de recherche youtube " **_BTA'S THEME ~ Aurore (OC One Piece by Auroreborale)_ **", merci à toi Uterpia ;) , pour finir je vous invite également à aller voir les fics d'Uterpia, vous allez bien rigoler en lisant** Kiki é lé Mugiouara **( _il ne faut pas avoir peur de l'orthographe XD_ ).**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Uterpia :** Merci ! ;) Et oui Aurore est de retour au près des Hearts, pour le moment elle a retrouvé que Law, dans ce chapitre elle va retrouver les autres. Merci pour tout j'ai sauté sur mon ordi dès que j'ai vu ton PM en me levant ce matin.

 **FireBird539 :** Oh un nom que je reconnais. Merci d'avoir laissé une review, contente que le chapitre t'es plu. ;]

 **Kikoo Kiloo :** Houlà ! J'ai failli lâcher mon tel quand j'ai vu trois reviews d'un coup, t'as pas honte de faire des peurs pareilles ?! Et oui j'avais mis ton bébé dans un chapitre j'attendais que tu lises pour le voir. Après ton esprit est toujours aussi pervers à ce que j'en vois... Et oui je suis une tarée et je l'assume ! Tu vas avoir la suite, en tout cas bravo d'avoir rattraper ton retard et bon retour dans le fic game XD. Pour Friends t'inquiète pas je sais que la correction de ma partie doit être un enfer pour toi, entre la ponctuation et le reste...

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 20 :**_ _Rapprochement_

* * *

Law sortit de l'infirmerie laissant Aurore seule, il devait faire le point avec son équipage sur la situation, et ce le plus vite possible. Par chance tout l'équipage était réunis au réfectoire, c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que c'était déjà l'heure du diner, à son arrivée le silence se fit tous attendant le cœur battant des nouvelles :

\- Nous avons retrouvé Aurore…

Des cris de joies se firent entendre mais cessèrent dès que Law leva la main réclamant le silence signifiant qu'il n'avait pas fini :

\- Cependant elle est dans un état psychologique fragile, je compte sur vous pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, et ne lui parlez surtout pas de Pierce.

\- Au fait il est où, lui ? demanda un nakama.

\- Il est mort. Bepo et Oursin ont retrouvé son corps dans une grotte.

\- On peut aller voir Aurore Capitaine ? demanda alors un Sachi impatient de retrouver son amie.

\- Oui, mais pas plus de deux ou trois à la fois.

\- D'accord.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Sachi pour se lever en entrainant Penguin à sa suite en direction de l'infirmerie. Là ils trouvèrent Aurore toujours en « mode boule », les yeux dans le vague, en s'approchant Sachi fit bouger sa main devant son visage ce qui où pour mérite de lui faire lever les yeux vers lui, il se jeta alors sur elle, pour lui faire un câlin :

\- Tu nous as manqué ! s'exclama Sachi tout content.

\- Sachi, laisse-la au moins respirer. le réprimanda gentiment Penguin.

\- Non, elle m'a trop manqué ! On s'est retrouvé entre mecs comme avant c'était triste.

\- Pfff…

Penguin se joignit à son tour au câlin, le tableau était touchant on pouvait voir Aurore en mode boule au milieu d'un Sachi et d'un Penguin débordant d'affection. Au bout d'un moment, Aurore heureuse de les revoir leur rendit leur étreinte, chacun sous un bras :

\- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué les gars… murmura Aurore.

\- Elle a parlé !

\- Ah bon, t'es sûr ? demanda Penguin. J'ai rien entendu pourtant.

\- Si, si je t'assure elle a parlé !

\- Ouais c'est ton imagination qu'a parlé.

Devant les pitreries de ses deux amis, Aurore émit un léger rire avant de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sachi et Penguin virent le petit sourire qui venait de se dessiner sur les lèvres de leur nakama et lui rendirent un sourire encore plus éclatant, déjà un début de victoire. Puis ils emmenèrent Aurore au réfectoire, elle avait beau leur dire qu'elle n'avait pas faim, ils lui firent un discours sur le fait qu'il fallait manger pour être en forme, et patati et patata… Ainsi ils débarquèrent tous les trois bras dessus, bras dessous. Le silence régnait dans la salle, personne ne disait mot et les joues d'Aurore rougir d'attirer autant l'attention. Ban se dirigea direct en cuisine préparer une assiette pour la miss et le capitaine fixait la scène sans laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion. En réalité, il était inquiet Aurore n'avait visiblement pas mangé depuis des jours allait-t-elle touché à son assiette ? Sachi et Penguin placèrent une chaise entre eux, et invitèrent Aurore à s'installer, Ban arriva à ce moment-là avec une assiette de soupe bouillante :

\- Et voilà Mad'selle.

\- Merci…

\- De rien, attention c'est chaud.

Law retenait son souffle, sans s'en rendre compte, voilà cinq minutes qu'Aurore fixait son assiette de soupe tout en la brassant avec sa cuillère, il n'était plus beaucoup dans le réfectoire certains était retourner à leurs taches depuis un petit moment. Elle se décida enfin à prendre une cuillérée de la soupe, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième… jusqu'à finir totalement l'assiette. Elle venait de manger une assiette de soupe entière, il y avait du progrès par rapport à tout à l'heure nota-t-il pour lui-même, à ce rythme elle reprendrait vite des forces… Une personne tapota légèrement son bras sur sa droite coupant son raisonnement intérieur, Narval :

\- Je vais dormir où au fait Cap'taine ? demanda-t-elle.

\- … Il réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre. Tu vas dormir dans la cabine d'Aurore. Et c'est capitaine Narval.

\- Mais elle, elle va dormir où ? Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Euh ok pour le capitaine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va dormir avec moi.

\- Oh ! D'accord.

\- …

Narval s'éloigna un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais que peux-t-elle s'imaginer ? se demanda Law le remarquant. Si Aurore allait dormir avec lui s'était pour prévenir toute nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Au moins s'il était près d'elle, il pourrait l'aider, à moins que c'était pour éviter qu'elle ne reparte seule à l'aventure… et les abandonnent encore une fois, qu'elle l'abandonne… Non ! C'est pour un point de vue strictement médical, se reprit-t-il mentalement. Il se reconcentra sur la réalité et s'aperçut que Sachi et Penguin semblaient sur le point d'emmener Aurore à la salle commune pour jouer aux cartes, il s'interposa :

\- Je ne pense pas que la miss est besoin d'aller jouer aux cartes, elle a surtout besoin de repos.

\- …

\- Allez Capitaine !

\- Non.

\- S'illl tteee plaiiiittt !

\- Sachi, j'ai dit non.

\- …

\- Et si on demandait à la concerner ? proposa Penguin.

\- Euuhhhh, je crois que Law a raison, il faut que je me repose.

Gros blanc suite à ses paroles, Aurore venait d'appeler le capitaine par son prénom, chose que personne n'avait jamais osé faire, par pur sécurité Sachi et Penguin partirent dans la salle commune, Aurore les rejoindrait si elle le voulait. Elle se rendit vite compte de son erreur, et ses joues prirent une légère teinte colorée sous le regard du dit Law.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom ?! Il l'observa et s'aperçut à la vue de son attitude qu'il n'avait pas rêver. Un sourire fourbe étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il se penchait à hauteur de son oreille :

\- Depuis quand tu m'appelles Law, Miss Aurore ?

\- …

\- Tu gardes le silence, donc tu ne nies pas ?

\- Non.

\- Ça tombe bien, cela me donne une raison pour te donner une punition…

\- …

Il observa sa réaction, se languissant de ce qu'il allait dire :

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui tu dors avec moi.

\- Pardon ?! Tu peux répéter ?

\- En plus de m'appeler Law, tu veux que je répète alors que j'ai horreur de répéter ?

\- Je dors dans ma cabine, dans mon lit ! Tu m'entends ?! MON lit.

\- La dernière fois tu étais venu de toi-même dans ma cabine, rappels-toi.

\- J'étais bourrée !

\- Et alors quand on est bourré, on laisse plus parler son inconscient, donc secrètement tu voulais dormir avec moi. Mais tu refuses de te l'avouer.

\- Même pas en rêve ! Même mon inconscient ne voudrait pas dormir avec toi !

\- Le respect est toujours valable et en tant que nakama tu dois obéir aux ordres de ton capitaine. A moins que tu ne refuses par peur ?

\- Moi peur ?! C'est ce qu'on va voir, _Capitaine_ !

Elle se dirigea d'elle-même vers la cabine du capitaine, ce dernier savait qu'il avait gagné la partie, elle dormirait avec lui. Cela lui avait manqué de pouvoir l'embêter et de voir ses joues rougir d'embarras, il se dirigea à son tour vers sa cabine, où il trouva Aurore un livre à la main déjà installé dans le lit en train de lire un de ses bouquins de médecine. Il se débarrassa de son bonnet, de son pull et de ses chaussures avant d'aller prendre le livre des mains d'Aurore :

\- Le seul moyen de bien se reposer, c'est de dormir.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ?

Il ne répondit pas à sa question, il posa le livre sur la table de chevet et s'installa à ses côtés avant d'éteindre la lumière. Law attrapa ensuite Aurore par la taille, la faisant sursauter puis il l'attira contre lui. Aurore essaya tant bien que mal de s'échapper de cette étreinte rien ni faisait, il la garderait fermement contre lui quoi qu'elle tente, en se résignant elle laissa lentement le sommeil la gagner, se sentant, enfin, en sécurité. Law ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, si bien que moins d'une demi-heure après qu'ils se soient couchés les deux dormaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, tel des enfants ( _ou pas_ ).

* * *

Le lendemain Aurore émergea des brumes du sommeil dans les bras de Law, mais contrairement à la veille tournée vers lui, elle avait son nez au niveau de son torse et il avait posé son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Il dormait encore, voulant le laisser dormir, elle ne bougea pas et laissa son esprit vagabonder mais ses pensées se tournèrent vite vers des événements récents, à savoir Pierce et toute l'histoire… Elle commençait à manquer d'air, et ne pas vouloir réveiller son capitaine la fit stresser davantage. C'est là qu'elle eut une idée, elle colla son nez sur le torse de Law humant son odeur, espérant faire comme quand elle était petite. En effet, quand elle était petite et que son père la consolait elle venait coller son nez dans son T-shirt, son odeur l'apaisant. Cette fois-ci l'odeur de Law lui permit de s'apaiser, mieux elle se rendormit.

Ce fut au tour de Law d'émerger peu à peu du sommeil, il remarqua qu'il tenait toujours Aurore contre lui et que cette dernière avait coller son nez sur son torse, de plus elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille, comme pour le garder auprès d'elle. Il s'attendrit devant ce spectacle, l'Aurore qu'il connaissait qui l'embêtait régulièrement semblait fragile et sensible quand elle dormait, il posa une main sur la tête de la miss et caressa ses cheveux dans un geste machinal. Il attendrait qu'Aurore se réveille pour bouger.

Elle émergea peu de temps après toujours coller contre lui, Aurore releva la tête pour voir si Law dormait toujours et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux billes grises qui la fixaient. Elle s'extirpa alors des bras de son capitaine pour s'asseoir sur le lit, histoire de remettre ses idées en place après avoir dormit plus longtemps que d'habitude. Elle remarqua alors que Law la fixait toujours, allongé sur le lit les bras derrière la tête :

\- Tu peux arrêter de me fixer s'il te plait ? Je vais pas m'évaporer !

\- Je te fixe si j'en ai envie.

\- C'est gênant !

\- Ah oui ?! Gênant ? Je vais te fixer encore plus dans ce cas-là.

\- T'as vraiment rien à faire.

\- Attention au respect, miss.

\- Pfff…

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas encore compris ce qu'était le respect.

\- Non puisqu'il est mort avant d'être né.

Vif comme l'éclair Law se redressa et attrapa la miss d'un bras pour la plaquer sur le matelas, lui au-dessus d'elle :

\- Je vais te punir à chaque fois que tu oses me manquer de respect. Au moins ça rentrera peut-être dans ton petit cerveau.

\- Mon cerveau est parfaitement normal !

\- Tu veux qu'on vérifie. Répondit-il un sourire sadique et intéressé aux lèvres.

\- Non, sans façon… en tout cas pas si c'est toi le médecin.

Il préféra ignorer cette remarque pour lui faire un bisou dans le cou, elle frissonna au contact des lèvres de Law sur sa peau :

\- Mais t'es pas bien ?!

\- Ceci est ta punition pour m'avoir manqué de respect, maintenant tu sais ce qu'il t'attend.

Il avait un sourire fourbe aux lèvres et semblait content de lui, Aurore avait les joues en feu et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Finalement, il se leva et partit s'habiller dans sa salle de bain, laissant Aurore seule avec elle-même, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle pouvait encore sentir l'endroit où Law avait posé ses lèvres, ce contact avait été étrangement agréable lui donnant même des frissons. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne recommencerait pas tout de suite, où elle risquait bien de faire un malaise.

Finalement, Aurore se leva à son tour pour aller dans sa cabine, c'est là qu'elle découvrit une boule dans son lit, énervé qu'une personne puisse dormir dans son lit, elle tira la couverture d'un coup sec. La personne qui dormait encore se réveilla en levant légèrement la tête les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil :

\- Salut…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

\- Hein ? Le cap'taine t'a pas dit ? Je fais partie de l'équipage, maintenant. Et hier soir il m'a dit de dormir ici, que t'allais dormir avec lui.

\- Quoi ?! C'était un coup monté ma parole, il va m'entendre. En attendant merci de m'avoir nourri sur le navire marchand, et merci d'avoir été chercher les Hearts. Enchaina-t-elle rapidement.

\- C'est normal, et d'une un cuisinier doit donner à manger aux gens et de deux t'avais l'air de tenir à eux.

\- Merci…

Elle sortit de sa cabine toujours en pyjama pour retrouver Law :

\- Toi ! Depuis quand tu donnes ma cabine à tes nouvelles recrues ?!

\- C'est la première nouvelle depuis que tu es arrivée.

\- Oui mais… c'est pas une raison !

\- Soit, mais depuis qu'on t'a retrouvé tu as déjà fait deux crises d'angoisse assez violente, voilà pourquoi je t'ai fait dormir avec moi.

\- …

\- Et je compte bien savoir ce qu'il sait passer depuis que tu es partie pour que tu sois dans un état pareil.

Il regretta aussitôt ses mots quand le visage de la miss se décolora :

\- Non, non,… Je ne veux pas en parler !

Elle s'élança ensuite dans le couloir et se rendit dans la salle des machines, une salle qu'elle n'avait encore jamais visitée. La pièce était sombre mais il faisait très chaud à cause de la chaleur produite par les machines, Aurore se posa dans un coin entre deux tuyaux pour digérer, ce que Law venait de lui dire. Par ces simples mots une rafale de souvenirs étaient remontés et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à sans défaire. Peut-être un jour arriverait-elle à dépasser ce qu'elle avait fait à Pierce…?

* * *

 **Mais qu'a t'elle fait à Pierce ? Telle est la question... Et qui est-il d'ailleurs ?**

 **Dimanche prochain sur Fanfiction XD.**

 **A la prochaine les gens !**

 **Oubliez pas la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir, svp ?**


	22. Opération anti-dépression

**Yo !**

 **Je sais, ce chapitre devait normalement être posté dimanche mais j'ai pas eu le courage de tenir, ça pas bien. Mais bref..., aujourd'hui un chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, qui dit plus long, dit aussi révélations :o**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Uterpia :** En effet j'avais pas remarquer que le chapitre était plus long que d'habitude mais celui d'aujourd'hui bat touts les autres. Mister Trafalgar va peut-être se rendre compte un jour de ses sentiments pour Roro XD, un jour peut-être... Sinon pour répondre à la question sur le lemon, ouais j'aimerais bien en écrire un, après je suis pas sûre de réussir à l'écrire, si un lemon devait sortir tu seras la première informée et il sortirait plus en hors série. Voilà je te laisse lire les révélations ;)

 **Kikoo Kiloo :** En effet, la position fœtal de Squeezie ressemble très pour très au "mode boule", j'y avais pas pensé. Pour le Traffy, je peux pas c'est dans notre monde qu'on l'appelle comme ça, après Narval pourrait l'appeler comme ça se serait plutôt drôle. Le "parler son inconscient" vient effectivement de la philo, je sortais de cours de français-philo (ouais deux matières assommantes réunies en une, au joie !) quand j'ai écrit le passage. Et oui, j'aime bien les trucs gênants, c'est drôle, ça permet également de voir l'esprit pervers des gens :). Aurore a tué Pierce ? Peut-être que tu te trompes, le clonage existe... De toute façon tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 21 :**_ _Opération anti-dépression !_

* * *

Une fois calmé Aurore sortit de la salle des machines pour aller se changer et ensuite manger un morceau. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le réfectoire, peu de personne étaient présentes :

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda une voix.

Elle remarqua alors une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vu en rentrant Law l'observait depuis un coin de la pièce, son bonnet empêchait de voir clairement ses yeux, si bien qu'elle ne savait pas s'il posait cette question par curiosité ou parce qu'il était énervé :

\- Où étais-tu, Miss ?

\- A la bibliothèque.

\- Tu mens.

\- …

Aurore ignora alors son capitaine préférant ne pas répondre, Ban venait de poser des croissants sur la table, c'est quand elle voulut en attraper un qu'une main tatouée saisit son poignet l'empêchant d'accéder à la nourriture :

\- Tu me dis tout de suite où tu étais ?

\- T'as pas besoin de savoir.

\- …

Law se rendit compte que la miss ne dirait rien quoiqu'il dise ou tente, mais il aurait sa réponse tôt ou tard. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il lâcha le poignet de la miss :

\- Ban aurais-tu quelque chose de facile à digérer ?

\- Il doit me rester de la compote de pommes.

\- Parfait, tu peux en donner à la miss, s'il te plait ?

\- Pas de problème.

\- Pourquoi dois-je manger de la compote, _capitaine_ ?

\- Tes analyses sanguines montrent que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours, ton organisme doit se réhabituer à manger.

\- Mmh, …

Elle se libéra d'un geste sec de sa main avant de partir s'installer à table le plus loin possible de lui.

* * *

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis ce matin-là, l'équipage quitterait l'île le lendemain car le logpose serait recharger dans la nuit. Aurore était actuellement sur le pont et regardait l'océan en savourant la légère brise marine. Elle dormait toujours avec Trafalgar, et commençait à ne plus supporter la situation. En effet, Law s'était arrangé pour qu'Aurore soit toujours avec quelqu'un, lui ou un de ses nakamas, si bien qu'elle retenait constamment ses larmes. Cette fois-ci s'était Ban qui était charger de la surveiller, il se tenait à côté de la porte d'entrée du sous-marin adossé au mur, il consultait un livre de recettes. Aurore se leva avant de dire à Ban :

\- Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

\- Ok, faut que je pense à demander au capitaine de te laisser dormir la nuit.

\- …

Elle laissa Ban seul sur le pont. Ce dernier fut intriguer car d'habitude quand il l'embêtait de la sorte, elle réagissait au quart de tour, il comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas et une idée germa dans sa tête. Ban partit alors exposer son idée à son capitaine, qu'il trouva dans l'infirmerie, Law accepta la proposition et Ban réunit l'équipage pour avoir un coup de main.

* * *

Au moment du dîner Aurore n'était toujours pas sortie de la cabine de Law, c'est Narval qui vint la chercher pour manger :

\- Aller debout !

\- Grmmlll… grogna la boule sous la couette.

Narval prit la couverture et tira un grand coup révélant une Aurore rouler en boule et qui avait sur le visage des traces de larmes. Elle n'y fit pas attention se souvenant qu'elle devait amener Aurore dans le réfectoire, ordre du cap'taine :

\- Faut venir manger.

\- Pas faim.

Narval monta alors sur le lit et poussa Aurore tel un rouleau, arrivé au bord du lit Aurore se rattrapa in extrémiste et s'assit :

\- C'est bon je viens.

\- Pas trop tôt.

Elles allèrent donc au réfectoire, Narval entra la première suivit de près par Aurore. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre si bien qu'Aurore ne voyait plus Narval. Quand la pièce s'éclaira d'un coup :

\- Surprise !

\- Que ?

\- C'est pour fêter ton retour dans l'équipage et aussi pour te remonter le moral. Déclara Ban.

\- Je… je... je ne mérite pas cette fête.

Toute la joie de l'équipage se refroidit, avaient-ils bien entendu ? :

\- Je suis partie de mon plein gré en suivant Pierce, je ne mérite pas d'être accueilli comme ça. Vous devriez plutôt m'en vou…

\- BOOM !

Oursin venait de lui donner un coup sur la tête pour qu'elle arrête de dire des âneries :

\- Tu mérites cette fête, tu es certes partie mais la raison était compréhensible. En attendant depuis ton retour tu es là sans être là, un coup tu es joyeuse, deux minutes plus tard on dirait un fantôme. Tu vas nous dire ce qui ne va pas à la fin ! Accepte un peu qu'on t'aide !

\- Je…

\- Je quoi ? J'arrête de me comporter comme un zombie et je redeviens la Aurore qu'on a toujours connu ?

\- Je… Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez. lâcha-t-elle en pleurant.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on ne s'inquiète pas ? Tu es notre nakama, notre amie. Allez sèche tes larmes de crocodiles et profite de la fête.

Oursin attrapa Aurore et l'entraina dans une étreinte, auquel tout l'équipage se joignit, Aurore en étant le centre. Trafalgar préféra regarder le spectacle de loin :

\- Merci, les amis.

\- Et retire-toi de la tête qu'on devrait t'en vouloir.

\- D'accord.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, avant de commencer la fête, il y avait du gâteau au chocolat et des jus de fruits sur le buffet. Sachi et Penguin s'occupaient d'Aurore la faisant sourire et même rire. Narval, Paul et Oursin se joignirent à eux. Finalement quand tout le monde fut bien épuisé, Aurore se rendit sur le pont du navire et s'allongea par terre. Elle observa le ciel dégager, lui permettant d'admirer la voute étoilée, voulant graver dans sa rétine chaque étoile du ciel. A force d'errer dans ses pensées en regardant les étoiles, Aurore prit une décision qu'elle aurait dû prendre depuis longtemps, elle ne supportait plus ses sautes d'humeurs et cette angoisse qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. De plus, elle ne voulait inquiété personne, mais ce n'était guère le cas… Elle venait de le comprendre. Elle retourna donc au réfectoire et aperçut que Trafalgar était encore avec ses hommes un verre à la main. Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui parler :

\- Je peux te parler, s'il te plait ?

\- …

Law haussa un sourcil, la miss ne lui avait pas adresser la parole depuis des jours, ou du moins le strict minimum elle dormait dans sa cabine tout de même, et elle venait le voir d'elle-même, il y avait de quoi être intriguer. Il accepta sa requête d'un signe de tête, elle le conduisit alors dans sa cabine. Aurore alla s'installer sur le lit pendant que Law prenait place dans son fauteuil, ne la lâchant pas du regard :

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler, miss ?

\- Je sais pas bien par où commencer...

\- Et si tu commençais par ton départ.

De toute évidence il avait compris qu'elle voulait se confier. Aurore attrapa la couette et la serra fort de ses mains avant de commencer son récit :

\- Euuhhh, bah comme tu le sais j'ai quitté le sous-marin sur l'île précédente, on avait fixé un point de rendez-vous avec Pierce. C'est le lendemain matin qu'il m'a fait embarquer sur un navire marchand qui avait pour capitaine une femme nommée Monsuta, une plaie j'te raconte pas… Au final après on a débarquer sur cet étrange île-rocher, avec Pierce on a trouvé un endroit où dormir le premier soir, une grotte dans la paroi. J'étais charger de faire du feu pendant qu'il était partit chercher quelques choses à manger quand j'ai trouvé un revolver dans son sac…

* * *

 **Flash-Back**

 _Depuis un moment Aurore avait allumé le feu et attendait assise à même le sol que son père revienne avec l'objet trouver dans son sac dans les mains. Il ne tarda finalement pas à revenir avec de quoi manger. Pierce se figea quand il remarqua ce que sa fille tenait dans ses mains et encore plus quand elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui à une distance respectable :_

\- _Tu m'expliques ce que faisait ceci dans ton sac ? Et aussi pourquoi Trafalgar t'a chassé si subitement du sous-marin ? Enfin pourquoi tu tenais tant à quitter la dernière île le plus rapidement possible ?_

\- _Je peux tout t'expliquer Aurore._

\- _J'y compte bien._

\- _Je ne pouvais pas te cacher ça aussi longtemps, tu es ma fille tout de même !_

\- _Tu fais bien d'en parler, suis-je réellement ta fille ?_

\- _... Comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille ?! réagit Pierce horrifié._

\- _Avoue que je suis en droit de me demander, tu me fais quitter les Hearts, ensuite l'île et à la suivante on trouve un endroit à l'écart de tout pour passer la nuit, et enfin je trouve un revolver dans tes affaires… N'est-ce pas étrange ?_

\- _Tu te fais des films Aurore, voyons… tu sais bien que ton capitaine aurait tout fait pour te remettre la main dessus, et puis… l'arme s'était pour nous défendre en cas de problème… expliqua-t-il d'une voix peu assurée._

\- _Non ! Tu mens ! Tu as une façon de parler beaucoup moins assurer que d'habitude, ton front est trempé de sueur et tes mains ne cessent de s'ouvrir et de se fermer. Dis-moi la vérité !_

 _Aurore leva son arme en direction de Pierce le menaçant. Comme dans un film le visage de Pierce changea du tout au tout dans une grimace terrifiante, il savait qu'il n'avait qu'une possibilité avouer la vérité :_

\- _Tu veux tout savoir, hein ? Gamine. Et bien tu vas savoir. Avoue que tu as été bien naïve de me suivre sans plus de cérémonie, il a juste fallu que je te dise que j'étais ton père et tu es tombée dans le panneau. Quelle naïveté pour ton âge ! Je sais que tu as grandi seule sur ton île mais je pensais au moins que voir Scipion en action, t'avais quelque peu endurci, visiblement je me suis trompé…_

\- _Arrête de tourner autour du pot !_

\- _Mmh… Soit, vois-tu gamine je suis un soldat de la marine et on m'a engagé pour t'emmener à Marie-Joie à cause d'une certaine légende… Tu vois de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Elle hocha la tête sans le quitter des yeux :_

\- _Bien, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été engagé dans ce but un des hommes de Scipion (si vous avez zapper c'est dans le chapitre 6) que ton capitaine a tué peu de temps après que tu es quitté Odayaka était un espion à la solde du gouvernement, il devait lui aussi te capturer pour t'emmener mais ton foutu capitaine était là… C'est alors que je rentre en jeu le premier plan ayant lamentablement échoué pourquoi ne ferait ton pas appel, au seul capable de faire ressortir des souvenirs dans la conscience de la gamine et qui connaissait assez bien le regretter Pierce pour qu'elle n'y voit que du feu ? J'ai nommé, moi ! La marine est venue me chercher et m'a proposé une offre bien alléchante pour que je ne puisse pas refuser. La mission risquait d'être périlleuse mais une place de Tenryuubito ne se refuse pas, je devais seulement me faire passer pour le père d'une jeune fille fessant partit de l'équipage du Hearts. Cela a été très simple car la gamine en question est d'une naïveté et d'une crédulité déconcertante._

\- _Comment ? Comment pouvais-tu connaître mon père et lui ressembler autant ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir de t'avoir vu une seule fois dans ma vie d'avant._

\- _Je ne suis pas ton père mais je suis ton oncle. Le frère jumeau de Pierce. (Ce sont des clones ! Made in my SVT teacher)_

\- _Vous êtes bien mal informé mon père n'avait pas de frère._

\- _C'est toi qui ne sait rien petite ignorante, ton père avait belle et bien un frère mais on a effacé son existence après qu'il est tué son propre père. Pierce ne me l'a d'ailleurs jamais pardonné._

\- _Mon… mon oncle…?_

\- _Et oui, voici toute l'histoire mon père et donc celui de Pierce mouillait dans un trafic peu recommandable, je l'ai découvert l'année de mes vingt ans, ayant un sens de la justice hors norme je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à aller dénoncer mon père à la marine, un matin des soldats ont débarquer et ont embarquer mon père. Peu de temps après notre mère reçut une lettre annonçant la mort de mon père, ma mère a découvert peu après qui avait dénoncer le trafic de son mari, c'est-à-dire moi. Elle m'a littéralement chassé de la maison restant seule avec le petit Pierce. J'ai refait ma vie loin de mon île natale jusqu'à ce que la marine m'engage… Voilà pourquoi tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi. Donc maintenant que tu connais toute l'histoire, tu vas me suivre bien gentiment jusqu'à Marie-Joie et tout se passera bien, après si tu veux te rebeller libre à toi, tu voyageras juste dans des conditions moins confortables._

\- _Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais, je résisterais par tous les moyens ! Je refuse de me rendre._

\- _Très bien dans ce cas._

 _Tel un fauve sur sa proie il bondit en avant en saisissant les poignets d'Aurore une lutte au corps à corps débuta, elle tenait toujours l'arme fermement quand le prétendu Pierce donna un coup dans la mâchoire d'Aurore la faisant reculer en arrière et toucher une des parois de la grotte, elle eut alors la possibilité d'étendre son bras qui tenait l'arme, elle la pointa sur l'homme en face d'elle :_

\- _Hahaha…. On sait très bien toi et moi que tu n'oseras jamais appuyer sur la détente, tu es ridicule._

\- _Je sais me défendre !_

\- _Oh oui, aussi bien qu'un enfant qui vient de naitre. Dans l'histoire la seule personne qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre, c'est ce Trafalgar Law. On ne peut pas le manipuler aussi bien qu'on le voudrait, dès l'instant où il m'a vu, il a compris que je n'étais pas celui que je prétendais être. S'il y a une personne qui devrait me faire peur c'est lui et non toi, gamine._

 _Sans plus attendre il s'élança sur Aurore, qui surprise appuya sur la détente à défaut de reculer. Le prétendu Pierce fut toucher en pleine poitrine et s'écrasa contre Aurore. Elle le repoussa de façon à ce qu'il soit dos au sol, le sang s'était déjà rependu sur les vêtements de Pierce et avait taché ceux d'Aurore ainsi que ces mains :_

\- _Je t'avais sous-estimé, visiblement… murmura l'homme._

\- _Non, restez avec moi, je ne connais même pas votre nom._

\- _Max… Maximilien…_

 _Il venait de dire son nom dans un dernier souffle de vie, Aurore était sous le choc elle venait de tuer un homme, de tuer son oncle… Incapable de verser une larme à cause du choc, elle s'élança à travers la forêt pour pouvoir retirer le sang de ses mains et de ses vêtements et aussi mettre le plus de distance possible entre le corps de Maximilien et elle._

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

* * *

\- Après je me souviens juste d'avoir erré sans but, je n'avais plus conscience de rien à part que j'avais tué un homme, de quel droit ai-je enlevé la vie à cet homme ? De quel droit ? demanda-t-elle en larmes. J'ai tué cet homme je… je me sens tellement sale… sale de son sang.

Elle replia ses bras autour d'elle en disant cela et commença un mouvement de balancier. Trafalgar ne dit rien, il se leva et alla rejoindre Aurore sur le lit, il la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Aurore plongea sa tête dans le pull jaune de l'homme, ses larmes continuaient de couler quand il parla :

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix, c'était soit lui, soit toi… Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

\- Oui mais je l'ai tué… Tu m'entends je l'ai tué ! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux toujours plein de larmes, elle s'éloigna momentanément de Law pour voir son regard.

\- Chuuut ! fit-il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de la miss. Parfois on ne peut pas faire autrement. Je sais tuer quelqu'un n'est pas une situation plaisante (ou pas pour un psychopathe sadique) , mais si tu lui avais laissé la vie, que ce serait-il passé ?

\- …

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, je sais également que tu ne voulais tuer personne, mais c'est fait. On ne peut pas revenir sur le passer, tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre avec, les premiers temps vont être durs mais tu arriveras à dépasser cet événement. Tu as déjà fait un grand pas en avant en m'en parlant. Maintenant on va t'aider..., je vais t'aider.

\- …

Il la ramena contre lui, elle resta un moment dans ses bras avant que finalement il ne s'écarte quand il s'aperçut qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Il se leva avant de lui ébouriffé gentiment les cheveux, tout en lui souriant :

\- Je suis désolée, désolé de vous avoir inquiété et d'être aussi faible…

A ces mots les yeux de Law se durcirent tandis qu'il lançait sur un ton sans appel :

\- Je t'interdis de dire que tu es faible. Tu as surmonté des épreuves dans ta vie, alors que tu étais seule sur une île. Pour autant, tu as dépassé le massacre de ton île, d'autres personnes n'auraient pas eu ce courage et auraient préférés mettre fin à l'heure jour. Pas toi, c'est ce qui constitue ta plus grande force, peu importe les épreuves que tu affrontes tu continues à croire en la vie. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre une telle sottise, est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui… Law.

Il fut une de fois de plus surpris d'être appelé par son prénom, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas. Après un moment de silence elle reprit la parole :

\- Tu peux ne rien dire à l'équipage, s'il te plait ? Je voudrais leur annoncer moi-même.

\- Je ne comptais pas le leur dire, si quelqu'un doit le faire c'est toi et personne d'autre.

\- … D'accord.

Elle ne dit rien et se coucha sous la couette, la nuit étant bien avancée. Law la regarda encore quelques secondes avant d'ôter chapeau, chaussures, et pull, il alla ensuite la rejoindre se couchant sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête perdu dans ses pensées. Quand Aurore vint d'elle-même vers lui, et posa sa tête sur son torse, il pensait qu'elle dormait quand elle murmura :

\- Merci…

Il passa un bras dans le dos d'Aurore pour la maintenir près de lui, elle s'endormit peu de temps après, un poids en moins sur les épaules.

* * *

 **Alors réaction ?! On sait enfin qui est Pierce, si c'est pas beau ça. Dès le prochain chapitre on va retrouver Aurore, le mode déprime s'arrête là.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

 **Une review, une réaction svp ? Savoir si l'histoire de Maximilien se tient.**


	23. Preuve de confiance

**Hallo !**

 **Prêt pour un nouveau chapitre ?**

 **Uterpia :** Merci pour ta review :D, j'ai enlever tout les "stp" et en effet c'est plus jolie comme ça. Et oui encore et toujours des petits rapprochements :3. Merci pour ton soutien ;).

 **Gut zu lesen !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 22 :**_ _Preuve de confiance_

* * *

Un mois après Aurore avait finalement retrouvé ses marques dans le sous-marin, son moral s'était également amélioré bien qu'elle parlait peu par rapport à avant. Elle essayait de rester le plus possible avec les autres dans la salle commune avec le plus souvent un livre à la main, parfois elle jouait avec les autres. Sinon, elle restait dans sa cabine qu'elle avait récupéré, Trafalgar ayant aménagé une autre cabine pour Narval, ainsi Aurore ne dormait plus avec Law, elle en était soulagée, mais très vite elle éprouva comme un manque, un vide et elle ne savait pas pourquoi… De plus elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était passer pendant son absence.

Actuellement elle était en compagnie de Ban dans la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer le diner, pour une énième fois Aurore cuisinait en étant perdu dans ses pensées :

\- Alors Mad'selle, on va comment aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien.

\- Je me trompe où tu es perdu dans tes pensées ?

\- Tu ne te trompe pas.

\- Qu'est ce qui te turlupine ?

\- Eh bien… Je me demandais ce qui s'était passer quand je suis partie…

\- Oh… Rien de bien important, j'peux te raconter si tu veux.

\- J'veux bien, s'il te plait.

\- Dès que le capitaine a remarqué ton absence, il a réuni l'équipage le plus rapidement possible pour annoncer la nouvelle. On était plusieurs à t'en vouloir d'être partie sans aucune explication pour suivre une personne que tu avais à peine retrouver, on sait senti comment dire… abandonner ? Ouais, c'est ça on s'est senti abandonner, tu nous connais on a aussitôt réagi. Paul était très en colère, lui qui te considère comme une petite sœur… Sachi et Penguin refusaient d'y croire et finalement c'est Oursin qui à calmer tout le monde.

\- Oursin ?!

\- Ouais Oursin, il nous a fait clairement comprendre que ton choix n'avait pas dû être facile, et que tu devais être malgré ton choix aussi triste que nous. Après il nous a dit de nous mettre à ta place et de nous demander qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait ? Inutile de préciser qu'on aurait pour la plupart fait le même choix, on s'est donc tous senti un peu honteux et on s'est juré qu'on allait te retrouver. De toute façon le capitaine n'aurait pas permis qu'on t'abandonne surtout qu'il avait des doutes sur Pierce.

\- Maximilien.

\- Pardon ?!

\- La personne avec qui je suis partie était mon oncle, le frère jumeau de mon père, je ne savais même pas qu'il existait.

\- Eh ben ça… J'suis sur le cul.

\- J'ai toujours du mal à l'accepter.

\- C'est clair que ça doit faire un choc.

\- En effet… Et après il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Bah après tout le monde était sur les dents, on devait attendre que le logpose se recharge avant de partir. Paul regrettait les paroles qu'il avait prononcer quand on lui avait dit la nouvelle, Sachi et Penguin ne faisaient plus autant de conneries qu'à leur habitude, le reste de l'équipage était d'humeur maussade… Mais je crois que le plus dur ça a été pour le capitaine, on le voyait plus, il était sans arrêt plongé dans le travail comme pour arrêter de réfléchir. Rassure-toi que quand on a enfin atteint l'île suivante il n'a pas perdu une minute pour aller te chercher, même, lui qui se méfie des inconnus en temps normal, quand il a vu que Narval avait un bout de ta combi, il la suivit tête baissée.

\- Sérieux ? Il a fait ça…

\- Ouais, au fait pourquoi Narval avait un bout de ta combinaison ?

\- C'est une longue histoire… Je pense qu'il est grand temps que je vous en parle.

\- T'es pas obligé tu sais. On peut attendre le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Non, il faut que je le fasse.

\- Si tu veux… C'est toi qui le sens.

\- Mmmhh…

Ils continuèrent de cuisiner jusqu'au repas de midi, parlant de tout et de rien. Aurore avait été touché par ce que lui avait raconté Ban, ce qui l'avait touché plus particulièrement était l'attitude de Law quand elle n'était pas là mais plus encore par le sermon d'Oursin. Elle se devait d'aller le remercier mais avant elle avait prévu de tout raconté à l'équipage, toute l'histoire, la légende, son départ, absolument tout. Et quoi de mieux que le repas du midi ? C'était le moment où tout l'équipage était réuni. Midi arriva bien vite, Aurore alla s'installer entre Sachi et Penguin, elle avait Paul en face d'elle, elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis son retour ce à quoi elle remédierait rapidement, pour le moment elle mangeait son assiette. Après le dessert elle voulut réclamer le silence mais Law la devança :

\- Je réclame toute votre attention, j'ai une information à vous transmettre. Bepo et Oursin ont découvert il y a un mois que je n'étais plus la seule tête recherchée par la marine dans cet équipage. En effet, Mukihara D. Aurore est également recherchée pour la modique somme de 46.000.000 de berrys.

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent dans la pièce, applaudissant Aurore ayant virée à la tomate trop mûre. Penguin et Sachi la firent s'asseoir sur leurs épaules et la soulevèrent de terre avant de la faire défilé dans le réfectoire. Elle rigola à cœur joie de leur pitrerie quand ils l'eurent reposé à terre se fut à elle de demander le silence :

\- Merci beaucoup pour cet enthousiasme. Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncez ou plutôt à vous racontez.

\- …

Elle était debout en plein milieu du réfectoire, gêner d'attirer autant l'attention sur elle. En effet, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, Aurore croisa le regard de Law qui attendait qu'elle poursuive, il devait certainement se douter de ce qu'elle allait dire dans les prochaines minutes :

\- Voilà, j'aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Je vous dois quelques explications sur pourquoi j'étais dans un tel état, il y a un mois…

Elle débuta le même récit que celui qu'elle avait fait à Law, un mois plus tôt, personne ne l'interrompit dans son discours pas même quand elle fit allusion au meurtre accidentel de Pierce, enfin de Maximilien, des sifflements se firent entendre lorsqu'elle révéla que cet homme était son oncle. Ensuite Aurore du raconter pourquoi la marine la recherchait et pourquoi Maximilien avait été envoyer, ainsi elle raconta la légende, que c'était Law qui lui avait appris qui l'avait lui-même appris de Sir Maestro, elle parla aussi du massacre de son île, elle ne rentra pas dans les détails ne racontant que le strict nécessaire. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de vider son sac, certains la remercièrent d'enfin leur avoir fait suffisamment confiance pour leur avoir raconter ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Sachi et Penguin vinrent l'enlacer dans un câlin, Ban sourit et Paul resta en retrait. Après il leur fallut reprendre leurs occupations et leurs corvées, désertant le réfectoire. Aurore retourna dans sa cabine chercher un livre et s'en raison en passant la porte quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues mais pas des larmes de tristesse plus des larmes de joie d'avoir enfin réussi à faire confiance et à se confier à l'équipage, rapidement elle sécha rapidement les larmes avant de partir dans la salle commune après avoir attrapé le livre qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle retrouva Sachi, Narval et Oursin en train de jouer aux cartes dans un coin de la pièce, Paul lisait dans un autre coin sur une des banquette et dans un troisième elle remarqua… Law. C'était très rare de le voir dans la salle commune avec eux, il lisait un livre de médecine sans se soucier de ce qu'il l'entourait. Voyant Paul, Aurore s'approcha de lui discrètement, il ne l'avait pas vu entrer, avant d'attraper son journal et de le baisser vers le bas dévoilant son visage à Paul qui fut surpris, Aurore était toute contente de lui avoir fait peur :

\- Ça va pas de faire des peurs pareils aux gens ?!

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Mmmhh… grogna-t-il.

\- Ecoute je vais être direct, on m'a raconté ce que tu avais dit le jour où je suis partie et je tenais à te dire que tu avais parfaitement raison d'être en colère, je ne t'en veux pas. Donc arrête de te faire des nœuds au cerveau !

\- …

\- Tu vois on te l'avait dit que ça servait à rien de t'en faire ! s'écria Sachi de l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- T'as vraiment aucune raison, Paul. Dit Aurore avant de lui sauter au cou comme une petite sœur avec son grand frère, ensuite elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à étreindre à son tour sa nakama sous les cris de joie de Narval et Sachi et sous les regards de Law et Oursin. Aurore s'éloigna de Paul et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, elle savait qu'il avait une sainte horreur de ça :

\- Mais arrête !

\- Enfin je te retrouve. Fit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Mouais… Moi aussi je retrouve l'enquiquineuse de service.

\- Merci du compliment.

Elle s'inclina légèrement en regardant Paul dans les yeux, peu de temps après les deux éclatèrent de rire sur la banquette. Une fois calmer Aurore se rappela qu'elle devait encore parler à une dernière personne, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle alla voir le groupe de trois qui jouait aux cartes. Elle regarda jusqu'à la fin de la partie :

\- Tu veux jouer ? proposa Narval.

\- Non, sans façon… Je dois parler à Oursin, je vous l'emprunte.

\- Ok.

\- …

Oursin n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, qu'il se retrouvait entrainer dans le dernier coin libre de la pièce :

\- Je voulais te remercier.

\- Me remercier ?!

\- Je sais ce que tu as dit quand je suis partie et je tenais à t'en remercier.

\- Oh… et bah de rien.

\- Non, parce que je sais que tu n'as pas toujours été ravie de ma présence à bord du sous-marin alors le fait que tu mets défendu… enfin voilà quoi, je pense que tu m'as comprise.

\- Ouais…

\- Alors voilà tout simplement merci.

Prise d'un élan d'affection elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Oursin sur la joue, le pauvre rougit embarras et ne savant plus quoi faire, il retourna s'asseoir avec ceux qui jouaient aux cartes sans un mot. Aurore le regarda faire amuser par sa réaction avant qu'elle ne sente un regard sur elle, elle tourna la tête et vit que Law la fixait l'air pas content. Elle alla vers lui et murmura de façon à ce que lui seul puisse l'entendre :

\- On est jaloux, _Capitaine_ ?

\- …

Il ne répondit pas, Aurore se pencha alors vers lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de repartir contente d'elle dans sa cabine. Autant dire que celle-là il ne l'avait pas vu venir, Law n'avait pas réagi néanmoins il était resté quelques secondes figées, venait-elle de se venger du bisou dans le cou qu'il lui avait fait pour la punir ? Apparemment oui, mais elle semblait oublier une chose, la guerre ne faisait que commencer et il ne semblait pas vouloir la perdre… (La guerre ou Aurore ? Telle est la question...)

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant qu'une île ne se dessine à l'horizon, c'était l'île ultime la dernière de Grand Ligne, l'archipel Sabaody. Law venait de rassembler l'équipage pour prévenir des dangers présents sur l'île :

\- Faites attention à toujours être avec quelqu'un de l'équipage, et éviter les zones de non droit, plusieurs supernovas seront présentes sur l'île faites attention et enfin ne vous faîtes pas remarquer par la marine, Marine Ford n'est pas loin.

\- Oui Capitaine ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

\- Aurore vient avec moi, les autres vous pouvez disposés.

\- Oui Capitaine !

\- Pourquoi je dois venir avec toi ?

\- Tu verras.

\- Pff…

Comme demandé elle suivit son capitaine jusqu'à sa cabine, il lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le lit tandis qu'il se tournait vers son armoire, il en sortit un paquet et un bonnet marron avec un pompon au bout avant de placer le tout dans les mains de la miss :

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Ouvre et tu sauras.

Elle déballa le paquet avant de découvrir une combinaison semblable à celle que Monsuta avait détruite, un sourire rayonnant illumina son visage :

\- Merci !

\- De rien, je veux qu'on puisse savoir que tu appartiens à cet équipage.

\- Et le bonnet ?

\- Vise-le sur ta tête, je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes avec la légende.

\- Oh… Vais-je devoir me cacher toute ma vie et me méfier de chaque personne que je rencontre ? demanda-t-elle mélancolique.

\- On sera toujours là si tu as besoin. fit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Aller va te changer.

\- Dac.

Elle sortit de la cabine du capitaine avant de rentrer dans la sienne, elle se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et enfila la combinaison avant de mettre le bonnet sur sa tête en se servant de ses cheveux pour masquer une partie de son visage. Aurore sortit ensuite de sa cabine et tomba nez à nez avec Law. Il la scruta de la tête aux pieds avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, les retirant presque immédiatement avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille avec un sourire sournois :

\- Je déteste perdre Miss. Cette combinaison te vas vraiment à ravir. ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Sur ce il laissa Aurore seule dans le couloir, cramoisi et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

* * *

 **Alors vous vous y attendiez à celui-là ?**

 **Une petite review ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine les gens ! ;)**


	24. Sabaody

**Yo !**

 **Un petit chapitre pour la route, et plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances ! Au joie !**

 **Uterpia :** Merci pour ta review :3, et oui il faut avoir de la patience. Je vais tout faire pour ne pas tomber dans le OOC, et les bisous c'est génial :D

 **crocro. paul : ** Merci pour ta review ;) je suis contente que la fic te plaises. Pourquoi cette bataille finirait-elle en lemon ? Bon j'avoue c'est le cas, il sortiras juste en hors série car j'avais la fic en rated T au départ. Ensuite comment tu as fait pour deviner que le prochain chapitre apporterait (encore) des ennuis ? J'en dis pas plus et je te laisse découvrir. :D

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 23 :**_ _Sabaody_

* * *

L'équipage du Heart arriva vite sur l'archipel Sabaody, ils se réunirent en plusieurs petits groupes pour répondre à la demande de leur capitaine. Aurore se retrouva avec Narval, pour une fois elles pourraient passer un peu de temps entre filles. Seuls Sachi, Bepo, Penguin avaient la mission d'accompagner leur capitaine dans une salle des ventes, tous les autres avaient le droit à du temps libre, ce qui tombaient bien à cause de la présence d'un parc d'attraction. Avant de partir Law fit une dernière recommandation :

\- Evitez les zones de non droits et faites attention aux dragons célestes, je ne veux pas d'un amiral sur l'île.

\- Oui capitaine !

\- Et là on pourrait aller faire les boutiques et après… détailla Aurore à Narval.

\- Aurore, Narval. Grogna Law.

\- Mmmm…

\- Oui cap'taine !

\- C'est Capitaine Narval, je ne te le redirais pas à moins que tu ne veuilles découvrir le labo ?

\- Non, c'est bon en fait.

\- Bien.

Sur ce son groupe partit en direction de la salle des ventes :

\- Il est parti ? demanda Aurore.

\- Bah oui, pourquoi tu regardes tes pieds depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Hein ? Je regarde pas mes pieds !

\- Toi ! Il s'est passé un truc, raconte.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Ah oui, donc c'est absolument par hasard que tu ne regardes pas le cap'taine quand il parle, ou encore que tu rougis quand il te parles à toi en particulier ?

\- Tout à fait ! Allez viens !

\- Hey attends !

Aurore venait de sauter par-dessus la rembarde atterrissant sur le port laissant Narval seul sur le pont. Elle s'élança ensuite dans la rue, Narval la rattrapa en courant :

\- Mais ça va pas ? On doit pas être seule je te rappels !

\- T'es là, non ?

\- Mais quelle enfant, j'vous jure…

\- Et fière de l'être. Répondit Aurore en lui tirant la langue.

\- Cinq d'âges mental et encore c'est généreux.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas écouter bien sagement les ordres que donne Capitaine poule.

Elles partirent alors dans un fou rire, après qu'elles se soient calmées Aurore et Narval se rendirent au parc d'attraction appelé Sabaody Park. Arrivée à l'entrée elles eurent des étoiles plein les yeux en voyant les attractions toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Narval entraina Aurore dans toutes les attractions à sensation, elle qui en avait une sainte horreur, les montagnes russes furent la goutte d'eau qui firent déborder le vase, Aurore s'élança vers les toilettes les plus proches dès que les wagons s'arrêtèrent :

\- On refait un tour ?

\- Fait le toute seule.

\- Hahaha !

\- Très drôle vraiment… La prochaine fois fait moi penser à te vomir dessus.

\- Sans façon. Allez, on va faire un truc de ton âge, regarde là-bas.

Narval pointa un carrousel du doigt avant d'attraper Aurore par le poignet l'entrainant avec elle. Parfois Aurore avait franchement tendance à penser que Narval pouvait s'avérer bien plus épuisant qu'elle… Enfin cela restait à prouver car Narval pouvait être aussi bien très calme, que très enjouée en fonction de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Là on pouvait dire qu'elle s'en donnait à cœur joie. Aurore s'installa sur un des chevaux de bois du carrousel et Narval prit celui d'à côté, le tour finit elles en refirent quatre ou cinq fois ne se lassant pas. Puis Aurore repéra une attraction fort intéressante nécessitant l'aide de tout ceux présent sur le manège, c'était comme un carrousel mais tout autour se trouvait des vélos, le but était de pédaler pour que la ronde de vélos lier entre eux tourne, ainsi on pouvait atteindre une très grande vitesse. ( _Le manège décrit est un vieux manège appelé manège de vélocipèdes, voilà si ça vous intéresse)._ Elles prirent place et s'étonnèrent de la force qu'elles mirent dans leurs jambes pour faire bouger les pédales. A la fin elles avaient les jambes en miettes. Aurore et Narval pour clore leur visite du parc, voulurent faire un tour de grande roue, là elles tombèrent sur un groupe très atypique, un jeune homme avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête était accompagné par une étoile de mer parlante, d'un renne parlant, d'un homme et d'une femme assez bizarre d'apparence (Camie et Hachi déguisés) et enfin d'un... squelette ? :

\- Regarde là-bas le gars il a un super haut de forme.

\- Attend... C'est la SEULE chose que tu remarques ?! Le gars c'est un squelette ! s'écria Narval.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Deux groupes les séparaient de ce groupe atypique, dans la queue pour la grande roue, quand une nacelle arriva pour ce fameux groupe le forain déclara :

\- Il me reste deux places dans la nacelle, y a t-il un groupe de deux ?

\- Oui nous !

\- Narval...

-Quoi ?! On va rigoler.

Narval attrapa Aurore par le poignet pour ne pas qu'elle se défile et s'élança dans la nacelle. Le forain ferma la porte et le tour commença :

\- Salut. fit Narval avec un geste de la main en direction du groupe.

-'lut. fit Aurore.

Le squelette s'approcha d'elles et les salua avec une révérence autant dire que les filles ne savaient plus vraiment où se mettre devant tant de politesse :

-Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me montrer votre culotte ? demanda-t-il.

\- PERVERS ! s'écrièrent-elles en l'assommant de leur point.

C'est alors que se fut le garçon avec le chapeau de paille qui leur adressa la parole :

\- Pourquoi vous êtes habillées pareil ? demanda-t-il la tête penché sur le côté.

\- On fait partie du même équipage.

-Oh... Ça vous dit de faire partie de mon équipage ?

-Lufffffyyyyy ! s'exclamèrent ses compagnons.

\- T'es bouché ou bien ? On fait DÉJÀ partie d'un équipage !

\- Ah, dommage. Ça vous dit de visiter le parc avec nous ?

Narval et Aurore se concertèrent du regard, au regard d'Aurore Narval avait compris qu'elle était méfiante mais n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient pour accepter la proposition :

\- Ouais, on est d'accord.

\- Cool !

La grande roue venait d'arriver à son point culminant quand la femme à l'allure bizarre se mit à pleurer :

-Mwahaha ! Tu pleures de joie ? demanda le jeune homme au chapeau de paille.

-C'était mon rêve depuis toute petite de monter dans cette grande roue... Je n'étais jamais aller si haut dans les airs ! Je n'oublierais jamais ce moment ! C'est grâce à vous tous, Hachi, Pappug, Luffy... c'est grâce à vous qui êtes si forts que j'ai pu venir ici !

\- Gnuh ! Chez moi aussi, ça réveille des souvenirs d'enfance, tiens. Quand ils sont gamins, tous les hommes poissons rêvent de cette grande roue. dit l'homme bizarre.

\- On est super haut ! s'émerveillèrent le squelette, l'étoile de mer et le renne.

Narval et Aurore étaient restées à l'écart du groupe et les observaient de temps en temps, elles comprenaient maintenant pourquoi le physique de l'homme et de la femme étaient bizarre, il était un homme-poisson et elle était une sirène, après elles n'expliquaient pas le physique des trois autres compagnons de l'homme au chapeau de paille. Visiblement, le groupe ne se souciaient pas plus que ça de la présence des deux jeunes femmes :

\- Aurore te fout pas de moi mais j'ai le vertige. murmura Narval pale comme un linge.

\- Prends ton mal en patience, on peu pas faire autrement.

\- Merci de ton soutient.

\- Avec plaisir.

C'est alors que la sirène s'approcha des deux filles :

\- Vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Narval.

\- Aurore.

-Moi, c'est Camie, enchantée.

\- De même.

\- Ils appelent comment les autres ? demanda Narval.

\- Alors on a Luffy avec le chapeau de paille, Brook le squelette, Chopper le renne, Pappug l'étoile de mer et Hachi.

\- Dac.

Le tour de grande roue toucha rapidement à sa fin, les deux filles restèrent avec le groupe essayant encore des attractions comme la maison hantée ou le bateau pirate, elles s'amusaient beaucoup en leur compagnie il avait un caractère léger et ne se prenait pas la tête, ce qui était particulièrement agréable. A un moment ils proposèrent de manger une glace, pendant que les garçons allèrent chercher les glaces avec Narval et Aurore resta avec Camie quand un groupe d'hommes les aborda avant de les assommer et de les mettre dans un grand sac.

Aurore reprit connaissance quelques temps après, elle se trouvait dans un sac puant le moisi, elle détecta la présence de Camie toujours inconsciente. Au vu du balancement du sac Aurore comprit qu'elles étaient transportées sur le dos d'un individu. Puis tout s'arrêta, le sac vu posé lourdement au sol, Aurore se concentra alors sur les voix qu'elle entendaient :

\- On a trouvé une jeune sirène avec son esclave. On va pouvoir s'en mettre plein les poches. fit une voix d'homme.

\- Vite on peut encore les proposées à la vente de cette après-midi, il faut aller voir Disco. fit une autre voix d'homme.

Le sac fut soulever et transporter encore un moment avant d'arriver à sa destination finale. Camie venait de revenir à la réalité, c'est à ce moment que le sac fut ouvert et on attrapa Camie par la queue et les bras avant de renfermer Aurore. Elle resta un long moment dans le sac, elle commençait à suffoquer mais on ouvrit le sac. Aurore furent saisi aux poignets et aux chevilles, tout comme Camie quelques temps plutôt. Un homme se présenta devant elle, il portait une robe, un chapeau et des lunettes :

\- Elle ne va pas nous rapporter grand chose, on va faire un lot avec la sirène.

\- Je t'emmerde, connard.

L'homme lui donna une baffe :

\- Aussi teigneuse que ta maîtresse, hein ? Vous ferrez moins les malignes quand vous serrez sur scène toutes les deux.

Il plaça un collier au tour du cou d'Aurore avant de faire signe aux hommes qu'ils pouvaient emmener la miss. Aurore fut jeté sans ménagement dans la cellule collective, elle retrouva Camie :

\- Camie ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi Aurore ?

\- T'inquiètes j'en ai vu d'autre.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus longtemps qu'une voix au loin se fit entendre dans un haut parleur, les premiers prisonniers furent emmener :

\- Alors sans plus tarder que la vente commence !

* * *

Narval et le groupe de Luffy étaient en pleine panique depuis qu'Aurore et Camie avaient disparu le groupe faisait tout son possible pour les retrouver, quand ils découvrirent que les deux filles avaient été emmener dans une salle de vente aux esclaves, ils ne réfléchirent pas et s'élançaient en direction du bâtiment présent au groove un. Ils devaient les sauver !

* * *

Aurore et Camie venaient d'être installée sur une plateforme à roulettes, Camie était dans un aquarium et Aurore se tenait debout juste à côté du bocal en verre. On les recouvra d'un immense drap, à partir de maintenant, elles le savaient leur avenir risquaient d'être compromis, pourvu que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Aurore attendait le cœur battant faisant abstraction de ce que disait le vendeur quand une lumière l'aveugla, on venait de retirer le drap. Devant elle se tenait une salle bondé d'acheteurs potentiels, Aurore les regardait dégoutté alors voilà qui était les gens qui achetait des esclaves à Sir Maestro autrefois, maintenant elle comprenait que c'était un commerce lucratif :

\- Alors combien pour ce magnifique lot ? La sirène et son esclave humaine !

\- Son esclave ?!

\- Tu n'es pas autoriser à parler. murmura Disco entre ses dents à l'attention de la jeune femme.

\- Je vais me gêner ! Alors les gens vous voulez nous acheter ? N'avez-vous aucun respect pour l'être humain ? Vous êtes vraiment pathétique !

\- Tais-toi ! Tu n'es qu'une esclave ! cria une personne dans la salle.

\- Tu crois que je vais écouter tes ordres vieux débris ? J'écoute déjà pas ceux de mon capitaine alors les tiens tu peux te les carrer où je pense.

Elle accompagna sa réplique d'un grand sourire et malgré ses mains entravées elle réussit à lui faire un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Plusieurs approbations choquées se firent entendre suite à son geste.

\- Tu l'auras cherché, rappelle-toi ce que tu as autour du cou ! s'exclama Disco. A la prochaine remarque je l'active.

\- Ah ouais ? Chiche ! Si tu le fait je me colle à toi comme ça on explosera ensemble. Ça me gêne pas de mourir en emportant un crétin avec moi, le monde n'en sera que meilleur.

-...

Disco fulminait de rage ses nerfs allaient lâchés, une esclave qui faisait sa loi sur SA scène et le ridiculisait était intolérable, elle allait le regretter. Il s'approchait d'elle et la frappa violemment au visage faisant tombé son bonnet et dévoilant entièrement son visage jusqu'à lors caché à moitié par ses cheveux. Des exclamations se firent entendre du côté du public, Disco lui avait le souffle coupé il reconnaissait la jeune femme que le propriétaire de la salle recherchait activement, par chance du sang coulait légèrement du nez de la jeune fille il avait son prétexte pour la ramener en coulisse :

-Tirez le rideau vite !

* * *

 **Et oui encore et toujours des ennuis pour cette pauvre Aurore (ou Roro XD).**

 **Une petite review ?**

 **Salut, salut les gens !**


	25. Annonce

**ANNONCE**

 **Bonjour les gens comme vous pouvez le voir ceci n'est pas un chapitre, en effet j'ai plus de chapitre d'avance. Donc je voulais seulement prévenir que pour compenser le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de chapitre cette semaine, il y a un hors série qui va sortir sous le nom de** _"Une vengeance pour une aventure hors série"_ **, je sais bonjour l'originalité XD. Enfin, bref voilà je publie ce chapitre séparément car il est RATED M donc il y aura un lemon dedans. Voilà si ça vous intéresse vous pouvez aller y faire un tour. ;)**

 **Je sais que ça se fait pas trop normalement de publier des annonces comme ça, mais c'était pour vous prévenir, en attendant désolé si je vous ai fais des faux espoirs.**

 **Et promis la semaine prochaine il y aura un chapitre car c'est les vacances ! :)**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Review : **

**croco. paul :** Merci pour ta review, en effet Disco va surement morfler, je vais tout faire pour que cette partie soit drôle car l'humour c'est la vie ;)


	26. Inquiétant

**Yo !**

 **Ce coup-ci y a un chapitre, et tout chaud il vient juste d'être écrit.**

 **crocro. paul :** Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir ;). J'ai plusieurs idées pour le sort de ce pauvre Disco et oui il va se faire torturé, y aura plein de détails. C'est bien d'être sadique et de l'assumer XD ! Cette scène serait là, je pense dans un ou deux chapitres. Et encore merci ta review m'a vraiment touché ;3.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 24 :_** _Inquiétant_

* * *

Law était assis dans la salle des ventes, qu'il savait appartenir à Don Quichotte Doflamingo, mais la présence d'autres supernovas et donc d'ennemis potentiels lui avait fait passer outre ce détail. Il était venu avant tout pour satisfaire sa curiosité, et il était servi avec la présence de Eustass Captain Kidd. Passons, pour le moment une partie de l'équipage du chapeau de paille venait d'arriver, Law était curieux de savoir si oui ou non le chapeau de paille était une personne aussi bornée qu'on le disait cependant il n'était pas avec ses compagnons, c'était une autre personne qui les accompagnait, une personne que Law connaissait... Narval. Il posa ses yeux sur elle, Narval ne tarda pas à le repérer dans la foule avec un sourire crispé et une angoisse lui rongeant les entrailles, elle s'approcha de son capitaine pour lui faire par des événements, néanmoins Law fut le plus rapide :

\- Narval, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais avec les chapeaux de paille ? demanda-t-il montrant clairement son mécontentement.

\- Ah, Captain ! C'est une excellente question, vraiment une très bonne question... Hé, hé...

Tout dans l'attitude de Narval montrait que quelque chose clochait, elle semblait tendue et inquiète :

\- Narval !

\- Oui ! Euh comment dire il se pourrait qu'on ait un petit problème...

Derrière Law, Sachi et Penguin faisaient des signes à Narval pour qu'elle abrège le suspens si elle tenait à la vie, c'est pourquoi elle lâcha tout d'une traite si bien qu'ils ne comprirent que quelques mots :

\- Parc d'attraction...rencontre... Aurore... kidnappée... sirène... salle des ventes.

\- Narval moins vite, on a rien compris. dit Sachi.

\- Au parc d'attraction Aurore s'est faîtes kidnappée avec une sirène et elles vont être vendues, ici à cette salle des ventes. abrégea-t-elle.

\- ...

\- Captain ? demanda Narval voyant que ce dernier ne réagissait pas.

\- C'es CaPItaine Narval, en rentrant tu iras faire un tour dans la chambre froide, j'en ai assez de me répéter.

Narval blanchit d'un coup et alla s'asseoir à côté de Penguin, sans un mot de plus. Bepo demanda alors :

\- Comment vous comptez la sortirent de la Capitaine ? Désolé.

\- Pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire Bepo, la présence des Tenryubito dans la salle, m'empêche de faire quoique ce soit, on avisera après la vente.

Law fulminait de rage, comment Aurore avait-elle pu se retrouver encore une fois dans une situation pareille ? A croire qu'elle le faisait exprès... Law était d'autant plus en colère, que la présence des Tenryubito le mettait pieds et poings liés devant la situation.

Peu de temps après l'arrivée de Narval, un lot fut mis proposée à la vente, une sirène et son esclave, nul besoin de dire qu'ils savaient parfaitement qui était l'esclave de la sirène.

Sur scène un drap recouvrait deux formes, un aquarium et un humain, quand il fut enlevé, il laissa apparaître Camie menottée dans son aquarium et Aurore debout à côté dans sa combinaison tout aussi menottée que la sirène. Law put remarqué que sa nakama avait encore son bonnet sur la tête, ainsi son visage était toujours dissimulé en partie. Disco fit son annonce pour le lot à la vente :

\- Alors combien pour ce magnifique lot ? La sirène et son esclave humaine !

Law regardait la scène et redouta qu'Aurore ne dise sa façon de pensé, ce qu'elle fit :

\- Son esclave ?!

\- Tu n'es pas autoriser à parler. murmura Disco entre ses dents à l'attention de la jeune femme.

\- Je vais me gêner ! Alors les gens vous voulez nous acheter ? N'avez-vous aucun respect pour l'être humain ? Vous êtes vraiment pathétique !

\- Tais-toi ! Tu n'es qu'une esclave ! cria une personne dans la salle.

\- Tu crois que je vais écouter tes ordres vieux débris ? J'écoute déjà pas ceux de mon capitaine alors les tiens tu peux te les carrer où je pense.

Le capitaine en question sourit malgré la situation de la remarque de sa nakama, elle pouvait être sûre qu'une fois tout ce cirque finit, elle écoperait d'une punition. Law continua d'observer la scène et vit Aurore faire un doigt d'honneur à Disco, le public fut choqué par ce geste. Ensuite tout s'enchaîna très vite, si bien que Disco gifla Aurore lui ôtant son bonnet. Disco ne manqua pas de découvrir l'identité de la jeune fille devant lui. Le rideau se ferma à la hate avant de se rouvrir quelques minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'Aurore sur la scène. Law se demanda alors quand est ce que sa nakama apprendrait à se taire...

* * *

\- Tirez le rideau vite !

Le rideau se ferma coupant tout contact visible avec le public. Disco s'approcha d'Aurore et lui attrapa le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il y avait des traces de folie et de satisfaction dans ses yeux. Aurore le nez en sang, le regardait avec une haine non dissimuler; agrandissant le sourire fou de Disco :

\- Tu vas me rapporter bien plus gros que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer.

-...

-C'est véritablement une chance, que tu n'es pas été vendu avec la sirène. Vous deux, emmenez-la ! fit-il à deux gardes. Enfermez-la à double tour dans les cellules "perdues" je m'occuperais d'elle après la vente.

Sur ce les deux gardes attrapèrent Aurore chacun par un bras, et la soulevèrent du sol l'entraînant avec eux. Ils savaient parfaitement à quel endroit, ils devaient emmenés la jeune filles, dans une des cellules tellement reculées au sein de la salle des ventes qu'elles étaient surnommées les cellules "perdues" où était enfermé des prisonniers de grandes valeurs ou tout simplement des déchets invendables, ils n'étaient pas rares que ces derniers soient abandonnés à leur triste sort. Quand Aurore retourna en coulisses, elle put entendre que Disco reprenait la vente. Les deux gardes l'entraînèrent dans un couloir sombre et humide de la salle des ventes qui semblait ne pas avoir été utilisé depuis des années. En effet, les murs de pierres étaient humides et de la mousse était apparu à certains endroits, en plus pour pouvoir se déplacer un des gardes allumait des torches fixées aux murs. Sur la droite on pouvait voir de grande cellule aux barreaux rouillés par le temps, à l'intérieur on voyait parfois des masses douteuses faisant un peu pensé à des tas d'ossements, ce détail donna des sueurs froides à Aurore.

Au bout d'un long moment, qui parut une éternité pour la prisonnière, les gardes arrivèrent dans un cul-de-sac. Ils ouvrirent la cellule à leur droite et jetèrent leur prisonnière sans ménagement sur le sol poisseux et humide, avant de repartir sans un mot après avoir fermer la porte à clé :

\- Ça pourrait difficilement être pire. murmura Aurore pour elle-même.

Quand elle fut plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, les gardes avaient éteints les torches en repartant :

\- Ah bah si, en fait. Bon, y a plus qu'à attendre. Comment les autres vont-ils me retrouver dans ce trou ?

* * *

Du côté de la salle, Luffy au chapeau de paille venait d'arriver et avait assommer un des Tenryubito qui assistait à la vente déclenchant une véritable panique au sein du public. Les quelques membres de l'équipage du Hearts assistaient à la scène sans rien dire. L'équipage du chapeau de paille avait entreprit de tout faire pour délivrer leur amie sirène :

\- Luffy ! Où est Camie ? demanda un membre du chapeau de paille à son capitaine, il avait un très long pif.

\- Là-bas ! On lui retire son collier explosif et on file illico ! Avant que la marine rapplique avec un Amiral et des bâtiments de guerre !

\- La marine est déjà là, Chapeau de paille. l'informa Law.

\- T'es qui, toi ? C'est quoi, ce gros nounours ?

Law sourit à ces questions, une autre personne lui avait demandé son identité il y a quelques temps maintenant, de la même façon. Law ne répondit pas et se contenta d'expliquer que la marine était là depuis le début de la vente à cause de la présence des Tenryubito, de plus il l'informa que la marine avait une base sur l'archipel néanmoins ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à une attaque contre les Tenryubito. Une fois qu'il eut fini ses explications Nico Robin informa son capitaine de l'identité de son interlocuteur :

\- Luffy... C'est homme est Trafalgar Law, un pirate.

\- Le nounours aussi ?

\- En tout cas, merci, chapeau de paille. Toi et ton équipage vous valez le coup d'oeil. dit Law amusé plus qu'autre chose de la situation.

Peu après Rayleigh fit son apparition, voyant le danger écarté Law s'adressa à Penguin, Sachi et Narval :

\- Tout les trois allez chercher Aurore en coulisse.

\- Oui Capitaine !

\- Et ramenez-moi Disco... On n'essaye pas de vendre un des membres de mon équipage sans en subir les conséquences...

Tout dans la voix de Law laissait entendre que ce pauvre Disco allait connaitre une grande souffrance avant de mourir. Les trois connaissaient suffisamment leur capitaine pour savoir qu'il allait être torturé. Mais avant tout il fallait le retrouver et retrouver Aurore.

* * *

Aurore rageait, elle était dans le noir et tournait en rond dans sa cellule espérant trouvé une solution qui ne vint pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle espérant distinguer quelques choses dans l'obscurité, mais rien ça aurait été trop beau, encore une fois elle devrait attendre l'aide de ses nakamas et de son capitaine. Elle avait l'impression d'être un boulet pour eux, une personne qu'il fallait toujours sauver, incapable de se débrouiller par elle-même. Devant ce constat et dans un essai inespéré Aurore s'approcha des barreaux de sa cellule et s'y accrocha, comme elle le put ( _n'oublions pas qu'elle a des menottes aux poignets_ ) avant de les secouer de toutes ses forces. Des barreaux entretenus n'auraient pas bougés d'un millimètre, cependant Aurore était enfermés dans les cellules "perdues" qui n'avaient jamais été entretenues depuis la construction du bâtiment. C'est pourquoi à cause de l'oxydation du fer les barreaux étaient plus que fragiles et se brisèrent restant dans les mains d'Aurore. Effarée que la solution à son problème soit si simple Aurore sortit de la cellule et avança dans le couloir par lequel elle était arrivée. Elle marcha un long moment dans ce couloir avant d'arriver à une intersection qu'elle n'avait pas vu à l'allée. Aurore partit à gauche, avançant dans un couloir vide de tout, pas de cellules imbriquées dans les murs, juste un couloir sans fin. Aurore arriva enfin à une porte au bout du couloir, la porte était entrouverte et laissait un filet de lumière s'échapper ainsi que la voix de... Disco ? :

\- ... Il faut que vous veniez tempérer tout ça et vite !

\- Hin Hin Hin Hin Hin ! Pauvre ignare le commerce d'esclave, c'est complètement dépassé !

Aurore écoutait attentivement derrière la porte sans dévoiler sa présence, elle ignorait à qui Disco parlait mais la personne avec qui il s'entretenait semblait n'avoir aucune pitié pour rien, ni personne. Il fallait donc agir avec la plus grande des prudences. Aurore triait les informations si bien qu'elle redoubla d'attention quand Disco s'exclama :

\- Comment ?! Vous nous laissez tomber maintenant...

\- Tu commences à me pomper l'air Disco. le coupa son interlocuteur.

Il partit ensuite dans des explications annonçant une guerre imminente qui changerait le monde à jamais, avant qu'il ne raccroche Disco lança dans une plainte désespérée :

\- Je viens de trouver la fille que vous recherchiez activement !

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire !

\- Mr Doflamingo... la fille, j'ai trouvé la fille !

Aurore pâlit ce nom elle le connaissait, il était écrit dans son carnet, elle savait que c'était d'elle qu'on parlait, il ne devait surtout pas apprendre qu'elle était ici, prudemment elle poussa le battant de la porte et observa l'intérieur de la pièce. La pièce était richement meublé et bon nombre d'objet permettait à Aurore d'assommer Disco, surtout que ce dernier avait l'air blessé, la personne au bout du fil posa la question qui décida Aurore :

\- Où est elle ?

\- Dans...

\- BOOM !

Aurore était devant l'escargot phone un chandelier dans ses mains liées et à ses pieds se tenait le corps inerte de Disco :

\- Disco ?! Répond tout de suite ! s'énerva la voix.

\- ...

Aurore raccrocha le combiné sans savoir que ses traits s'étaient dessinées un instant sur l'escargot phone de Doflamingo n'échappant pas au regard perçant de ce dernier et qu'il l'avait reconnu...

* * *

 **Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre car il faut rester un minimum fidèle à l'oeuvre originale, j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plus.**

 **Un petit avis pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **A la prochaine !**


	27. Fous rire à gogo

**Hello !**

 **Prêt pour un nouveau chapitre ? Comme la dernière fois il est tout chaud. Je préviens ça parle beaucoup du passage obligé que constitue Sabaody mais y a des petits détails qui change surtout la fin XD.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 25 :**_ _Fous rire à gogo_

* * *

Doflamingo venait de voir apparaître sur son escargot phone le fruit des ses recherches intensives, ainsi Disco ne lui avait pas menti dans une tentative désespéré. Le flamant se leva à la hâte de son fauteuil et leva la tête vers le ciel d'un bleu limpide, aucuns nuages ne se distinguaient à l'horizon. Ce détail contrariait fortement les plans du flamant, en effet sans nuage il ne pouvait pas accrocher ses fils pour se déplacer rapidement. Ainsi il réfléchi à un moyen de quitter Dressrosa au plus vite, il pensa de suite à Bufalo cependant il n'était pas dans le palais en ce moment car il avait déjà été envoyé en mission avec Baby 5. La seule possibilité pour le flamant de se rendre à Sabaody était encore la voie des mers. Doflamingo déjà fortement irrité de perdre autant de temps se retrouva avec un problème de taille, un navire de guerre de la marine venait d'accoster au port et il savait parfaitement pourquoi il venait le chercher pour l'emmener à Marineford où aurait lieu dans un futur proche la Guerre au Sommet ainsi Doflamingo se retrouvait pieds et poings liés, il ne pouvait pas aller chercher Mukihara D. Aurore, il devrait attendre une autre occasion... Son humeur en était massacrante, le flamant se jura que la prochaine fois Aurore n'aurait aucune chance de lui échappé...

* * *

Aurore était toujours devant l'escargot phone quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, elle alla se cacher derrière la porte, seule cachette possible dans cette pièce, en espérant que les personnes passeraient leur chemin sans détecter sa présence. Au besoin elle avait toujours le chandelier contre elle en dernier recourt, ne pouvant aller plus loin dans son raisonnement intérieur la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Aurore ce qui ne sembla pas gêner les personnes qui venaient de rentrer, d'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas encore remarquer sa présence :

\- On a trouvé Disco, déjà un truc en moins à faire. Bon maintenant il faut trouver Aurore. dit une voix.

\- Calme-toi Sachi, chaque chose en son temps, aide-moi à mettre Disco sur mon dos. dit calmement Penguin.

\- Mais on a pas le temps, est ce que t'as vu comment le bâtiment est grand et il y a un amiral en approche, faut se dépêcher !

\- Tu sais que plus tu voudras aller vite moins tu avanceras ? demanda Narval.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Alors arrête de paniquer, tu fais stresser tout le monde !

\- Pourquoi y a un amiral en approche ? demanda Aurore en sortant de sa cachette.

\- Mais t'es aveugle ! Chapeau de paille vient d'en collé une à un des Tenryubito ! s'exclama Sachi.

Ce dernier montrait son dos à Aurore si bien qu'il ne tilta pas tout de suite qui venait de parler faisant ricaner les trois autres, finalement Sachi se demanda pourquoi ses acolytes ricanaient de la sorte et tomba nez à nez avec Aurore :

\- Aurore !

\- Oui ? Alors non effectivement j'ai pas vu ce qui s'était passer puisque j'étais pas dans la salle, Andouille !

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Narval.

\- Niquel, j'ai juste saigné du nez tout à l'heure, mais c'est passer.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Au fait qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Narval je comprends, elle était avec les chapeaux de paille mais vous deux.

\- Tu te rappels qu'on est partis avec le capitaine tout à l'heure car il voulait aller dans une salle des ventes voir ce qu'il si passait ? demanda Penguin.

\- Euhhh oui et non, il l'a dit quand il a fait son discours ? Parce que si c'est ça non je l'ai pas écouté.

\- Pfff... Bref le capitaine voulait aller dans une salle des ventes, celle où tu as atterri. On était dans le public quand tu as fait ton apparition sur la scène avec la sirène.

\- Ah, je sens que ça va chauffer pour moi, il a dit quoi le capitaine ?

\- Rien.

\- Ça s'en pas bon du tout...

\- Bon on y va ou vous voulez boire le thé ?!

\- On arrive Sachi, on arrive.

Après avoir mis Disco sur le dos de Penguin, le groupe quitta la pièce pour retourner dans la salle, là ils virent que quelque chose s'était passer durant leur absence, en effet tout était sans dessus de dessous. Dans la salle ils restaient seulement quelques personnes dont une partie des chapeaux de paille, Octo, Pappug et Bepo. Les trois capitaines pirates semblaient avoir disparu, le groupe rejoignit Bepo. Ce dernier leur expliqua que le capitaine était parti avec le Chapeau de paille et Eustass pour combattre les marines, ils sortirent donc tous en semble de la salle des ventes pour tomber sur un spectacle peu commun. Les trois capitaines semblaient se battre ensemble mais séparément, Luffy fonçait dans le tas, Eustass faisait tournoyer attirait des armes à lui avant de les lancer sur les marines et leur capitaine était purement et simplement en train de découper les soldats et de les assembler selon son bon vouloir :

\- Tss... Le capitaine se déchaîne... soupira Sachi.

\- Ils sont cool leur pouvoir. lâcha Narval.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi mais d'un coup j'ai plus très envie de faire chier Trafalgar...

\- Ton instinct de survie c'est enfin mis en route ? demanda Penguin.

Pendant ce temps Bepo en avait profiter pour aller aider son capitaine à combattre, protégeant ses arrières, peu de temps après Sachi, Penguin, Aurore et Narval suivirent le mouvement, voyant la présence de ses nakamas Law ordonna à Aurore et Narval de rentrer au sous-marin sans eux, qu'ils se rejoindraient là-bas, avant de les laisser partirent il trancha les liens d'Aurore avec son pouvoir. Elles étaient contre cette idée mais en voyant le regard noir de leur capitaine les deux filles filèrent sans plus tarder vers la ville comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas s'amuser à discuter ses ordres.

Narval s'aperçut alors qu'Aurore fonçait droit sur les marines, la ville se trouvant derrière eux :

\- Aurore on peut pas passer par là, y a des marines droit devant !

\- Oh que si on peut passer ! répondit-elle avec un sourire inquiétant avant de lui prendre la main. Surtout tu me lâches pas !

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Narval se laissa alors guider par Aurore, qui depuis que Trafalgar avait trancher ses liens, avait retrouver son énergie et ses pouvoirs. Elles passèrent donc au travers des marines qui ne si attendaient pas, les deux filles purent alors rejoindre l'allée marchande et se fondre dans la foule. Cependant même ici les marines cherchaient des pirates, heureusement la présence des civils accordait une certaine sécurité à Narval et Aurore. Néanmoins elles durent quitter cette rue à un moment pour rejoindre l'endroit où était amarré le sous-marin. Elles tombèrent plusieurs fois nez à nez avec des marines mais réussirent tant bien que mal à leur échappé, désormais elles n'étaient plus très loin du sous-marin quand elles rencontrèrent un groupe de marine bien étrange, en effet il n'était composé que d'enfants et de vieillards, jugeant qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux elles passèrent à côté d'eux. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient dans ce champs de marines pour le moins inédit Aurore et Narval sentirent leurs vêtements s'agrandir, comme si elles étaient en train de rétrécir, pensant que ce n'était qu'une impression les deux filles continuèrent, Aurore tourna alors la tête vers Narval pour voir si elle était toujours à ses côtés, qu'elle ne vu pas la surprise d'Aurore de voir que son amie flottait dans sa combinaison devenue trop grande pour elle car Narval était devenue... un enfant ? :

\- Narval... je crois que tu as un problème.

\- Toi aussi je te f'rais dire.

Aurore regarda alors son apparence et constata qu'elle avait la peau aussi ridé qu'une grand-mère :

\- Putain qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

C'est alors qu'un marine s'écria :

\- C'est elle la responsable ! Jewelry Bonney !

Aurore et Narval regardèrent alors dans la direction pointée par le marine, une jeune femme aux cheveux rose, accompagnée de deux hommes, était en train de se marrée tout en mangeant :

\- Bon on fait quoi ? Je doute fort que cette aimable personne nous rendent notre apparence bien gentiment.

\- On rentre au sous-marin avant de se faire engueuler et on voit ce que le capitaine peut faire pour nous tirer de là ?

\- On fait ça. répondit Narval.

Les deux filles reprirent leur marche difficilement, Aurore n'avançait plus très vite à cause de se rhumatismes, et de ses vêtements trop grands pour elle. Quand à Narval à part ses vêtements devenues grand, elle pétait la forme. Au final, après un parcours du combattant les deux filles se retrouvèrent devant le sous-marin sans trop de problème car les marines ne se méfiaient pas des petits enfants et des personnes âgées.

Tant bien que mal Aurore et Narval réussirent à rejoindre le pont du submersible où elles trouvèrent Paul et Ban qui fumaient une cigarette en discutant. Voyant deux personnes ne faisant pas partie de l'équipage monter à bord, les deux garçons s'approchèrent près à en découdre :

\- Vous n'allez pas taper une petite vieille quand même ?

\- Salut les gars, ça va ? demanda Narval de sa voix d'enfant.

\- Grand-mère t'es sûre un bateau pirate au cas ou ça t'aurais échappé, allez toi et la gamine retourner d'où vous venez avant que notre capitaine n'arrive. menaça Paul.

\- Euuhh Paul, t'as déjà vu une grand-mère s'habiller avec la combinaison des Hearts Pirates ? demanda Ban. Parce que moi non, d'ailleurs où vous êtes vous procurer ces combinaisons ? demanda-t-il aux deux filles.

\- Comment dire je sens la fougue de la jeunesse reprendre possession de mon âme, je voulais savoir si on pouvait faire partie de votre équipage moi et ma petite fille ? demanda Aurore qui trouvait très drôle de faire tourner les garçons en bourrique.

\- Aurore arrête ça tout de suite ! Paul, Ban c'est nous Narval et Aurore on est tombée sur Jewelry Bonney en revenant de la salle des ventes et elle nous a changé en ça.

Narval désignât alors son corps d'enfant avec une grimace, tandis qu'Aurore observait la surprise se peindre sur le visage des garçons, ils la regardèrent alors demandant confirmation, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un sourire. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ban et Paul pour qu'ils comprennent qu'elles disaient la vérité, ils tombèrent alors sur le cul dos à dos avant d'éclater de rire :

\- Oh ça va, ça nous fait pas rire !

\- Aïe mes rhumatismes me reprennent.

Les rires des garçons redoublèrent, ils étaient maintenant allongés sur le dos en train de pleurer de rire. Agacée Narval attrapa le bras d'Aurore et l'entraîna dans le sous-marin mais avant de partir elle lança à Ban et Paul :

\- Quand le capitaine sera là dite lui de nous rejoindre dans la cabine d'Aurore !

Une fois dans la cabine d'Aurore, Narval se mit en colère contre elle :

\- Et toi il a fallu que tu en rajoute avec tes rhumatismes, tu peux pas te taire des fois ?!

\- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès... pour une fois.

\- C'est ça quand tu leur as sorti que la fougue de la jeunesse te reprenait c'était pas une connerie peut-être ?!

\- Là si.

\- Pfff... Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- Attendre ?

\- Ouais y a plus que ça à faire, grand-mère.

\- Gamine.

Elles partirent finalement dans un fou rire, refusant de s'apitoyer sur leur sort.

* * *

Ce fut au tour de Law, Sachi, Penguin et Bepo ils étaient accompagnés d'une cinquième personne qui venait de rentrer dans l'équipage s'était un homme grand, très grand, nommé Jean Bart. En arrivant sur le pont Sachi et Penguin remarquèrent Ban et Paul qui se relevait tant bien que mal après une violente crise de fou rire :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe les gars pourquoi vous riiez comme ça ?

Ni une ni deux se rappelant de l'apparence des deux filles Ban et Paul se rallongèrent sur le sol en rigolant, ils réussirent à dire quelques mots :

\- Capitaine vous devriez aller voir dans la cabine d'Aurore...

\- Bepo prépare le sous-marin à l'immersion, on plonge dès que possible le temps que les choses se calment.

\- Oui Capitaine !

Jean Bart attrapa ses nouveaux nakamas qui se pliaient de rire et rejoignit les autres à l'intérieur du sous-marin, Penguin ferma la porte et laissa le soin à Ban et Paul d'aller installer Disco dans la salle où il ne fait pas bon vivre en espérant que cela les calment. Ensuite Bepo partit en salle des commandes pour plonger. Penguin et Sachi rejoignirent alors leur capitaine qui était déjà partit voir dans la cabine d'Aurore. Ils le rattrapèrent à mis chemin, Law ne s'opposa pas à leur présence et continua son chemin. Arrivé devant la cabine d'Aurore, il toqua et une voix inconnue lui répondit :

-Tire la bobinette et la chevillette cherra.

Il entra et tomba sur une petite vieille et un enfant dans des vêtements trop grand pour eux :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il restant parfaitement calme malgré la situation.

\- Euhh il se pourrait qu'on est rencontré Jewelry Bonney en rentrant au sous-marin... commença Aurore.

\- Et depuis on est comme ça, aidés nous capitaine s'il vous plait. supplia Narval.

Sachi et Penguin essayaient de voir dans la cabine pour comprendre mais leur capitaine les en empêchait, c'est alors qu'il fit un pas sur le côté révélant la scène Aurore était assise dans son lit et Narval était assise par terre au pied du lit c'est là qu'ils comprirent pourquoi Ban et Paul rigolaient comme des bossus, ils ne tardèrent pas à faire de même, Narval reprit alors ses explications :

\- Du coup on est rentré au sous-marin en espérant que vous pourriez faire quelques choses.

\- Les effets du fruit de Bonney dure dans le temps, vous allez devoir patientez pour retrouver votre véritable apparence. fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Quoi ?!

La tête d'Aurore et de Narval valait tout l'or du monde, et fit redoubler les rires de Sachi et Penguin, néanmoins ce qui les acheva fut la remarque d'Aurore, même Law se mit à rire, ce qui rappelons le était extrêmement rare :

\- On peut faire quelques choses contre les rhumatismes ?

* * *

 **Alors la fin change, n'est ce pas ? Je me suis bien marrée à écrire ce passage.**

 **Sinon info moins drôle j'ai plus de chapitre d'avance et la rentrée est proche donc je sais pas si je pourrais continuer à publié un chapitre par semaine, pour la semaine prochaine cela me semble faisable c'est pour après que je sais pas, après tout est possible.**

 **Un petit avis pour me dire ce vous en penser ?**

 **A la prochaine les gens !**


	28. Mauvais quart d'heure

**Euhh... Bonjour ?!** _(se planque derrière quelque chose pour se protéger d'éventuelles tomates XD)_

 **Désolé ça fait un loooooonnnnnggggg moment que j'ai rien publié, mais voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira et Disco passe un sale quart d'heure dans ce chapitre, vous êtes prévenu.**

 **crocro. paul :** Merci pour ta review, contente que le dernier chapitre t'es fait rigoler. Dans ce nouveau chapitre il y a la scène de torture, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;).

 **FireBird539 :** Non la fic n'est pas en pause, bien que j'ai mis du temps à publier ce nouveau chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas la suite devrait arrivée mais je sais pas quand, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment.

 **Voilà bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 26 :_** _Mauvais quart d'heure_

* * *

Le sous-marin s'était éloigné de l'archipel Sabaody le temps que les choses se tassent, ils avaient immergés et restaient dans le champ magnétique de l'île.

Le soir Narval et Aurore n'avait toujours pas retrouver leurs apparences, elles durent donc aller manger au réfectoire où tout le monde était présent sur ordre du capitaine. Elles prirent donc leur courage à deux mains et rentrèrent dans le réfectoire, le silence se fit instantanément après leur entrée, une mouche passa avant que tout le monde n'éclate de rire. Les filles s'installèrent à table en faisant abstraction du bruit autour d'elles, c'est là qu'elles remarquèrent que Sachi et Penguin s'étaient installés en face. Ils riaient depuis tout à l'heure ne parvenant pas à se calmer malgré tout leur effort :

\- Bon c'est bon là, vous avez assez ris, il me semble.

\- On peut pas s'arrêter...commença Sachi.

\- Mais on aimerait bien...

\- On a mal au ventre.

\- Calmez-vous les gars, elles ont raison ça suffit. dit Paul ayant pitié d'elles.

\- Dis celui qui à mis plus de deux heures avant de se calmer. Bravo Paul s'est très constructif ce que tu dis là. râla Narval.

\- Je voulais juste aidé, moi. N'empêche on m'ôtera pas de l'idée que c'est pas normal tout ça.

\- Non sérieux ?! Quelle déduction Paul, je suis impressionnée. fit Aurore cynique.

\- Bah oui, en temps normale c'est Aurore qui est une gamine et Narval s'est la raisonné donc ça devrait être l'inverse.

Paul sourit content de sa blague qui fit tombé Penguin et Sachi de leurs chaises, Narval et Aurore se regardèrent blaser, elles finirent de manger dans le silence et attendirent que Trafalgar fasse son annonce, il présenta Jean Bart à l'équipage avant de quitter le réfectoire, quelque chose l'attendait ou plutôt quelqu'un...

Après avoir entendu parler leur capitaine et avoir lancé un regard noir aux abrutis qui ne cessait pas de rigoler, Narval et Aurore se rendirent dans la cabine de cette dernière pour préparer un plan bien salé, qui ferait regretter à Paul, Ban, Sachi et Penguin d'avoir autant rigoler.

* * *

Disco était attaché aux murs par des chaines qui lui enserraient les poignets et les chevilles. Toute tentative de fuite était veine dans son état, il savait qu'il vivait probablement ses dernières heures mais l'espoir que Doflamingo vienne le sauver ne le quittait pas. Quand une personne rentra dans la pièce où il se trouvait, comme il était dans le noir, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite la personne qui venait d'entrer car ses yeux devaient s'habituer à cette soudaine luminosité. Disco finit par reconnaître Trafalgar qui pour ne pas le rassurer venait d'enfiler une blouse blanche et des gants en latex. Son geolier et futur bourreau était légèrement ( mais alors très légèrement) effrayant, en effet Trafalgar avait un air parfaitement calme et serin, son regard était aussi froid que la banquise et un sourire des plus sadiques venait de horner son visage quand ses yeux se plantèrent dans les yeux de sa futur victime.

Disco déglutit bruyamment avant de tenter quelque chose :

\- Je, je... ne savais... pas q'elle faisait partis de votre équipage... Si j'avais su...

\- Tu le savais parfaitement, vu que tu as subitement fait fermer le rideau lorsque tu l'as reconnu sur la scène, c'était pour aller prévenir ton maître, n'est ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, je suis le propriétaire de la salle des ventes.

Ce qui dans un sens était désormais vrai vu que Doflamingo l'avait abandonné à son triste sort :

\- Ne me ment pas. Le Jolly Roger de la Donquichotte Family est présent partout dans ta salle des ventes.

-...

\- Mais je ne suis pas venu pour parler, tu as manquer de respect à ma nakama cet après-midi, donc d'une certaine manière tu t'es attaqué à moi, son capitaine. Tu vas pouvoir apprécier comme il se doit le traitement que je réserve à ceux qui attaque mon équipage.

Law venait de dire ça avec une voix terriblement froide et posée, tout en se faisant il avait également commencé à sortir tout ce don il pourrait avoir besoin comme son scalpel, ses pinces, ses ciseaux... Il s'approcha alors de Disco et le décrocha du mur pour l'installer sur la table métallique présente au milieu de la pièce.

Disco tremblait comme une feuille devant le chirurgien et il avait bien raison car Law commença sa besogne assez rapidement mais pas trop non plus pour se délecter de la souffrance de Disco, il traça les veines et les artères des bras et des jambes de Disco au scalpel juste assez pour faire mal et qu'un mince filait de sang coule des plaies, déjà Disco geignait de douleur mais ce n'était pas fini et Law contait bien s'amuser jusqu'à la dernière minute. Finalement Law attrapa une de ses pinces et se concentra sur la main droite de son "patient", il put noter que Disco prenait soin de son apparence ses ongles étaient parfaitement manucurés et bien attachés à la peau de son doigts, avec sa pince Law saisit l'ongle du pouce et tira le plus lentement possible jusqu'à ce que l'ongle s'arrache. Disco hurla de douleur, mais Law continua content de lui il fit tout les ongles de la main et après avoir laisser un moment de répit à Disco il s'attaque à l'autre main puis aux pieds, chaque ongles était arrché avec la plus grande finesse et les cris de Disco ne se faisait que plus nombreux. Ensuite Law entreprit de retracer une nouvelle fois les plaies qu'il avait laissé sur le corps de Disco, néanmoins comparé à la dernière fois il enfonça plus profondément son scalpel dans le corps de l'homme qui criât grâce demandant qu'on l'achève mais ce n'était pas le but du chirurgien, le chirurgien voulait que Disco ressente une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant pour lui montrer que s'attaquer à un de ses nakamas s'était s'attaquer directement à lui. C'était la dernière grande leçon de sa vie qu'il voulait lui apprendre, en effet Disco ne ressortirait pas vivant du sous-marin, c'était un sujet intéressant et un parfait cobaye pour ses futurs expériences. Cobayes qui commençaient à se faire rare :

\- Pitié... Ha, Achève-moi... je t'en supplie...

\- Oh non, je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, nous avons encore de longues heures devant nous... répondit Law avec un grand sourire. Je vais d'abord te couper la langue pour que tu ne puisses plus dire de telle sottise.

Sur ce Law fit tourner son scalpel entre ses doigts et força pour saisir la langue de Disco entre ses doigts, au passage il lui brisa la mâchoire, un horrible craquement se fit entendre et Law coupa le muscle de la parole faisant afflué le sang dans la cavité buccale de ce cher Disco. Au bout de plusieurs heures et après avoir subit de nombreux supplices Law décida de mettre fin au calvaire de Disco mais avant il foulait tester une dernière chose... L'effet de l'acide chlorhydrique sur les tissus humains et sur le système nerveux sur un sujet vivant. Il plaça l'acide dans un récipient en verre et regarda la main se dissoudre dans le liquide, Disco hurla de douleur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, inconscience dont il ne sortirait jamais... Law soupira son sujet n'avait pas durer assez longtemps pour lui fournir les réponses à ses questions, il rangea tous ses outils et laissa le corps en plan sur la table, laissant le plaisir à ses nakamas de s'en occupé. Il rejoignit sa cabine pour prendre une douche avant de se coucher.

* * *

Finalement, le lendemain matin Aurore et Narval étaient redevenues elles-même, à leur grand soulagement. Par contre plusieurs personnes allaient souffrir dans la journée et mieux valait ne pas être à leur place... En effet, les filles avaient cherché pendant deux bonnes heures un moyen de se venger et leur plan était imparable. Aurore avait même mis à profit les connaissances qu'elle avait apprise dans un des livres de Law, autant dire que les garçons aurait un réveil plutôt mouvementé.

Les filles laissèrent passer une journée le temps de réunir tout ce don elles avaient besoin, Aurore prit de gros risque en allant dans la réserve de médicaments et de produits chimiques en tout genre qui servaient au capitaine pour ces expériences, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait sans problèmes, il ne fallait juste pas que Law le découvre avant que les deux filles n'est mis en application leur plan. Le soir Aurore et Narval avaient tout réunit et était prête à passer à l'action, une bonne partie de la nuit serrait nécessaire à l'installation et le pouvoir d'Aurore allait se révéler bien utile pour ne pas faire de bruits en ouvrant les portes.

Tout d'abord, les deux filles attendirent minuit que les quatre garçons soient couchés et endormis, en effet pour une fois ils étaient partis se coucher de bonne heure car ils étaient de corvées de nuit le lendemain. Aurore se faufila dans les couloirs en silence et pénétra dans la cabine des garçons, ils dormaient tous d'un sommeil de plomb,elle alla directement fouillé dans les affaires de toilettes à la recherche de leurs gels douche et de leurs shampoings, Aurore trouva le tout assez rapidement et sortit en vitesse pour aller retrouver Narval dans sa cabine. Une heure après les deux filles en avaient fini avec les affaires de toilettes des garçons et Aurore alla replacer le tout dans leur cabine. Ensuite les filles se couchèrent car le lendemain elles devaient se lever avant les garçons pour la seconde partie de leur plan, la nuit serait courte mais la vengeance salée.

* * *

Les filles se réveillèrent à l'aube tirer par l'envie de se venger des garçons sinon rien ne les auraient fait bouger tellement la nuit avait été courte. Après s'être habillé Aurore et Narval se rendirent devant la cabine des garçons, Narval avait dans les mains une bassine pleine d'eau et Aurore tenait dans un petit bocal en verre, l'élément le plus important de leur plan, ce bocal était étroitement fermer et serait ouvert à la dernière minute. Narval et Aurore échangèrent ce qu'elles transportaient et Aurore entra pour déposer la bassine d'eau au centre de la pièce, elle retourna ensuite voir Narval qui lui donna le bocal et Aurore s'empressa d'ouvrir le bocal de mettre verser ce qu'il contenait dans l'eau et de partir à toute allure vers le fond du couloir où Narval l'attendait. La réaction ne tarda pas une mini-explosion se fit entendre ainsi que les cris des garçons surpris d'être réveillé de cette façon. Peu de temps après les quatre garçons sortirent dans le couloir en toussant, de la fumée s'échappant de la cabine. Narval et Aurore contentent d'elles, éclatèrent de rire avant de se taper dans les mains et de se diriger vers le réfectoire pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et attendre l'arrivée des garçons. Deux heures plus tard Ban, Paul, Sachi et Penguin arrivèrent dans le réfectoire, ils avaient tout les quatre les cheveux roses et se démangeaient comme des forcenés :

\- Alors les garçons ça va pas ? demanda Narval un grand sourire aux lèvres en buvant son thé.

\- Très drôle, c'est vous, hein ?

-Vous quoi ?

\- L'explosion de ce matin, la fumée, le poil à gratter dans le gel douche et la teinture pour cheveux dans le shampoing...

\- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent comme on dit.

-...

\- Vous avez chercher aussi...

\- Mouais...

\- On veut bien avouer qu'on la mériter mais seulement si vous nous expliqué comment vous avez fait l'explosion de ce matin.

\- Soit mais c'est à Aurore qu'il faut demander.

C'est à ce moment qu'Aurore sortit de la cuisine et rigola devant la tête des quatre garçons aux cheveux roses :

\- Jolie couleur de cheveux, les gars.

\- Ça va on sait que c'est vous. Explique-nous plutôt comment tu as fait l'explosion de ce matin ?

\- D'accord, tu prends de l'eau et un morceau de sodium, tu mets le sodium dans l'eau et ça fait BOOM !

\- Mais vous êtes pas bien ?!

\- Merci du compliments ça vous apprendra à vous marrez de nos malheurs.

\- Ouais bah quand tu parles de malheur je pense que le morceau de sodium, tu as été le prendre dans la réserve du Capitaine, j'espère pour vous qu'il ne se rendra compte de rien mais je conterais pas trop la dessus.

\- Glps...

Au même moment Law entra dans le réfectoire, légèrement énervé, en effet il venait de se rendre compte que des petits malins avaient jouer aux apprentis chimistes en venant piquer des produits dans sa réserve et il avait une petite idée sur le ou plutôt la coupable. La porte de sa réserve était toujours fermer à clé et une seule personne pouvait avoir passer cette porte sans la clé... :

\- Aurore... commença-t-il menaçant.

\- Oui...?

\- Tu peux m'expliquer la fumée qui flotte dans tout le sous-marin... et aussi pourquoi Ban, Paul, Sachi et Penguin ont les cheveux roses et se grattent.

-Euhhh... Joker ! lança-t-elle avant de partir en courant dans sa cabine.

Law souffla excéder par les gamineries de sa nakama et partit à sa recherche dans le sous-marin, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure...

* * *

 **Et oui Aurore encore et toujours à faire des conneries et à se retrouver dans la mouise après.**

 **Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus.**

 **A la prochaine ! (Je sais pas quand, désolé)**

 **Et merci aux nouvelles personnes qui ont mis cette fic en favorite et/ou en follow ;], ça fait très plaisir.**


	29. Discordance

**Bidonjour lecteurs de fanfic !**

 **Bon je vais vous épargné le blabla, en vous en disant juste désolé** **pour cette longue absence.**

 **crocro. paul :** Je suis contente que la vengeance t'es plus, parce qu'honnêtement c'est mon cours de physique XD. Et ravie que tu es apprécier le moment de torture ;) je me demandais vraiment si elle était bien avec assez de détails et tout ça.

 **Yuuko Takashi :** Ca fait vraiment bizarre décrire ce nom, le manque d'habitudes sans doute, j'ai tout corrigé en remplaçant Octo par Hachi, tes yeux ne devraient plus saigner (mise à part des fautes d'orthographes toujours présentes). Les références de prof de SVT sont éternelles XD.

 **Tagli-tagli :** Merci pour ta review, ravie qu'Aurore te plaise à ce point :D. Pour la petite histoire, parfois ses conneries sont inspirées de la vie réelle XD. Je trouve plus drôle qu'elle est une partenaire pour faire ses crimes car comme on dit plus on est de fous plus on rit, non ? Et à deux, on est toujours plus fort qu'un, donc on peut faire des conneries d'autant plus folle. Je te laisse découvrir la suite que tu semblais attendre avec impatience ;)

 **J'aimeletaboul :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review, contente que tu aimes bien la fic. Sinon, effectivement je suis d'accord avec ta comparaison d'un train en marche, j'ai écris au fur et à mesure que les idées venaient comme tu l'as si bien remarqué. C'est vrai que je devrais reprendre les petits détails (comme le moment où Law rendrait à Aurore la monnaie de sa pièce, ce qui pourrait être très drôle, enfin surtout pour lui XD) que tu m'as fait remarqué, je me pencherais dessus dès que j'en aurais le temps. En tout cas, je te remercie pour tes conseils qui vont me permettre de m'améliorer ;).

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 27 :** Discordance _

* * *

Law allait partir chercher Aurore qui devait pour la énième fois se trouver dans sa cabine, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le fuyait. Cependant, un de ses nakamas arriva tel une furie dans le réfectoire en tenant le journal :

\- Capitaine !

-...

\- Vous devriez regarder ça. fit-il en collant le journal dans les mains de son capitaine.

Law regarda le journal avec attention, et lut le gros titre "...". Ainsi le gouvernement avait l'intention de déclencher la guerre mais dans quel but ? Le chirurgien pensa qu'il fallait se tenir loin de tout cela et se contenter d'observer de loin, par exemple en profitant des écrans géants qui allait être installé pour l'occasion morbide comme semblait le dire le journal. Law posa ensuite le journal sur la table tous ses nakamas se penchèrent dessus pour voir la raison de tant d'agitation quand Penguin demanda :

\- Vous en pensez quoi Capitaine ?

Le silence s'installa dans l'attente de la réponse du Capitaine :

-Je pense que le gouvernement est bien présomptueux de penser pouvoir exécuter Ace sans que Barbe Blanche ne s'en mêle. Cela promet du grabuge dans le monde entier.

Après avoir répondu il sortit, et se dirigea vers la cabine d'Aurore. Une fois devant la porte il fit apparaître son célèbre dôme et dans un "Shambles" il envoya Aurore faire un petit séjour dans la chambre froide. On ne le volait pas impunément dans sa réserve sans en payer les conséquences.

* * *

Aurore se retrouva sans vraiment savoir le pourquoi du comment, bien qu'elle s'en doutait un peu, dans la chambre froide du sous-marin. N'ayant jamais explorée cette partie du sous-marin, elle partie en exploration dans la pièce quand même assez grande pour pouvoir contenir de quoi nourrir une vingtaine d'hommes, et femmes depuis peu. Le long des murs de la pièce se tenait de grandes étagères garnies de différentes denrées alimentaires. Tout était ordonnés et rangés de manière à si retrouver parfaitement, quand Aurore remarqua une petite porte qui se distinguait à peine à cause des étagères. Sur cette porte était écrit en lettres capitales "DÉFENSE D'ENTRÉE", se fichant complètement de ce panneau Aurore pénétra à l'aide de son pouvoir dans la petite pièce, au premier abord la pièce paraissait parfaitement normale malgré le mur en métal fait de tiroirs, rien n'occupait la pièce. La curiosité l'emportant Aurore alla ouvrir un tiroir au hasard et se figea d'effroi. Là, devant elle se tenait un cadavre qui à en juger de l'aspect était là depuis plusieurs mois... Son capitaine était vraiment en monstre quand il le voulait, Aurore referma le tiroir d'un coup sec et détala à toutes jambes dans la réserve. Jamais elle n'aurait penser que son psychopathe de capitaine conservait de telles choses sur son navire, à croire qu'il savait que la curiosité d'Aurore la pousserait à se rendre d'elle-même dans cette pièce, ce qui devait constitué pour lui une punition parfaitement adéquate à ce qu'elle avait fait en pillant impunément dans sa réserve. Aurore se terra finalement dans un coin de la chambre froide et patienta, Auore avait tenter de sortir avec son pouvoir mais la porte permettant d'accéder aux couloirs du sous-marin était blindée en kairoseki. Elle commença donc à sentir le froid qui s'infiltrait petit à petit sous ses vêtements venant lui geler les os.

Elle se rendit à peine compte quand Penguin vint la chercher, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena directement dans son lit, il la couvrit d'une couverture et s'en alla pour la laisser dormir. Penguin savait parfaitement ce que faisait la punition que la miss avait enduré, en même temps elle avait été loin et depuis le temps que ça devait arrivé... Penguin retourna dans la salle commune et s'assit à côté de Sachi pour observer la partie de cartes :

\- Alors comment va Aurore ? Elle a bien supporter le froid ? demanda Sachi.

\- Elle avait le même air déboussolé que Paul quand il s'est fait enfermé ? demanda Ban.

\- Non, elle avait juste froid. Elle était terrée en boule au pied d'une étagère et semblait prête à partir dans un autre monde.

\- Le capitaine est bien cruel, mais bon au moins maintenant elle va retenir la leçon.

\- Tu veux que je te dise, je pense pas qu'elle va s'arrêter pour si peu.

\- C'est pas faux. Tu crois qu'elle a été dans la pièce interdite ?

\- Vu comment elle est curieuse, ça m'étonnerais pas, en même temps la porte est jamais fermé à clé...

\- De toute façon même si elle l'était son pouvoir lui permet de passé.

-Effectivement. Bon sinon Bepo on remonte quand à la surface ?

\- Demain matin ordre du Capitaine, désolé.

\- Arrête de t'excuser ! firent Penguin et Sachi ensemble.

\- Bon aller les gars je vais me couché. déclara Ban en baillant.

\- Ouais c'est vrai, il est tard, allé au lit !

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là dans la cabine d'Aurore, Narval passa une tête rapidement dans la pièce constatant qu'il n'y avait personne à part Aurore qui dormait dans son lit, Narval repartit dans sa cabine. Elle aussi avait écopé d'une punition, mais moins violente que celle d'Aurore. En effet, Narval devait nettoyer le sous-marin pendant un mois entier seule au départ et ensuite avec l'aide d'Aurore, Aurore avait été enfermer une après-midi entière dans une pièce à moins dix degrés ! Sur le chemin menant à sa cabine, elle croisa son capitaine faisant profil bas elle passa à côté de lui en baissant la tête, mais à peine avait-elle fait trois pas qu'une voix retentit :

\- J'espère que vous retiendrez la leçon à présent.

\- Oui, oui,... Pas de soucis à se faire, Capitaine.

Sur ce chacun reprit sa route vers sa destination respective.

* * *

 **o_o o_o o_o XD**

* * *

Nous retrouvons les Hearts pirates sur l'île aux femmes... Aurore était actuellement endormie à l'ombre d'un arbre, se reposant sagement comme Law le lui avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produite depuis Sabaody, en effet après l'annonce faite dans le journal annonçant la mort de Portgas D Ace, les Hearts étaient restés sur l'archipel pour profiter des écrans géants permettant à la population de suivre cet événement exceptionnel qui ferait trembler le monde entier. Autant dire que cela ne convenait pas à Aurore qui avait déjà rencontré Ace par le passé, chaque jour elle essayait de convaincre Law pour intervenir dans cette guerre, la réponse était toujours la même :

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Chaque pirate est libre et assume ce qu'il lui arrive. avait simplement répondu Law.

-C'est idiot...

Sur ce elle était partie et réessayait chaque jour, jusqu'au jour J. Une partie de l'équipage s'était rendu par curiosité sur une des places équipées d'un écran géant emmenant seulement quelques hommes avec lui, Aurore avait été consigner au sous-marin avec Narval pour éviter que la Miss est l'idée de partir à Marineford sauver Ace :

\- Mais tu ne lui dois rien ! fit Narval essayant de raisonner Aurore une fois de plus.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'on devrait laisser un homme mourir ?! Laisser comme d'habitude le gouvernement faire ce qu'il veut quand il veut ? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça ! Est ce si dur à comprendre ? L'idée que je ne veuille pas vivre dans un monde ou tout le monde fait sa loi sans en payer les conséquences !

\- Réfléchie deux minutes ! Tu comptes faire quoi face à une armée de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents et à des amiraux ?! Leur dire ton petit discours du monde des bisnounours ?! La vie est injuste et il va falloir que tu l'acceptes surtout à ton âge et avant d'entrer dans le nouveau monde, ou tu ne tiendra pas deux minutes avec des idées aussi idéalistes !

\- Qui y a-t-il de mal à vouloir voir le bon chez chaque personne ?

\- Même Scipion ?! Tout à l'heure tu vas peut-être me dire que lui aussi à été très gentil en tuant tout les gens de ton village ! s'emporta Narval d'avoir encore une fois la même conversation stérile.

\- Je t'interdis de me parler de lui ! cria Aurore la haine prenant possession de ses pupilles. Tu ne sais rien, tu m'entends ?! Rien ! Seulement ce que j'ai bien voulu te dire alors ne me parle pas en personne qui semble tout connaitre de ma vie.

\- Ni compte pas trop ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un te remette les pendule à l'heure et te fasse enfin ouvrir les yeux !

\- Tout est dit je crois...

\- Oui.

Narval et Aurore s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre, Narval alla dans sa cabine se calmer les nerfs et Aurore partit dans la bibliothèque pour plonger dans une nouvelle histoire. Cependant, sa rage ne diminuait pas et semblait même grandir au fond d'elle, elle lança le livre contre la porte et sortit prendre l'air sur le pont, elle s'assit au soleil contre la rambarde et leva la tête. Le ciel était bleu et limpide et semblait faire abstraction à ce qui se passait non loin de cette île, où l'enfer régnait en mettre. Les vies perdues, les cris de souffrance, tout cela Aurore pouvait se l'imaginer sans mal, l'ayant déjà vécue une fois. Quand est-ce que les hommes comprendront-ils que la vie est un cadeau bien trop précieux pour être gâcher en se tuant les uns les autres ? Jamais sans doute... Aurore soupira à cette conclusion évidente et laissa retomber sa tête contre la rambarde. Du bruit se fit soudain entendre derrière elle, un bateau de pirates passait à côté du sous-marin sans y faire attention, on entendait des voix sur le pont :

\- Allez les gars du nerf ! On doit être à Marineford dans une heure au plus tard !

\- Oui Capitaine !

\- Allez on se dépêche ! On doit aider le Chapeau de paille et son frangin à s'en sortir vivant.

\- Oui !

Alors comme ça, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas vouloir la mort d'Ace ? Une idée survint dans sa tête et la décision devait se prendre rapidement, de plus aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible. Suivant son instinct et en activant son fruit du démon Aurore sauta du pont et visa la coque du navire en route pour Marineford.

Elle atterrit dans une chambre qui devait être celle de quelqu'un bien classer dans l'équipage car il n'y avait qu'un seul lit, la décoration était plutôt spacieuse et à première vue confortable. Donc tout d'abord ne pas se faire repérer jusqu'à Marineford pensa Aurore, secondo trouver un endroit tranquille ou se poser le temps d'arriver, enfin ne rien faire de stupide, quoique il était déjà trop tard, après avoir sauter dans un bateau inconnu juste parce qu'on a entendu des voix est déjà suffisamment stupide. Bon à première vue la chambre était dénué de toute présence y comprit dans les pièces avoisinantes. Aurore alla passé sa tête à travers l'une des portes de la pièce, elle débouchait dans un couloir donc déjà un chemin était éliminé. Elle se dirigea vers une deuxième porte et tomba sur une salle de bain, mauvaise idée également car si jamais la personne habitant les lieux avait une envie pressante, elle serait directement repérer. Il ne restait plus qu'une porte qui menait sur un dressing, avec suffisamment de vêtements suspendus pour se cacher dedans. Aurore alla s'installer confortablement avant d'atteindre sa destination, elle fut même bercer par le roulis de l'océan et s'endormi rapidement.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment Narval avait enfin put calmer ses nerfs et partit à la recherche d'Aurore, mais il semblait n'y avaoir personne dans le sous-marin. Narval parcourut toute les pièces de fond en comble mais pas âme qui vive, où avait encore bien put passer Aurore ?! Elle se devait de vite la retrouver avant que le capitaine ne revienne car il l'avait placer sous sa surveillance à laquelle elle avait royalement échappée... Décidément Aurore était une vraie gamine qu'on devait surveiller à chaque instant, alors qu'elle a 19 ans ! C'était un comble selon Narval. Elle se rendit sur le pont et scruta les environs espérant voir arriver la silhouette qu'elle cherchait désespérément. Mais c'est une autre silhouette accompagnée qui entra dans le champ de vision de Narval, elle dut se résoudre à attendre la boule au ventre que ces personnes arrivent au sous-marin et que l'inévitable se produise.

* * *

 **Et oui encore une fois, pour changer de d'habitude, Aurore n'en fait qu'à sa tête XD. Encore une fois, on sait pas dans quelle embrouille, elle a été se mettre. Bon normalement j'ai quelques idées pour la suite qui devrait, enfin je l'espère en fonction de mon emploi du temps, arrivé plus vite.**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Petite review... ?**


	30. Marine Ford

**Bonjour !**

 **Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai rien publier, je le fais donc maintenant.**

 **Yuuko Takashi:** _Wah le retour ! Eh oui encore et toujours le bordel sinon c'est pas drôle XD. Comment ça t'es en larmes mais plus pour les mêmes raisons il t'arrives quoi ?! J'attend de voir si tu seras à jour la prochaine fois, enfin si j'arrive à sortir les chapitres un peu plus souvent..._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le bateau dans lequel se trouvait Aurore fut ébranler par une violente secousse qui réveilla Aurore en sursaut. Elle reprit ces esprits en se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il lui fallu un peu de temps pour se souvenir de son petit périple mais une chose était fortement ancrée dans sa tête, Ace. Elle se devait de le sauver coûte que coûte, alors qu'elle ne lui devait rien. Partir à l'aventure simplement parce qu'elle l'avait rencontré par le passé et qu'il lui avait été sympathique était un peu léger comme raison, mais bon maintenant qu'elle y était autant aller jusqu'au bout. C'est alors qu'Aurore se concentra sur les bruits qu'ils l'entouraient, elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités sur le pont et des bruits de canons se faisaient entendre au loin. Marine Ford était proche, Aurore devait se tenir prête à débarquer sans se faire apercevoir. C'est alors qu'une chose lui sauta aux yeux, elle était recherchée pour une histoire de légende et il y aurait probablement les amiraux présents pour l'exécution d'Ace, Aurore serrait repérer à coup sûr ! Avant de sortir du bateau elle devait donc se concocter un déguisement qui la ferait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre... Heureusement, elle avait choisi pour cachette un dressing rempli de vêtements d'homme, elle chercha parmi les vêtements ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement lui aller. Un grand chapeau en feutre rouge doté d'une plume et un grand manteau assorti, retinrent son attention. Le chapeau permettait à Aurore de camoufler en partie son visage et le grand manteau masquait ses formes féminines ainsi que sa combinaison. En fouillant encore un peu, Aurore dénicha un pistolet qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser étant mal à l'aise avec les armes à feu depuis l'histoire avec son oncle, cependant lors d'une guerre il vaut mieux être armé.

Elle était prête et décida de passer la tête à travers la coque du bateau pour tenter d'apercevoir Marine Ford. La première chose qu'elle aperçu fut un bateau à la tête de baleine mais ne sachant pas à qui il appartenait elle se décida à regarder autre chose, ce fut un champ de ruines qui s'offrit à sa vue, les bâtiments avaient été pulvérisés par l'arrivée des pirates en masse, des corps de pirates et de marines gisaient à même le sol, certains étaient encore en vie et agonisaient. Un spectacle horrible qui retourna le cœur d'Aurore cependant elle était fermement déterminée et n'oubliait pas son objectif, c'est à ce moment qu'elle le vit. Il se tenait sur une estrade à genoux, les mains derrières le dos, Ace était encore en vie. Le navire dans lequel elle se trouvait était désormais assez proche de la côte pour qu'elle puisse sauter sans tomber à l'eau. Elle mit alors la capuche de sa combinaison sur sa tête et sans plus de question sauta sur la rive. Elle se devait d'atteindre Ace et ce à l'aide de son pouvoir qui lui permettrait de traverser les combattants et les balles qui déchiraient l'air ambiant. Sa concentration était-elle qu'Aurore ne remarqua pas l'arrivée des pacifistas .Finalement, après avoir serpenter dans ce labyrinthe de combat sans se faire remarquer Aurore arriva au pied de l'estrade, sa volonté la poussa à escalader l'édifice, ce fut parfois ardue et plus d'une fois elle faillit tomber des poutres en bois. Elle atteint enfin la plateforme où se trouvait Ace, Aurore passa vite fait la tête, elle se trouvait dans le dos des soldats qui avait en charge la surveillance d'Ace. Mais au moment où elle regarda de nouveau pour analyser la situation les deux soldats avaient levés leurs sabres et s'apprêtait à tuer Ace :

-NOOONNN ! cria une voix qui mis au tapis les deux gardes.

Aurore regarda dans la direction de celui qui venait de crier, ce n'était qu'autre Chapeau de paille qu'elle avait rencontré au parc d'attraction de Saboady qu'elle avait ensuite retrouvée dans la salle des ventes. Un grand monsieur à la grande moustache _(entendez Barbe Blanche mais que voulez vous Aurore est inculte XD)_ ordonna alors à son équipage de prêter main forte au Chapeau de paille. Les combats reprirent alors encore plus ardemment jusqu'à ce que Luffy arrive lui aussi à l'estrade. Au même moment Aurore entreprit de tenter sa chance et s'élança pour retrouver Ace, si bien qu'elle se retrouva né à né avec Luffy :

\- Hey toi ! On s'est vu à Saboady ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est pas le moment de discuter, t'as un moyen de briser les menottes ? demanda Aurore pensant qu'elle avait penser à beaucoup de choses sauf la plus importe visiblement...

-Ouais, Hancock m'a donner une clé.

Une ombre assombrit les deux jeunes gens qui bavardaient en pleine guerre, Sengoku venait de libérer ses pouvoirs et avait l'intention de prendre part aux combats :

\- Luffy passe moi la clé, vite !

\- Tiens !

Luffy jeta la clé des menottes à Aurore et commençait à préparer son poing pour répondre à l'attaque de Sengoku. Pour autant, les ennuis étaient loin d'être fini une balle perdue atteint la clé qui se brisa sous l'impact. Sans bien comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi un amis de Luffy sorti de nulle part et fabriqua une clé en cire entre temps Sengoku avait détruit l'estrade à la puissance de son poing si bien qu'au milieu de tout ce tumulte et de c'est rebondissements Aurore était un peu perdue mais très vite Ace fut libéré de ces entraves. Maintenant il était vital pour tout le monde de fuir loin de la base marine...

* * *

Du coté du sous-marin...

Law et ses camarades étaient rentrés et avaient pu entendre l'histoire de Narval comme quoi Aurore s'était encore rebellée contre les ordres du capitaine Très en colère Law ordonna qu'on lève l'ancre sur le champ direction Marine Ford pour retrouvé cette petite écervelé, Aurore était-elle stupide au point d'oublier que sa personne avait une grande valeur pour certaine personne et elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup ? Les embûches qu'elle avait du affronter par le passé ne l'avait toujours pas calmé, visiblement non il fallait qu'elle n'en fasse toujours qu'à sa tête ! C'est donc énervé plus que jamais que Law et ses nakamas firent le voyage jusqu'à Marine Ford, ils arriveraient bientôt...

* * *

Ace, Luffy et Aurore avaient déjà bien avancé dans la bataille pour regagner les navires quand Barbe Blanche ordonna à ses compagnons de mettre les voiles en l'abandonnant à son triste sort. Ace remercia donc avant de partir le paternel en lui disant son ressenti comme quoi il avait été le meilleur père qu'il puisse avoir. Ils venaient de reprendre leur fuite quand Akainu insulta Barbe Blanche, Ace se stoppa net :

-Retire cette injure... Sur-le-champ !

Une dispute s'ensuivit sous les yeux de Luffy et Aurore jusqu'au moment où Akainu lâcha en regardant Ace :

\- Regarde bien...

\- Non ! Pas ça !

Akainu mis en joue Luffy et s'apprêtait à le tuer de son poing de lave mais Aurore prit les devant et poussa Luffy hors de la trajectoire du poing d'Akainu, en faisant cela elle trébucha et s'affala de tout son long sur le sol si bien que la lave d'Akainu brûla la chair de son dos en profondeur. La douleur fut elle qu'Aurore s'évanouit sur le coup.

* * *

 **Bon un petit chapitre assez court et sans surprise mais obligatoire ! J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas trop ennuyer.**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
